Sesshomaru's Tennyo
by Lady Ivalyn
Summary: Youkai's mates are being cursed and youkai and hanyou children are falling at the hands of Naraku's minion, Ko Kira. The Kamis decide to intervene, and send one of their own, a Tennyo named Ava, to help guide Sesshomaru to defeat Ko Kira. Little does Ava know that she is Sesshomaru's intended mate...she does not even know she's a Tennyo. Sesshomaru/OC w/ slight Inuyasha/Kagome
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Disclaimer for the story - I do not own Inuyasha and I do not profit from my stories. This story moves quickly in the beginning to get the characters where I need them to be, and then develops at a more natural pace. This was an idea I toyed around with and it took some research of Japanese legends, so I hope you enjoy it. I am not a master at the Inuyasha realm, but I will say upfront that I am giving Sesshomaru his arm back for the sake of my story like he had never lost it. This story is rated M, and will progress to many chapters deserving of that rating so I warn you ahead of time. There will be sexual content and violence. I hope you enjoy, and please review!  
**

* * *

In the Heavens, Susanoo and Amaterasu sat as they peered down at the world beneath them.

Amaterasu sighed in frustration as she gazed upon the Earth below, "You realize this is a problem as well, brother? One that the Shikon miko cannot overcome?"

Susanoo huffed and nodded, "I see that it's a problem, but Sesshomaru is more than capable of defeating that meddling demon creation of Naraku, Ko Kira, without anyone's aid."

"Yes, he is, but he does not have the proper motivation to even care to do so. The Shikon miko must stay focused on her task to collect all of the Shards. In the meantime, we must set Sesshomaru on a path to opening his heart in order to help save those youkai mates and their offspring. If we do not stop Ko Kira, we will lose so many youkai and hanyou children to his curses."

Susanoo growled in annoyance at his sister, "Fine, we'll send her through. You know as well as I do that his attitude will not be wholly welcoming to her right now. Rin's presence has not yet shaped him as much as is needed, we are ahead of schedule by a few years. This was not the intended path, sister."

Amaterasu smiled softly and put a hand on her brother's shoulder, "Plans are always changing, and Ava is a Tennyo, she will be resilient and unwavering even in his presence. He will feel the connection as soon as he catches her scent as will she feel the connection when she gazes upon him. She will convince him to open his heart, one way or another."

Susanoo narrowed his eyes in thought, ever mischief he came up with a plan, "Perhaps he would be more receptive if Ko Kira manages to, catch wind, if you have, that they are intended mates, and attempts to attack our little Tennyo. Sesshomaru's cold and calculating nature may change when faced with the realization that if Ko Kira manages to curse her, he will never bring a child into this world with his mate."

Amaterasu gritted her teeth but nodded, "But hopefully, it will not come to that. Well then, let's set the lure and trap shall we?"

Susanoo smirked, "You know I get to resurrect one of our dearly departed demons from the well since we're bringing her through."

"Fine, if you must."

"Indeed, I must maintain balance, perhaps you should attract your dear Ava some assistance for when she passes through. She is certainly going to need it."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hope you enjoy and please review! I have about 40k+ words of the story completed so far and will post gradually as I review each chapter for errors. Hope you stick with it! :) On another side note, I use italics to transition into internal thoughts of the characters.**

* * *

Ava stretched her arms above her head as she worked out the tense muscles, pulling the towel from her body to dress for the day. She turned on some music as she dressed, putting her makeup on in the mirror and clipping her small, silver lotus flower necklace around her neck. She applied some light pink lip gloss and brushed out her long, softly curled golden blonde locks as she hummed along to the music. Ava slipped into a cotton turquoise summer dress and gold gladiator sandals, grabbing a brown cross body purse and slinging it over her shoulder. She smiled to herself in the mirror as she threw on some large, brown sunglasses before locking her apartment door behind her. She stretched her arms out and with a smile and a slight skip in her step, she headed out for day 1 of exploring the streets of Tokyo for her 3 month summer vacation.

Ava walked along the streets of Tokyo happily, a smile on her face as she explored the rich culture and history of Japan. She looked down at her smartphone, following the directions to her next destination as she mumbled to herself, "The shrine of the mythical well and the house of the Shikon No Tama jewel. Sounds interesting."

Finally, she approached the steep steps to the shrine and climbed them effortlessly, bowing respectfully once she reached the top of the steps.

An old man greeted her as she approached, "Welcome, welcome, to the Shrine of the Shikon No Tama. You must be here touring, my dear, what's your name?"

Ava smiled at the old man, _he looks sweet,_ she thought, as she followed him to the Shrine, "Yes sir, my name's Ava. I'm vacationing from the States here for a few months and love learning about new cultures. Can you tell me a bit about this Shikon No Tama and the mythical well?"

The old man's face lit up at the chance to tell one of us many stories, especially to a beautiful young woman, "Of course, of course, come inside and I'll make you some tea and tell you all about it. We don't get many visitors, here, it's nice to see the younger generation interested in our history."

Ava just smiled and followed the old man into his home, sitting down with him to drink tea as she listened to the story behind the Shrine, the Shikon No Tama, and the well.

When he was done, her eyes lit up brightly in fascination, "Do you think I could visit the tree you spoke of and see the well now?"

"Of course, of course, let me just…ow, ow, ow…" When he tried to stand up his back started aching, Ava rushing to his side to help but he waved her off.

"Don't mind me, my back gives me trouble some time. I usually don't let people around the property unattended, but you seem like such a sweet woman and so interested in our history, I'll make an exception."

He gave Ava directions to the location of the tree and the well, warning her to be careful, as she took off with a small wave and a smile, excited to finally look around. After staring up at the great tree for a bit and saying a respectful prayer, Ava opened the doors to the small building that housed the well. She looked around the room, a few lanterns lighting up the space as she stepped forward towards the well. She noticed a rope ladder extending into the well, and with a healthy bit of curiosity, she peered over the edge.

When she would think back to this moment later, Ava couldn't figure out exactly how she had fell. Suddenly her feet had both slipped and she found herself tumbling head first into the well with a shriek, certain she was about to break her neck. Instead, she saw a swirl of colors and found herself on the bottom of the well, bones all around her. She stood up quick, dusted off her dress and looked for a way out; curious as to just how she wasn't injured. She saw the same rope ladder and sighed in relief, scrambling up the ladder to get out of the dark, scary confines of the well.

When she made it to the top of the well, her eyes widened as she took in her surroundings. There was nothing but forest and sunshine all around her, no building in sight, and no sound of cars or people. She sat on the lip of the well for a few moments, clearly in shock, as she rubbed the back of her head.

"I must have hit my head pretty hard. Mister Shrine Keeper, sir, can you hear me?! I think I have a concussion! I fell down the well and I'm not seeing things too well!"

She paused as she didn't hear anyone respond, until she heard a roaring growl behind her. She whipped her head around and was met with the sight of a huge ogre looking beast.

"Mmmmm, dinner!" The beast was nearly ten feet tall, huge teeth and drool coming down its mouth as it moved towards Ava.

Ava shot up off the lip of the well, hazel eyes widening as she let out a scream, "HELP!"

Not too far in the distance to the east, Inuyasha's ears perked up as he stood with his hand on his sword. Kagome stood from where she was cooking with Kaede, noticing his tense stance, "What is it Inuyasha?"

"A woman screaming for help, it sounds like it's near the well."

"Let's go."

Kagome slung her bow over her shoulder as Inuyasha grabbed her to take off running towards the direction of the cry for help.

But from the lands to the West, unsuspecting help was also on its way.

As soon as Ava had come through the well, Sesshomaru's nose had inhaled a scent like no other and his eyes narrowed. He stopped in front of his caravan, Jaken, Ah-Un, and Rin coming to a stop behind him as he zeroed in on the location of the alluring smell.

"Lord Sesshomaru, why are we stopping?" Rin's curious voice asked.

And then he heard it, the cry of help from a woman, the source of that smell that was calling to his Beast.

A growl tore its way from his throat from his inner beast, "Jaken, watch over Rin."

And with a leap he was soaring through the air to determine exactly why his Beast was so enraged and to find the source of the alluring smell.

After Ava got over the initial shock that a gigantic ogre-like being actually existed and was trying to eat her, she high tailed it from the well and ran as hard as she could away from the ogre being. She kept glancing behind her occasionally as she ran through the thick forest, trying to keep her eyes on any tripping hazards. _For something so damn big he sure is fast._ Just as she had turned and looked to make sure he wasn't right on her heels, she launched herself through the air by tripping over some exposed roots in the ground.

Ava landed hard, face down on the ground as she caught herself with her arms to try and brace her fall. She pushed back up, wincing at the pain as she glanced behind her to see the frightening form of the monster that was nearly on top of her.

She spun around and faced him, small trickles of blood trailing down her arms as she steeled her face, "WHY are you trying to eat me?!"

The ogre stopped its advance, surprised that the little woman before him was yelling at him.

He chuckled and then started to reach for her, "Tasty looking little ningen."

Her eyes widened and she backpedaled, hearing voices in the distance and hoping they would come to her aid, but before he could reach her, she saw a flash of white and the monster's arm was cut off.

She backed up far enough that she was pressed against a tree, watching as another flash of white leapt into the air and with a slash the monster was cut clear in two right before her eyes.

Ava took in a few deep breathes, ready to thank her savior and holding back vomit when the white form turned towards her. He stood no more than 15 feet away and as she gazed upon him, her words of thanks were suddenly caught in her throat. She was never one to stare at a man so openly before, but something about the man in front of her had her star struck.

 _Breathtaking,_ was the first thought that came to her mind, because truly, he was stunning and beautiful for a man. After gazing over his form and his formal Japanese attire with armor, she came to the conclusion that he probably was not an ordinary man, if the elven-like ears, magenta markings on his face, and clawed hands were anything to go by. She couldn't even bring herself to speak, as much as she wanted to, to tell him thank you as she was so overcome with a sense of desire as she stared into his golden orbs.

Sesshomaru was just as overcome as he stared back at the woman, her scent filling his nose welcomingly and his Beast growling internally in pleasure. He was disgusted with himself, how could his Beast find a human woman so pleasing to the senses? But, even he could not deny that she was beautiful, large hazel eyes assessing him as her hands shook, blood marring her creamy peach colored skin.

 _She's hurt, you must attend to her. She needs us._ He rolled his eyes at his Beast, _she is a ningen, and not worth my time. Her injuries are minor._ His Beast growled back at him, _you are a fool, she is meant to be yours. How could you deny what your senses tell you?_ Sesshomaru grit his teeth, _because ningen and youkai are not meant to mix, this is a mistake._

Before Sesshomaru could argue with himself further, Inuyasha bounded through the woods with Kagome on his back to slid to a stop before the pair.

Kagome jumped off Inuyasha's back to run towards Ava, while Inuyasha drew his sword and faced his brother, "What the hell are you doing attacking helpless women, Sesshomaru?"

 _Sesshomaru, so that's his name._ Ava's attention was suddenly drawn to the young girl approaching her. She quickly realized that she was the only one out of the group wearing clothing that was familiar. Ava sighed in relief at seeing the green and white school uniform to help reassure that she wasn't going crazy.

Ava tried to pay attention to the young girl that was speaking to her, but she found it difficult to pry herself out of the daze as she focused on Sesshomaru. His voice permeated the air and seemed to melt over her like warm honey.

"Always drawing the wrong conclusion, you fool." And his eyes shifted to the dead body which Inuyasha finally noticed, his sword lowering a bit.

Ava was finally able to tear her eyes away from the alluring man at the sound of the girl's voice reaching a louder volume and a high pitch of surprise.

"You…you're…you're from my time too! How did you get here? Are you alright? You're bleeding. Did Sesshomaru do this to you? What's your name?"

Ava blinked at her words as she watched Sesshomaru's eyes flicker over to her, finally able to find her voice, "My name is Ava, and no, he didn't do this. That ogre monster was chasing me and I tripped in the forest. He saved me. But, what's going on? Where am I? One minute I was at the Higurishi shrine looking at the well and the next I was here. Why is everyone dressed so strangely? What was that thing trying to eat me?"

Kagome pulled out a clean rag and poured some alcohol on it, reaching to help clean the blood and scraped wounds from Ava's arms. Ava was in too much shock to even flinch or pull back from Kagome's ministrations.

"My name is Kagome Higurishi and that idiot pointing his sword at everyone is Inuyasha. That well you fell down at my home, well, it transported you back in time to the Feudal Era 500 years in the past. And don't worry, I can explain everything. Did you meet my Grandpa, by chance at the shrine, he'd be the only old man there?"

Ava just nodded.

"Did he tell you the story of the Shikon no Tama?"

Ava nodded again, glancing up to look at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha who had put away their swords and had moved closer.

Kagome continued gently cleaning the scrapes on Ava's palms, pulling out some small rocks, "Well, it's all true. I am a miko, the protector of the Shikon no Tama. And here, in this time, demons are real and they're powerful, and most of them are very dangerous. That thing chasing you, it was an ogre demon, a lesser demon with little cognitive skills but dangerous nonetheless." Kagome put away her cleaning supplies, doing all she could for Ava, as Ava pushed off from the tree she was leaning against and dusted off her dress. Kagome followed her eyes to the pair standing behind her and turned in a sweeping gesture.

"And these are Inu demons, or dog youkai. Well, Inuyasha is a hanyou, a half demon, and this is his brother, Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands, he's a full blooded youkai."

Ava finally cleared her throat and averted her gaze, bowing at the waist to Sesshomaru, "Thank you for saving me, Lord Sesshomaru."

"Hn."

"Feh, don't thank him, he was probably going to cut you to pieces if we hadn't of gotten here in time."

"Inuyasha! Don't say things like that. I'm sorry Sesshomaru-sama, Inuyasha can be so ungrateful." And Kagome managed to slap him upside his head for good measure as he yelled in protest.

Ava wasn't certain what to think as she gripped her purse that was still strapped across her body, her hands clenching as she watched the pair argue. _Was he really going to kill me?_

Ava subconsciously took a step back in fear, Sesshomaru's eyes narrowing in displeasure as his Beast reprimanded him. _She's scared of us, and glaring at her isn't helping._ Sesshomaru had reached his limit with his Beast's constant interruptions, and with a flash of white, he leapt into the air and disappeared from sight.

Kagome and Inuyasha had stopped arguing, Kagome approaching Ava with a gentle hand on her shoulder, "How about you come back with me and I'll take you to the well and get you back home?"

Ava nodded in agreement, swallowing the strange tightness that had formed in her throat at seeing her savior depart without a word. Some strange part of her wanted him to come back, to talk to him more.

Ava walked with the pair in silence back towards the well, Kagome extending her arm out to the ladder, "If you want to go first, I'll follow right after you."

Ava nodded and took a deep breath, slowly climbing down the rope ladder until she stood at the bottom of the well. She tried to avoid the bones as she stood there and waited for something to happen.

She looked up and saw Kagome and Inuyasha peering over the edge, "How do I make this thing work?"

Kagome put her finger on her chin and then climbed down towards the well and before stepping on the bottom she held out her hand, "Here, hold on to me, I should be able to take you through."

Ava reached out to grab Kagome's hand tightly and then Kagome jumped down onto the bottom of the well. In a flash, Kagome was gone, Ava standing at the bottom of the well by herself, Inuyasha's face still above her.

"Feh. Climb on out, this thing's broken or something."

Ava started climbing out and before she knew it, Kagome had followed her out, reappearing in the well quickly.

All three of them stood around the well, Kagome with her hands on her hips, Inuyasha with his arms in his sleeves and Ava with a look of confusion on her face.

Kagome finally sighed, "I don't know what to tell you Ava, I travel back and forth with no problem. And if you were able to fall into the well on your own and travel here you should theoretically be able to travel back alone. Well, let's head to Kaede's and see if she has any ideas."

Ava followed quietly, the soreness from her fall in the woods starting to settle in her bones. She glanced back fleetingly over her shoulder, wondering why Sesshomaru had left without a word.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter is one that I mentioned progresses quickly, and then the next chapter will resume a slower place for the story to progress, I promise. Enjoy and please review! As you may have noticed, I decided to include the idea that Sesshomaru has an internal dialogue with the beast side of himself, and although he is one in the same, it is the more primitive and instinctual side of his nature.  
**

* * *

In the woods, Sesshomaru suppressed his youkai and followed the group. Somehow, he was unable to turn away as he wanted to learn more about the mysterious woman that had traveled through the well. He listened as the trio discussed the well, leaving to seek answers from the old healer Kaede. He continued to silently follow so Inuyasha would not be alerted to his presence. One they made it to the village, he hid in the woods to listen in on the conversation from Kaede's hut.

"Hey guys, we have a visitor." Kagome walked into the hut first, Ava behind her as Inuyasha trailed behind.

Many sets of eyes looked up to Ava, and Ava just smiled warmly to everyone, "Hello, my name is Ava. Kagome thought you would be able to help me."

Miroku was on his feet in an instant, grabbing Ava's hand gently and placing a kiss on the back of it, "My dear, sweet lady, I would be more than happy to assist you in any way you may need. My name is Miroku."

Ava smiled, not at all affected by his attempted charms as she just nodded.

Kagome swept her arm around the room, "This is our group of shard hunters, Sango, Kirara, Miroku, Shippo, and this is lady Kaede, she's always taking care of patching us up and feeding us."

Ava waved to everyone as she met Kaede's eyes, a knowing smile on the old woman's face as she ushered Ava to sit down on some small cushions, "Come, my dear, sit down and let's talk."

Ava sat across from Kaede as she poured them some tea, Kagome sitting between the two of them.

Kaede looked up at Ava over the rim of her clay tea cup and then glanced to Kagome, "Kagome, I know I have taught you to interpret demon youkai quite well, as it was imperative for your safety that you learn, but I did however, forget to teach you how to interpret aura's of those that are not enemies."

Ava sipped her tea, looking between the two as she had no idea of what they were discussing.

"You mean like from other priestesses and monks? I can feel their aura."

Kaede shook her head, "No my dear, I mean from other celestial beings."

Kaede looked at Ava with a warm smile, "My dear, do you have any idea what you are?"

Ava's brow furrowed and her eyes narrowed as her pulse sped up, "What I am? I'm a woman, a human woman… I'm pretty sure that's quite clear."

Kaede reached out and covered one of Ava's hands with her own, "I mean no offense dear. Kagome here did not know she was a miko until she came to our world. I suspect it's the same with you."

It was Kagome's turn to look confused, "You mean she's a miko, like me?"

Kaede shook her head, "No, I mean to say that her true nature, like yours, was probably best suited for this time. You said the well would not allow her to pass back through to her time, perhaps it is the Kamis' will that she remain here to fulfill her purpose."

"What do you mean my true nature? What purpose?"

Kaede sighed, "As for your purpose, I cannot answer that. As far as your true nature, let me ask you a few questions first. Do you like music?"

"Of course, who doesn't?"

"Hmmm, do you love to dance?"

"Well, umm, yes, I've always been a dancer. I love ballet and I still practice."

"And that necklace, the lotus flower, why do you wear it?"

Ava fingered the necklace on her throat, "My parents gave it to me 10 years ago, on my 16th birthday. It's one of the few items I keep with me at all times since their passing."

Kaede nodded, "I'm sorry for your loss and for the probing questions. However, I just wanted to confirm my suspicions to see if your answers match your aura. I do believe, my dear, that you are a Tennyo."

Ava's eyes widened as she stuttered, "You mean, like a celestial maiden?"

"One in the same, my dear."

"But how? I have no special powers or anything, how could you know that?"

"You love music, dance, you carry the symbol of the lotus flower, the mark of the Tennyo. And you are quite beautiful, my dear, and you hold about you an air of gracefulness. You have all of the qualities of a Tennyo along with a unique aura. A Tennyo doesn't necessarily have powers, but all Tennyos have a purpose to serve the Kamis for one reason or another."

"I think I need to sit down."

"You are sitting down." Kagome chimed in.

"Then I think I need to stand up." Suddenly Ava stood, rushing out of the hut and the crowded space to get some room alone from all of the eyes that were staring holes in her back.

She crossed her arms over her chest, her brow furrowed as she sucked in a few deep breaths of air to calm herself. Within a few moments, Kagome came out and stood next to her.

"It's alright, you know, to panic. I felt the same way you did, suddenly thrust into a world I didn't know or understand with these powers that suddenly appeared. I've been here two years now, Ava, and though I'm constantly battling for my life, I wouldn't trade this life for the world. There is something incredibly freeing about knowing who you are and where you fit in in this universe. Haven't you ever felt like you just didn't belong? Like there was something missing in your life?"

Ava looked up at the sky, her mind swirling with thoughts and memories, "After my parents died, yes, that was when I truly felt alone and lost. But I suspected that was normal."

Kagome put her hand on Ava's bare shoulder, "You don't have to feel that way anymore. The Kamis obviously sent you here for a purpose, just like they did with me, and you are welcome to travel with us on our search for the shards of the Shikon jewel and try and find out what that purpose may be."

Ava managed a small smile, "This is a lot to absorb. Is it safe if I take a walk to the forest just there, and have some time alone?"

Ava pointed to a grove of nearby trees and Kagome nodded, "Inuyasha's presence keeps most demons away from the village, you will be fine, just don't wander off. If you need us yell, Inuyasha will hear you."

"Thank you." And with that, Ava took off slowly, gazing around the village as she took in her surroundings.

She walked towards the tree line, running her hands mindlessly along the trunks of trees as she passed. She heard the sound of water and walked a little further until she came across a stream. Finding a dry spot on the ground, she pulled her bag off her body and sat against a tree, laying her purse next to her. She unclasped her shoes and stretched her legs, crossing her ankles and leaning back on her hands, head resting on the trunk of the tree. Ava closed her eyes and just listened to the sound of the water, thinking about what Kaede's words would mean for her future.

In the treetops Sesshomaru remained hidden as he watched Ava walked towards him from the village. He followed her movements with narrowed golden eyes, watching from nearby as she sank down to the ground and stretched out. _So the old woman thinks she is a Tennyo._

Sesshomaru focused on reaching out and feeling her aura, something he hadn't even considered once immediately believing that she was just a human. His carefully controlled youkai brushed up against her, feeling a soothing warm yellow glow when it caressed her skin. It was definitely not the aura of a demon, or a miko for that matter, as he carefully studied the feel of her aura against his own. Sesshomaru realized her aura was non-threatening, unlike the tense sparking of a miko's that was always carefully warning him of its purification powers. No, Ava's aura felt…welcoming and somehow delicate. _She is most definitely neither a demon nor just a human. Perhaps the old woman is right. She fits the mark of a Tennyo._

Ava sighed in frustration, her mind whirling from all the thoughts on how to handle her situation. _I have to accept that I cannot go back to everything I know, at least, not now. Maybe after I fulfill this 'purpose' of mine I'll be able to travel back home. Dear Kamis, why have you done this to me? If I am this Tennyo that Lady Kaede believes I am, then can you please give me some kind of sign as to what my purpose is here?_

Ava picked up a leaf off the ground and started to pick at it, tearing little pieces off as she continued to think and try and reason with herself on the best way to at least survive in a time that she didn't understand. _If that 18 year old girl Kagome has survived here for years, then surely I, a grown woman, can as well. But apparently she has some type of power, and that hanyou, Inuyasha, she travels with, it's pretty clear that they are close and I'm sure he protects her._

Ava threw the last piece of the leaf to the ground in frustration, still not quite able to believe the situation she had found herself in. And then, suddenly, she felt something brush up against her senses, as if someone was…caressing her. She tensed, but then, the sensation seemed to warm her and calm her, so she shook her head and came to the conclusion that she was just being paranoid as she let herself relax again. This time, she sighed in relief, closing her eyes and trying to still her mind. _I'll come up with a plan, everything's going to be fine._

Ava's prayers to the Heavens did not go unanswered as the Kamis heard her pleas and worked to weave a plan to guide their Tennyo to her purpose. Soon, they would show her the way.

* * *

Ava made her way back to Kaede's hut a few hours later, having come up with some small semblance of a plan. When she approached the hut, Kagome was quick on her feet to rush out of the hut to meet her outside with a small smile, "You ok?"

Ava nodded, smiling in return, "Yes, having time to think definitely helped. I'm a big planner and so change is definitely hard, and planning helps me deal so…that being said…I have a favor to ask."

Kagome nodded, "Of course, what did you have in mind?"

"Well, firstly, I wanted to ask you if you have all the supplies you need for your travels?"

"Well, I get what I can carry in my backpack, but we don't have much money back at home, so I don't have anything fancy from our time. We make do."

"In that case, if you'd be willing to go through the well on my behalf, I could maybe help us all out a bit before everyone departs. I rented an apartment for a few months to vacation here, and I would really appreciate having some more changes of clothes and some toiletries. Also, I can give you my credit cards to go to maybe some type of camping store and buy some supplies and food and whatever you need for yourself?"

Kagome's eyes lit up, "I wouldn't mind doing that at all!"

Ava chuckled, "Then it's settled. If there was ever a valid reason to spend money, I'm pretty sure fallen into a time traveling well qualifies…"

Kagome smiled and laughed as well, "I suppose so. Well we planned on heading out in the morning towards the Eastern lands, so I should probably get going now to get back in time. I'll have Inuyasha run me to the well and Kaede can help find you a place to sleep in the hut. Sango and Miroku can catch you up to speed on exactly what our travels are all about."

* * *

A couple of hours later in Kaede's hut….

"Wait, you're kidding me right? You guys actually are out hunting for crazy demons with those shard things so you can fight them and collect their shards to put together with the shards that Kagome has that some other half-demon Naraku is trying to constantly steal from her?"

"I think that sums it up." Miroku smiled proudly as he, Sango, and Ava all sat huddled in a circle in Kaede's hut while Shippo and Kirara were already asleep next to them.

Ava shook her head and closed her eyes, "Wow, that was quite some story. I guess I should have asked Kagome to grab me a weapon…I had no idea I'd be fighting for my life this entire time."

Sango put her hand on Ava's arm gently, "Don't worry, you'll be fine. The Kamis wouldn't have thrown one of their own into this world just to have them perish. Like Lady Kaede said, you have a purpose here, and I'm sure if you follow your instincts, you'll figure out what that exactly is."

"Thanks, still though, I'd feel better if I had at least something to try and defend myself with, like a small sword or something. I have no idea how to use a weapon, but at least with a sword I know that the pointy end goes into the bad guy."

Miroku started chuckling and Sango smiled, "We'll see if we can get you something, I don't really use knives or swords, but I can teach you the basics I know. Inuyasha is probably the resident sword expert, but I'm not sure if he really knows how to use one or if he is just waving that thing around hoping it hits his opponent."

Miroku snickered, "That's probably true. We should probably get some rest. We have quite a bit of ground to cover in the morning."

Sesshomaru stayed hidden in the trees until he could tell the group was sleeping, finally slipping off back to his own pack after listening in to the conversation. _This is absurd and beneath me. She'll be fine with that ridiculous group, I do not need distractions._ Sesshomaru bounded through the air, determined to stay far away from the woman who had warmed his blood and stirred his Beast.

* * *

Kagome had returned with an arm full of goodies and an extra hiking backpack packed to the brim with Ava's belongings. Kagome had bought everyone a small satchel so now the group could help carry additional items that would come in handy during their travels so everyone was loaded down.

Shippo was happily licking a sucker as he bounced between the group and Ava was carefully examining the object in her hands as she walked forward in thought.

Apparently, Kagome had practically read her mind when she had handed it to her, "Grandpa found this in the shrine and said since I have my bow, he thought you should have a weapon too. It's a tanto, or a short sword. He said it's perfect for a woman and should be easy to handle."

Ava gripped the black wrapped handle, Sango coming up next to her. "I can show you a couple basics while we walk along, talk to you about how to hold it. We won't stop for a while but when we do I can show you some defense and parrying technique."

Ava smiled and nodded, "That would be great." Ava put the tanto in its sheath and tied it onto the band of her cargo shorts, having changed into tennis shoes, shorts, and a white t-shirt as soon as Kagome had returned with her belongings. The group carried on for hours like Sango had mentioned, only coming to a stop for water and a brief break.

Sango kept her promise to Ava, and as they traveled and the group introduced her to the world of youkai, Ava slowly learned some techniques to defend herself with the tanto as she befriended her traveling companions.

But as the weeks passed, in the back of her mind, Ava couldn't help but wonder when she would see Lord Sesshomaru again.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Do not own, do not make a profit from. Hope you enjoy it and please review! :) Warning - Violence ahead. Sesshomaru may seem out of character and a bit "nicer", but I would think that a youkai that is so proud of who and what he is, would not ignore a 'mating call' so to speak. And yes, I take many liberties with my definition of what his youkai energy would be able to do for his mate, but that's why its fanfiction! :D**

* * *

Amaterasu and Susanoo peered down at the world beneath them.

"His Beast is aware of the connection but yet he fights it. Ko Kira's curse continues to spread. Many have lost their unborn children already. Sesshomaru is not acting quickly enough; it's been weeks since we sent him his mate, and yet he adamantly denies what is before him."

"I told you he wasn't ready."

"Then we will just have to give him a push. I hate for our dear Tennyo to suffer because of his foolishness, but the rest of the hanyou and youkai race are suffering great losses. Things are out of balance, this cannot continue."

"And what exactly do you plan?"

"Naraku knows that if Sesshomaru faces him in battle, Sesshomaru can defeat him. Naraku would not hesitate to strike a blow if it meant hurting Sesshomaru and turning his attentions off himself and onto someone else. If he thinks Sesshomaru has a mate, one that could not defend herself well, he wouldn't hesitate to use one of his underlings to shift Sesshomaru's focus. Perhaps sending Ko Kira to Ava is the only way to force Sesshomaru to open his eyes and give him a reason to hunt Ko Kira. Ko Kira's curse upon all his victims will be undone with his death, perhaps this path is better."

"I do love when you take a page from my book and meddle, sister."

* * *

 **A week later…**

Sesshomaru heard Ava's scream pierce through the forest and the heady smell of her blood permeating the air. Without a second thought, he sped through the forest.

When he arrived, Ava was writhing on the ground screaming. Tears coursed down her cheeks as blood poured from a deep slash across her womb, her upper body bare save for a plain pink bra. It took only moments for Sesshomaru to evaluate the situation.

Kagome and Sango were on either side of her, trying to close the wound while Miroku was praying to try and rid her body of the curse he felt clinging onto her.

Sesshomaru's fangs bit into his lip as he grit his teeth, his eyes immediately bleeding red as a growl tore through his chest, "Get away from her!"

Everyone stopped their movements, looking up at Sesshomaru as Inuyasha drew his sword and pointed it at him.

Sesshomaru growled again as his poison whip lashed out and knocked the sword from Inuyasha, staring down at the trio around Ava who continued to cry and try to tear at her stomach, "Please, please, make it stop!"

"I said GET AWAY FROM HER!"

At the threat of his poison whip lashing near them, the trio backed away as Sesshomaru quickly scooped up Ava in his arms and disappeared in his light orb.

When he felt he was far enough from Inuyasha's pack, he stepped onto the ground gently and lay Ava down onto the grass. She continued to cry and grab at her stomach, but Sesshomaru gently, yet tightly, held her wrists to prevent herself from damaging herself.

In the gentlest voice he could manage at the moment, he leaned over her, "I am not going to hurt you. Be still."

Sesshomaru placed his free hand over her torn stomach and warily let his youkai aura pulse and spread through her body, easily overpowering the miasma that was in the wound until it dissipated. As he watched her body absorb his very essence, he had no choice but to accept what that meant.

If her body was capable of directly absorbing his youkai aura without doing harm, she was linked to him...she was truly his intended mate.

Sesshomaru swallowed, a worry settling into the pit of his stomach that he had never experienced before. It was like when he fought off the demons to bring Rin back to life, except this time, it felt amplified. He continued to pulse his aura to Ava's womb, sharing with her his healing abilities as the wound began to knit itself together.

He watched as her tears finally stopped and her face started to relax, sensing that her body had absorbed as much of his youkai energy that it could handle. He pulled his energy back and watched as the wound completely sealed. Ava shivered and then sighed, relieved that the pain was finally gone.

Sesshomaru released her wrists and sat back on his knees to scoop up her body once more against his chest, mindful of his armor spikes as he rested her head in the crook of his neck. He summoned his cloud to him and rose into the air, moving towards his private home on the edge of the Western Lands in lieu of the Western Palace.

Ava kept her eyes closed, exhausted, as she curled her hands up against his chest and inhaled his scent, a heady, woodsy mix with a hint of spice.

"This is the second time you've saved me. Thank you."

Sesshomaru glanced down at the woman in his arms as his Beast piped up, _Have you opened your eyes yet? She belongs to us, and since you were too stubborn to acknowledge that, our mate's womb has been cursed. Naraku dares to try and deny us pups?!_

Sesshomaru growled, angry at his baser side acknowledging his own faults and angry at what had happened to the beautiful woman in his arms, "How did this happen? Why did Ko Kira target you?"

Ava opened her eyes, startled by his growling, as she looked up into his golden orbs. When his eyes met hers, she looked away, focusing on his mokomoko that had cradled around her nearly bare top to give her cover.

She stroked its soft fur, "Sango, Kagome, and I were all headed to a spring for a bath. We had just started undressing when he ambushed us and knocked Sango and Kagome away from me. He said that Naraku knew what I was to the Lord of the Western Lands, and that this was to make him suffer. And then…he tossed me to the ground, sliced open my stomach with his claws, and all I can remember was pain after that. It felt as if my insides were being lit on fire."

Sesshomaru growled again, her cries of agony and torn flesh flashing through his mind. All because Naraku had somehow come to the conclusion that Ava was his mate.

"What…what exactly did he mean? How would this make you suffer?"

Sesshomaru glanced down at the woman in his arms, her aura warming and calming him down as she stroked his mokomoko. He remained silent, choosing not to answer.

Soon he approached his home, landing on the ground and walking through the barrier protecting it from outsiders. Once inside, he maneuvered through the home to lay her on his bed of furs and pelts, the loss of her warmth making his heart clench strangely.

"I will have some dinner made for you in a few hours. You should rest. Your body is not meant to handle so much of my youkai energy. It has exhausted you from healing your wound."

Ava blinked and the nodded, the bed comfortable beneath her, "Alright. Thank you, again, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru inclined his head towards Ava in a nod, and then swept out of the room.

Ava pulled one of the pelts across her body, falling to sleep rather quickly as the remnants of Sesshomaru's youkai essence drained the remaining energy from her body.

* * *

When Ava woke, she blinked a few times before seeing the door immediately open and a woman, with very rabbit like features, standing at the door in a bow, "Lady Ava, Lord Sesshomaru has requested that I help you to the bath and dress for dinner."

Ava blinked a few more times as she took in her surroundings and then nodded, pulling the pelt back and standing before looking down at her barely covered upper body. Suddenly, a plain white kimono was being draped over her shoulders, the rabbit servant moving quickly to help cover Ava.

"Thank you, what is your name?"

"Usagi, my Lady."

"Thank you, Usagi."

Usagi nodded and motioned for Ava to follow, leading her through the halls of the large home until she stood in front of a room and slid open the door, motioning for Ava to enter. It seemed to be some type of foyer with another door inside, but it also looked vaguely like a dressing room.

"My Lady, the bath is through that door. When you have finished I can help you dress here. If you would remove your clothing I will have them cleaned. I am not permitted to enter the Lord's bathing chambers."

Ava blinked, "Oh, alright. There…there isn't anyone in the bath right now is there?"

Usagi shook her head with a small smile, "No, my Lady."

Ava nodded and began undressing, pulling off her clothes and folding them neatly as Usagi handed her a couple of towels, "Thank you."

"You are welcome, my Lady."

Ava clenched the towels to her bare chest before opening and closing the door, her breath taken away at the 'bathing chambers.' A beautiful spring was in the middle of the room, a small rock feature with running water creating a mini-waterfall at the back wall, the ceiling completely glass giving a clear view of the night sky.

Ava sat down the towels and took in the beauty of the room, before finally spotting a bar of soap and a couple of jars of a clear liquid. She opened the jars and sniffed them, immediately recognizing the woodsy scent she had smelt clinging to Sesshomaru. She sat them back on the edge of the water before finally climbing in, sinking into the warm water slowly. As Ava bathed, she couldn't help but rub her stomach, both amazed at how she had been healed and terrified that there was still something wrong with her.

She shook her head, dismissing the thought as silliness, and thinking more about how Sesshomaru had healed her.

 _It was clear that he has used his youkai ability to heal me, but I didn't even know that was possible. Kouga is a youkai and when Kagome was injured he never mentioned it, and surely, as infatuated with her as he is, he would have helped her if he could. And then I watched as my skin closed itself back together. Sango did say he was the most powerful youkai alive, but also the most deadly. No one has ever said he could heal people like this._

Ava washed out her hair, braving the clear liquid and hoping that it was supposed to be shampoo. As she cleaned her blonde locks, she inhaled the scent of Sesshomaru that, strangely, brought her comfort and reminded her of his smoldering yellow eyes.

As she dunked her head back in the water she closed her eyes, wondering what he looked like beneath all of the armor and clothing. She found herself imagining what he looked like as he bathed, wondering if the magenta stripes on his face and wrists were anywhere else on his body. When she involuntarily let out a low moan, she shook her head and immediately got out of the water, wrapping a towel around her hair and body as she tried to calm her thoughts.

It wouldn't look good at all trying to get dressed looking flustered in front of Usagi. And, she was sure Sesshomaru wouldn't appreciate her mentally undressing him in his own personal bathing chambers.

After calming down, she let herself back into the dressing area where Usagi stood, waiting to help her dress. Usagi ushered Ava into a seat in front of a mirror to work on Ava's hair and face, pulling her locks into a beautiful low swept bun with a purple flower pin and applying a black line along her lower lids with a light dusting of pink on her lips. Usagi helped Ava into a plain white kimono before adding a flowing, deep purple silk kimono with white cherry blossoms on the shoulders on top. She tied a white silk obi around the waist in a beautiful bow in the back to finish it off.

Ava ran her hands over the material when Usagi was done, admiring the kimono in the mirror, "This is gorgeous. Thank you, Usagi."

Usagi nodded, "You are welcome, Lady Ava. If you will follow me, Lord Sesshomaru awaits you in the dining room."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hope you are liking it so far and sticking with it. Please review! :)**

* * *

Ava followed quietly behind Usagi before Usagi stepped aside from an archway and gestured with her hands in a bow, "My Lady…"

Ava continued into the room, stopping when she saw Sesshomaru sitting at the head of a dining table meant to seat ten. He stood at her presence, his eyes roaming over her form slowly in appreciation.

Ava, unfamiliar with how she should greet him in such a proper setting, smiled nervously and bowed her head, "Lord Sesshomaru…"

He was in front of her so fast she wasn't sure she had even blinked, one clawed finger lifting up her chin to stare into his fiery golden orbs, "While I appreciate your manners, it is not necessary to address me as such, nor should you bow your head in my presence."

Ava's mouth ran dry as she looked up at Sesshomaru, he nearly a head taller than her.

She was suddenly reminded of the first time she had seen him and had a difficult time forming coherent sentences when staring into his eyes, "Oh…ok."

His clawed finger trailed over her chin lightly before disappearing, but she caught the corner of his usual emotionless face tilt up into a smirk.

"Please, sit, you need to eat."

Ava sat in the chair he had pulled out, careful of her long kimono as she scooted towards the table. Sesshomaru took his seat once again, Usagi quickly working her way into the room to fill their glasses and place plates of food before them. Once Sesshomaru began eating, Ava followed behind, not realizing how ravenous she was until the food was before her.

When she cleared her plate and noticed Sesshomaru still had food left on his she blushed in embarrassment, "I'm sorry, I promise I don't usually eat so much nor so fast. I didn't realize I was practically starving, I don't know what came over me."

Sesshomaru's lip twitched in amusement, "I imagine with your body being forced to heal so quickly you need additional nourishment."

"Thank you again, for saving me. None of the others ever mentioned that youkai energy could heal before, in fact, I was thinking earlier that I've never seen another youkai heal anyone. That wolf youkai that said he was the Prince of the Eastern Lands, Kouga, was around about a week ago and Kagome got injured, but he didn't even mention doing what you did. But," Ava felt her cheeks warm as she reached for the glass of water, "Sango did tell me that you are the most powerful youkai alive. I suppose not everyone has your abilities?"

Although that was not quite the reason, Sesshomaru felt his ego swell as he smirked, "No, not everyone is capable of what I am. However, I implore that you keep what happened strictly between us."

Ava nodded hurriedly, "Of course, it's the least I could do."

She continued to sip on her water as Sesshomaru finished eating, Usagi clearing the table as Sesshomaru pushed his chair back to stand. Ava looked up at him momentarily, noting that all of his armor was gone, but his mokomoko remained along with his two swords on his left hip.

"If you are not tired, I could show you the grounds."

His deep voice startled her as she pulled her eyes away from his impressive figure, pushing her own chair back and standing.

"No, I'm not tired, that would be great."

Sesshomaru tilted his head and then began to walk off, Ava following after him. She kept her eyes glued to his form, noticing for the first time that his long silver locks flowed regally behind him down to nearly his knees. His mokomoko ran about two feet on the length of the ground but somehow remained close to his legs instead of flowing behind him. She glanced down at his arms hanging by his side, following the long fingers to the tips of dangerously sharp looking claws.

She nearly stepped on his mokomoko she was so engrossed in admiring him as he suddenly came to a stop.

She realized they were outside when she looked up and giggled in embarrassment at having nearly ran into him, his eyes scanning her face, "I'm sorry, honestly, it's just, I've never seen someone like you before. Where I come from, men like you don't exist, well…at least I don't think they do. If youkai do exist still they are very well hidden. This is all still so fascinating to me, I don't mean to be rude and stare."

Sesshomaru nearly growled in delight, Ava was doing wonders for stroking his ego twice in one night.

He nodded and then lead her around, bringing her to a beautiful garden, "I find it hard to believe that in 500 years youkai would not exist. Perhaps in this future of yours, we are much better disguised. From what I've learned through Inuyasha's pack, it seems in your future ningen have overrun the world. Would you care to tell me more about your home?"

Ava walked over to a rose bush, leaning down to smell the white roses as she finally found something she could talk about without staring like a lust crazed woman.

She frowned as she thought of life back at home, "Things are very different 500 years from now. There are really no Kings, Queens, Lords or Ladies, mainly governments with elected officials and huge cities that are severely overpopulated. People have become so much more advanced in all things, medicine, architecture, technology and humans can now live healthily up into their 80s or 90s, some in their 100s. As a result, our world looks nothing like this," Ava reached down and ran her finger along the petals of the rose, looking up into Sesshomaru's attentive face, "Buildings called skyscrapers that are hundreds of feet tall are everywhere, used as businesses or housing, and most of nature has been destroyed where people live. The air is polluted and our overpopulation is literally slowly killing the Earth. There are places, however, left in the world that are not so overrun with people, and they are beautiful."

Sesshomaru felt his nose twitch in disgust, not looking forward to such a future, "That does not sound…pleasant."

Ava nodded as they continued to walk around, she stopping to admire certain flowers, "Although we do have quite a bit more conveniences and luxuries, the land is not as beautiful as it is here, in this time. But, most people are much more educated, and we are all much more equal than here. Women are not expected to just stay at home and bear children anymore, we go to university, receive education into our 20's, and many of us enter the workforce in one field or another."

Sesshomaru's eyebrow raised, "And you, what is it you did in your time?"

Ava reached up to a cherry blossom tree to pluck a flower from the branch, "I received an education in business and worked in advertising. But my dream was to be a dancer. Though, in my time, unless you are one of the best in the world, you don't make much of a living out of it."

Sesshomaru watched as Ava's face fell, obviously the subject brought some pain, "I would like to see it."

She turned her face towards him as she stopped walking, "See what?"

"You dance."

Ava smiled and then dipped her head, "I don't mind, but if I did, I wouldn't want any shortcuts. You are a Lord, after all, and if I'm to make any good impression on what the future holds, I'd like to give it my best. Kagome stuffed my dance shoes in my bag and some other items I would need. If I had my bag, I could."

"Your bag is in your room. I had Usagi set up a guest room while you were sleeping in mine. I visited Inuyasha's pack while you were asleep to inform them of your health, and acquired your personal belongings from Kagome."

"Oh, wow, thank you. I don't mean to put you out of your home…"

Sesshomaru shook his head, "It is of no concern."

Ava stopped and turned around, a few feet from Sesshomaru as she took a deep breath to ask the question that had been on her mind, "I don't mean to sound ungrateful, because I am not, at all, I'm completely grateful…but I've been in trouble twice and both times you swept in and well, saved the day. When I first came here, Lady Kaede called me a Tennyo, and said that the Kamis had sent me here with some purpose. I find it too much of a coincidence that you've been around when I've needed help…Please be honest with me, do you know something about this whole Tennyo thing and this purpose Lady Kaede spoke of?"

Sesshomaru had to reign in his usual reaction to snap back at someone who dared to question him, but as he had convinced himself while Ava had been healing that he would have to actually try and treat her differently than he did others and let her in, he was able to pause to calm himself before answering, "You are correct, it was not by coincidence that I appeared. However, I'm afraid it is not something I believe you are ready to hear. As far as why the Kamis sent you here, I do not know. Do I believe you are a Tennyo? Perhaps. Your aura is not completely human and it is like no other that I have ever seen."

Ava sighed, wanting to know what Sesshomaru knew, but also realizing that he was probably not someone she could pester for an answer. "Alright, I appreciate your honesty."

She moved towards a small koi pond, crouching down to get a closer look at the fish as she decided to ask her own questions of Sesshomaru, "I don't know what's considered proper in this time, so if I'm out of line I apologize and do not mean to overstep, but do you mind if I ask a few questions?"

Sesshomaru moved to sit on a wooden bench next to the koi pond, Ava sitting next to him, "You may."

Ava really wanted to ask why he was talking to her so much when Sango and Kagome had said that the inuyoukai was generally stoic, silent and emotionless, but she thought that question would probably be rude and end their conversation completely.

She pointed to his mokomoko, "That fur around your shoulder, what is it?"

Sesshomaru found the question amusing, as she had been stroking it while he had carried her, "It is my mokomoko, it is part of the fur and tail of my true form. Although not attached to this humanoid form, it is infused with my youkai energy so that I control it. It is as much a part of me as any other limb."

Ava's eyes widened in realization and then in embarrassment, "Oh God, I'm so sorry. I was practically petting you…I'm sure that was really rude."

Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile and chuckle at the look on her face, "It is quite alright."

Ava shook her head, trying to move on from the embarrassing topic, "Your true form, what do you mean by that?"

Sesshomaru was glad the questions so far were more inquisitive than prying, and as he found some sort of delight in her fascination, he found it easy to answer her, "I am inuyoukai. My true form is a dog."

Ava's head tilted to the side as she extended her hand above the ground about waist high as she gestured, "Like a dog?"

Sesshomaru snickered at the size comparison as his eyes averted to the sky, "Probably not like one you have ever seen before."

Ava's eyes widened as she gasped, "I guess I shouldn't be surprised with the few demons we've run into before, along with that ogre that was originally chasing me. Is it painful, to change into your true form?"

"No, not at all."

Ava fiddled with her kimono, her hands in her lap, "Is it something I could see? I mean, unless that's not an appropriate or normal question, then I'm sorry I asked."

Sesshomaru let out a barking laugh, surprised he was so amused and not angry.

Ava smiled, feeling more comfortable with his presence as he loosened up, "I would not wish to destroy the garden, perhaps later, away from the home."

Ava smiled and then nodded, strangely anxious to see the transformation.

She decided to try and steer her questions away from his looks and more about himself, "I know you are Lord of the Western Lands, so is this your palace?"

Sesshomaru glanced back at his home, "No, this is my private home. The Western Palace is more central to the lands. We are on the border of my lands. I brought you here instead as I thought it would be much more comfortable and quiet. It was my father's home long ago."

"Oh. Have you been Lord for a long time?"

"I have been alive over 200 years, not much less than that have I ruled the lands."

"I'm sorry. I don't think I heard you correctly. Did you say 200 years?"

"Indeed. Youkai have a much longer life span than humans. My father lived nearly 700 years before he was slain in battle. That is why I find it surprising youkai do not exist in your world."

"Wow, that's incredible. Maybe you were right and youkai have learned to blend in and disguise themselves. That's crazy to think about…you could very well be alive in my time."

"I would imagine so. I have met no other that could defeat me in battle."

Ava closed her eyes as she smiled, "Ah, that's right. Sango told me that Sesshomaru means 'Killing Perfection' and that you live up to the reputation."

Sesshomaru held his head high in pride, "I am matched by no other."

Ava opened her eyes and looked into the water as her next big question came, "Will you be taking me back to Kagome's group?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as he watched Ava, thinking how to phrase his response without angering her, "I am planning on hunting down Ko Kira and disposing of him once and for all. I thought you would like to accompany me to see that your attacker is destroyed. Kagome and Inuyasha are concerned with obtaining the jewel shards. It is not a task they will undertake."

Ava turned her head towards Sesshomaru, rubbing her stomach at the mention of Ko Kira's name as she flinched.

Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist gently to halt her movements, "Are you in pain?"

Ava shook her head, "No, at the mention of his name I just felt…strange. It doesn't hurt, I just get the feeling that something is not right…"

Sesshomaru released her wrist and boldly covered her womb with his large hand, his Beast's possessive nature making itself known. He allowed his youkai aura to seep into Ava as he decided to be honest with her about her condition while trying to provide her some semblance of comfort, "That piece of filth placed a curse on your womb. He has targeted other women in the same way, to ensure that they could not have children."

Ava looked down at Sesshomaru's hand that covered her lower stomach, his pale skin a stark contrast against the plum of the kimono. Despite the feel of his youkai warming her body, her heart started to race as her eyes widened. At first, she could not form words, her mind in shock. She closed her eyes tightly and then opened them, standing quickly as Sesshomaru's hand fell from her body.

Her fists tightened, "I think you're mistaken…a curse…that can't be possible."

Sesshomaru grit his teeth and stood as well, angry that he had to be the one to tell his future mate that she couldn't bear pups…his pups.

He gripped her shoulders firmly, "I am sorry. I would never suggest such a thing unless I was certain. I healed your wound, but I was not able to break this curse that Ko Kira sealed on you."

Ava shook her head as she stared at Sesshomaru's chest, her fingernails digging into her palms until she finally pulled away.

She made to leave back to the house, her voice angry as she looked up at the sky, "What purpose is this? To be mutilated, attacked, left to suffer. This is a joke, what Kami would do this to one of their supposed own?"

Lightning suddenly struck in the dark sky and Ava jumped, startled by the loud boom of thunder that followed. Another crack followed shortly after, and then a rain drop landed on Ava's cheek. She blinked, wiping the rain drop off her cheek as she felt more suddenly pelt her face and hands. With every crack of thunder and drop of rain, she seemed to calm down.

Sesshomaru stood a few feet behind her, watching as her features began to calm and feeling her aura start to settle as the rain fell. Sesshomaru's chest ached strangely at the sight of Ava angry and yelling at the Kamis, and he was glad she was calming down. The smell of rain hadn't even been on the air, and it made Sesshomaru wonder if in fact, the Kamis were listening and trying to offer comfort to Ava.

Ava turned, her eyes downcast as the rain began to soak the both of them, "I think I'd like to go to sleep now and be alone, if that's alright?"

Sesshomaru nodded, "May I take you back?"

Ava nodded numbly, Sesshomaru sweeping her up in his arms as he brought them back inside.

He sat her on her feet once he was in front of her guest room, her arms slipping from his neck lifelessly, "Usagi has set your things up in this room, but there are more traditional garbs in the closet should you desire them."

Ava nodded, unable to think past the blow of horrible news she had been given, "Thank you."

She looked up at the feel of Sesshomaru's hand under her chin, his golden eyes boring into hers with a look of gentleness, "My youkai barrier protects this home and my room is down the hall should you need anything, but you are safe here."

Ava managed a small smile, "Thank you, again, for everything. Goodnight, Sesshomaru."

"Sleep well."

Ava slid the door closed behind her, eyeing the room and the low bed in the center of the room covered with a blue silk sheet and a heavy white, soft blanket. She wondered over to the closet in the room, sliding open the doors to reveal a full wardrobe of beautiful kimonos, the clothing from her bag folded up neatly in the corner. Ready to be out of the wet clothing, she untied the obi behind her and let the damp kimonos fall to the floor, pulling out the pins from her hair and dropping them on top of the silk. Opening another door, she found a basin and a pitcher of water, filling the basin and washing the makeup from her face, drying her damp skin with the hand towel as she looked into the mirror above the basin.

"I'll never be able to have children…" She looked away from her reflection and moved into the bedroom, crawling beneath the covers in nothing but her bare skin, too tired and heartbroken to even care as she extinguished the lamp next to the bed.

She closed her eyes as she curled on her side, bringing the covers up to her chin as she gripped them in her hands, "Why is this happening?"

* * *

Sesshomaru flexed his hands in anger as he closed the door to his room, his superb hearing easily picking up on Ava's words. _Our mate is hurting, she is in pain._

Sesshomaru growled, "She isn't our mate yet, and I know she's in pain."

Sesshomaru hastily stripped off his clothing until he was bare, laying his swords next to his bed. _We should comfort her._

Sesshomaru sighed as he lay in bed, greedily inhaling Ava's scent on his furs, _she isn't inuyoukai, she doesn't know us. The gesture would make her uncomfortable and likely do more harm than good._

He could practically hear a derisive snort. _You act as if you are blind and cannot see how she looks at us or how she smells when she stares. We are one, everything I know you do as well, you choose to ignore the signs, and look where that has gotten us. You are inuyoukai, if there is one basic teaching you should never forget, it is to never question your instincts. You listen to your instincts and do not hesitate on the battlefield, this is no different. She is to be our mate, court her like the proud, proper inuyoukai you are and like she deserves._

Sesshomaru roughly grabbed a fur pelt and covered his lower waist, his mokomoko draping around him as he tried to silence his mind and inner Beast.

 _Fine, now let me sleep._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for reading, please review! :)**

* * *

Ava woke suddenly, her eyes darting open as she gripped the covers to her chest tightly. It hadn't been a peaceful sleep as she mulled over the news Sesshomaru had given her. She sat up slowly, blinking to clear the sleep away as she pushed her hair away from her eyes.

 _There's no escaping this, it really did happen._

A light rap sounded on the door and then gently slid open, Usagi appearing in the entryway with her head bowed, "Good morning, my Lady, I'm sorry to disturb you, but came to see if I could help you get ready this morning?"

Ava couldn't find the energy to make herself smile so she resorted to a nod, "Sure."

Usagi entered quickly and shut the door behind her as she opened the closet, "What would you like to wear today?"

Ava clenched the blanket against her chest tightly as she looked at the floor, "It does not matter."

Usagi nodded, her face dropping at seeing her new mistress so saddened when the night before she had been much kinder and happier, "Of course, my Lady."

Usagi pulled out a pale pink kimono with white cherry blossoms on the neck and sleeves in the same fashion as the previous kimono, a white obi to accompany the garment. Ava finally stood, not in the least caring for her nudity in front of another woman, and reached past Usagi into the closet to grab a plain white bra and white lace panties, stepping into them quietly. Usagi said nothing as she eyed the strange garments, helping Ava into the kimono and tying the obi loosely in a bow in the back. Ava slipped into a pair of soft, silk matching slippers.

"If you would take a seat in the wash room, I can fix your hair."

Ava just nodded and sat at the vanity stool in front of the basin, averting her eyes from the mirror, "Something simple, just a braid."

Usagi nodded as she began brushing Ava's golden locks, "Of course."

Within minutes Usagi had created a beautiful but simple fish tail braid.

 _I'll never be able to have a daughter to do this with, to brush her hair, to fix her makeup…_

Ava's eyes started to water as she stood quickly, "Thank you, Usagi."

And Ava rushed out of the room, not having the heart to ask Usagi to leave after she had been so kind. Ava left for the gardens, the only place she knew of besides the dining room to get some privacy.

When she made it to the cherry blossom tree she reached out with one hand and grabbed the trunk to try and steady herself, the aching in her chest bringing her to her knees.

It came upon her suddenly, the pain of losing the chance to be a mother, the tears streaming down her face as she bowed her head and sobbed. She clenched at the fabric around her chest, willing the pain in her heart to stop.

Ava felt familiar warmth surround her suddenly and raised her head, seeing the white fur of Sesshomaru's mokomoko wrapped around her as if in a hug. Then she saw his arms, wrapping around her front as he pulled her back into his chest.

She sniffled and reached up to grasp his wrists, holding on to him as she continued to cry.

When the tears finally stopped, he spoke, "I know your loss is great, and there is nothing that can ease this pain right now. But, I can assure you that Ko Kira will suffer for what he has done."

Ava nodded, exhausted from crying as she laid her cheek against the fur of the mokomoko at her shoulder, "I wasn't ready to be a mother yet, but I wanted to be, one day. I did not know that it could hurt so bad to lose something like this."

"It is a curse, and all curses can be broken. This is not a fate you should accept. Do not let it break you."

Sesshomaru helped Ava to stand, turning her around gently with his mokomoko as it wrapped around her waist to trail behind her.

Ava nodded and took a deep breath, "You're right. I won't accept this. I'll find a way to break the curse."

Sesshomaru reached out and cupped her cheek, a small smile on his face, "Good girl."

Ava finally felt relieved and a weight lift, her tears releasing the pain and invigorating her with a desire to see Ko Kira destroyed and the curse broken.

"Would you be interested in breakfast?"

Ava looked up into Sesshomaru's golden eyes, amazed that just by staring at his features she was able to suddenly feel so calm, "Sure."

Sesshomaru led her back inside to the dining room where a large spread of food was prepared as she sat down in the same seat she had for dinner.

"This is a lot of food, I mean I know I ate a lot last night but..."

"Shortly, the remainder of my pack will be arriving from the Western Palace. My human ward, Rin, my demon attendant Jaken, and my loyal dragon companion, Ah-Un. We will be leaving shortly to hunt down Ko Kira."

Ava grabbed some fruit and pastries and began eating, "It must be an inu trait, to have a pack?"

Sesshomaru nodded slightly while he slowly ate the meat on his plate, "It is inu instinct to have a pack, we are pack creatures and sooner or later in our lives we find ourselves with the need to be a part of a pack. Even my half-brother's part inu instincts were strong enough to have him seek out a pack. It is in our nature."

"So your pack, they are all like family?"

"I suppose the parallel could be drawn, but as Alpha I would protect my pack before anyone else, family or not. Inuyoukai are loyal."

"Are there a lot of inuyoukai in the world?"

"Not many, certainly few of royal birth."

Ava took a sip of water as she eyed Sesshomaru's markings, "Do those markings…errr…tattoos…on your face and wrists have something to do with your lineage?"

"They are not tattoos, but yes, they are markings that let others know of my lineage. The crescent moon I inherited from my mother, who was part of the Royal Crescent Moon family, and the magenta markings are a symbol that I am the son of the great Inu No Taisho."

"You speak proudly of your father. Were you close?"

Sesshomaru's eyes darted to the side and his jaw clenched, Ava immediately feeling a change in the air at his obvious discomfort on the subject, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up a painful subject."

Sesshomaru tried to calm down, he hated speaking of his relationship with his father. They had been close, before he had left his mother for Inuyasha's mother. And then his father had passed, leaving Inuyasha with his most powerful sword and leaving Sesshomaru with a nearly useless sword.

Sesshomaru's ears perked up at the sound of AH-Un's arrival.

"They have arrived. Please, continue to eat, I must speak with them first."

Ava just nodded as Sesshomaru rushed off.

* * *

"My Lord, it is so good to see you. I cannot stand babysitting this infernal human child any longer," greeted Jaken as he hopped from AH-Un's back.

Sesshomaru glared at him as Rin jumped off AH-Un, bounding towards him with open arms, "Lord Sesshomaru!"

Rin squeezed Sesshomaru in a hug, his hand reaching up to pat her on her head, "Have you been listening to Jaken, Rin?"

Rin blushed in shame and looked down, "Well, most of the time."

"She's been a damned nuisance is what she's been, hardly listening to me more like it!"

"Jaken, silence."

Jaken bowed, his staff sweeping below him, "Yes my Lord."

Rin untangled herself from Sesshomaru, beaming up at him with a large smile.

"We will have someone joining us on our journey. I will be tracking Naraku's creation Ko Kira and a woman he has harmed will be accompanying us to see to it that he meets his death."

Rin squealed in delight, "Ohhh, a lady! Rin is so excited!"

"Rin, I expect you to be on your best behavior, is that understood?"

"Of course, Sesshomaru-sama."

"And Jaken, you are not to disrespect her. She is not a demon nor is she entirely human, but you are not to speak to her in any derisive manner or there will be serious consequences. Do I make myself clear?"

Jaken seemed to groan, "Yes, my Lord."

Sesshomaru led Jaken and Rin towards the dining room, Ava hearing them approach and standing from the dining table. Rin ran up to her, clasping her hands together as she looked up at Ava with wide eyes and a gaping mouth.

Ava smiled, "You must be Rin, I'm Ava. It's nice to meet you."

"You're so pretty. I mean, it's nice to meet you too."

Ava blushed, "Thank you," and her eyes averted to the small toad like demon carrying a staff, "And you must be Jaken, it is nice to meet you as well."

Jaken blinked owlishly, also taken aback by Ava's beauty and kind manners.

Sesshomaru nudged him with his boot to speak, "Umm, yes, my Lady, a pleasure."

"Well, while you two eat, I suppose I should get my things packed."

Sesshomaru stepped out of the way to let Ava pass as Jaken and Rin hurried towards the food, "Usagi will be there shortly to help you."

Ava nodded, "Thank you," Ava turned and headed towards her room, stepping inside and heading straight for the closet.

She grabbed the hiking bag that had been partially emptied of her clothing, only food and travel essentials remaining in the bag. When she sat the bag on the bed to re-pack it, Usagi entered the room.

"My lady, let me help you."

Ava's lips turned up in a small smile, "Usagi, you know don't have to call me "my lady", I am definitely no one of importance."

Usagi bowed her head, "I am sorry, my lady, but it would be inappropriate for me to do otherwise and Lord Sesshomaru would not approve."

"Oh…err…well, ok, but I wanted to say I'm sorry for running out on you this morning. I really appreciated your help with everything and feel terrible for darting out like I did."

"There is no need for apology, my lady. Would you like me to help you pack your things?"

Ava nodded, moving back towards the closet to grab her handful of folded clothes to stuff in the bag, "Well, I have clothes from my home that I've been wearing to travel, but I'm starting to wonder if I should be trying to blend in more and wear a kimono. But I wasn't certain if I was even allowed to take any of these clothes with me…"

Usagi pulled out a midnight blue kimono, white obi, and a pair of hakama pants in the same color that were much more tailored and fitted than normal hakama pants, "Of course you may take them. Lord Sesshomaru had these items specially commissioned for you, my lady, upon your arrival while you recovered. If there is something else you may require I could create it for you rather quickly."

Ava's eyes widened as she stopped fiddling with the contents in her bag, shocked that Sesshomaru had specifically had the clothing made for her, and by Usagi no less.

"Wow, Usagi, you are very talented. They are beautiful. No, no, I shouldn't need anything else, but thank you for offering. What's that you are holding out?"

Usagi began folding the items, "Another kimono in addition to the one you are wearing, with a pair of hakama pants you can wear over, or under, the kimono that are better suited for battle, should you need to. However, traveling with Lord Sesshomaru, I am sure there is no need for you to ever engage in such violence. And although you have your own clothing, my Lady, I would suggest the kimonos as they bear the cherry blossom crest of his lineage, and anyone with half a brain wouldn't dare harm you after laying eyes on the symbol."

Ava's brow furrowed in confusion, not really understanding why his crest would be on her clothing, _Maybe because it was made by him, or commissioned by him?_

When she looked up from putting the folded garments Usagi had handed her into the bag, Sesshomaru's towering form filled up the doorway.

Ava's eyes scanned over his imposing figure, decked out in his full armor with mokomoko that made him look even fiercer, his yellow eyes half exposed with a sleepy like stare, "Usagi, that is enough, thank you."

Usagi bowed and scurried past him, "Of course my Lord."

Sesshomaru moved towards Ava as she zipped her bag, snapping her bedroll on top of the bag as she slipped her tanto in the side of her obi.

Sesshomaru snatched the tanto back just as quickly out of the obi, unsheathing it as he examined the blade, "Do you know how to use this?"

Ava clenched her jaw, annoyed that he had grabbed something off of her without question, "Sango taught me some basics, I feel more comfortable knowing I have something to defend myself with should the need arise."

Sesshomaru put the blade back in its holder, sliding it back into its place at her hip, "Hn. I would not let harm come to you. However, if you insist on carrying it, I will teach you how to properly use it."

Ava exhaled through her nose to try and release her frustration with his forward nature, eyeing the two swords on his hip, _I'm sure he is an expert at swordsmanship, and he is basically promising that he's going to make sure I'm not hurt. Calm down, woman._

"Alright, thanks."

Ava turned to heave up her bag to put it on, but it was also plucked from her body by two clawed fingers, Sesshomaru already turned away from her and walking out of the door, "Come, we are leaving. Ah-Un will carry your pack."

At that, she was relieved instead of annoyed, not having to lug around that heavy bag was definitely a relief. She followed after Sesshomaru to meet the last member of the pack.

When they came towards the front of the house, she saw a large, two-headed dragon sporting a saddle napping under a tree. Her steps slowed in their haste at approaching such a creature, watching as Rin darted out the house to throw herself onto AH-Un's back.

The dragon just raised its two heads, slowly standing as Rin grabbed the reins, "This is AH-Un. He's my best friend."

Ava stopped a few feet away and gave a small wave in nervousness, "Nice to meet you AH-Un."

The dragon blinked a few times and seemed to bow his heads lightly, before turning his attention towards Sesshomaru who was tying Ava's pack on AH-Un's back. Out of the corner of her eye, Ava watched as Jaken sped past her and hopped onto AH-Un's back as well, Rin and Jaken taken up the majority of the space on the saddle.

Ava watched as a mist began to grow around Sesshomaru's feet while he looked towards the dragon, "Follow us closely, we'll stay in the air until we reach the last location I've gotten a scent from Ko Kira."

Ava's eyes widened as Sesshomaru scooped her up against him by the waist, the mist forming into a solid cloud like structure under her feet as he rose above the tree tops. She squeaked in fear, although having been in the air before, she had been cradled in his arms and not focused on the ground far beneath her.

She gripped onto the front of his kimono, bravely trying to peer over his arm to get an idea of whether or not she would survive a fall from their current height.

"Relax, we are not far from our destination and you will not fall."

Ava scoffed, "Yeah, but if I did…"

He didn't let her finish, "Then I would catch you. Do not doubt my reflexes."

Ava shut her mouth. It was becoming strikingly clear that Sesshomaru had a great deal of pride and questioning him or his actions insulted him.

 _Yep, I'm definitely starting to see this Lordly side of him._

She released her grip on his kimono, trying to smooth out the fabric without bringing too much attention to herself. She finally dropped her arms to her side, the long sleeves of the pale pink kimono covering her hands. Sesshomaru's right arm was still wrapped loosely around her waist, but she glanced up at him briefly and noticed his eyes were focused ahead of them.

Wanting to see where they were going and to try and quell the nausea from traveling backwards, she looked up at Sesshomaru, "Is it alright if I turn around to see where we're headed?"

Sesshomaru just nodded and so she turned slowly, surprised that the clouds beneath her feet were solid in nature. When she finally looked ahead at the view, she gasped in disbelief.

"It's beautiful…" she murmured.

She could see tree tops, mountain ranges and fields that stretched for miles.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru's hand that rested on her hip flexed and tightened instinctively as he caught the scent of Ko Kira.

He lowered them to the ground slowly, setting them down in a densely wooded part of the forest as AH-Un made his descent behind them.

Sesshomaru released his hold on Ava and stepped away from the group in a flash, without a word.

Ava just looked around, confused as to what had just happened.

Rin hopped off of AH-Un and approached Ava, "It's alright, Ava-sama, Lord Sesshomaru always does this. He will come back for us."

Ava smiled at Rin, the cute little girl easily distracting her as she reached out and smoothed out a few of Rin's stray hairs, "You can call me just Ava, ok Rin?"

Rin smiled and nodded, "Ok, Lady Ava!"

Ava nearly groaned, she couldn't get anyone to listen to her about calling her by just her name.

* * *

Sesshomaru had landed the group away from the stream as he did not want the memory of Ko Kira's assault to re-open the wound in Ava's heart. He sped off to the stream, inhaling Ko Kira's scent mixed with the stronger scent of Ava's spilled blood on the ground.

He approached the soiled grass, stained with dried blood, his lip curling in anger. He caught Ko Kira's scent and followed it, finding the direction he had fled. Sesshomaru sped back towards the group to start tracking.

He approached his pack, Rin and Ava talking while Jaken sulked around, "This way."

And then he turned, knowing the group would follow. Rin grabbed Ava's hand and bounded after Sesshomaru, walking behind him and swinging Ava's arm back and forth as the group followed the regal Lord.

"So Rin, what do you like to do for fun?"

Rin pursed her lips in thought and then her eyes lit up, "I love to pick flowers and make crowns with them for AH-Un, Jaken, and Lord Sesshomaru, and I love to fly on AH-Un, catch fish, and play with Lord Sesshomaru's hair."

A growl sounded ahead of them while Jaken squeaked in horror, "You stupid girl, do not speak of Lord Sesshomaru so casually to strangers!"

Ava watched the whole group react to Rin's innocent words, and she couldn't help keep in the laughter that bubbled past her lips.

"You guys are too much. And Jaken, I don't think calling a little girl 'stupid' is very nice, that's called bullying. She didn't mean anything by it, kids will say anything. It's normal."

Jaken narrowed his eyes, not wanting to take orders from the new addition to their pack. But, as he opened his mouth to keep his tirade going, a much lower, warning growl echoed ahead of them and Jaken shut his mouth.

Rin just giggled, used to the temperaments of Sesshomaru and Jaken as she held tight to her grip on Ava's hand, "What do you like to do for fun, Lady Ava?"

Ava tapped her chin with a finger from her free hand, looking up in thought, "Well, I love to travel the world, learn about new cultures, but most of all, I love to dance all kinds of dance."

Rin's eyes lit up, "Really?! That's amazing! I didn't know there were many types of dances."

Ava grinned and nodded, reminding herself of the time period, "I believe the culture here is most familiar with Odori and Mai, but I don't know how to dance like that."

Rin frowned, "Then what kind of dance can you do? You must show Rin!"

Ava chuckled, "They are styles of dance that you have never seen before. My favorite is one called ballet, I think it would be your favorite too as it is the most feminine. In ballet, you learn to twirl and bend and leap through the air. And, when you are older like me, you can learn to dance on the very tip of your toes. When we rest I can show you something basic and teach it to you, if you'd like?"

"Rin would like that very much! But dancing on the tip of your toes? That sounds painful and hard."

Rin tried to pull herself up on her tip toes but stumbled, Ava reaching to right her up so she wouldn't fall.

"You have to wear special shoes to do it, so don't try to do it or you will hurt yourself, ok?"

"Ok, Lady Ava."

Rin and Ava continued on like that for a few hours, talking about anything that interested Rin as they followed Sesshomaru, finally coming to a stop to take a short break.

Ava went for her pack carefully, approaching AH-Un with trepidation as she opened a side zipper and pulled out some beef jerky along with her filtering water bottle. She took a long drink, watching as Rin drank from a large lamb skin of water.

Ava put the water back in the bag, but kept hold of the jerky, walking back to the trio and offering up her food, "Would you like some? It's just dried beef."

Sesshomaru shook his head in the negative as Rin greedily grabbed a piece and started chewing loudly, "Mmmm, this is really good!"

Jaken eyed the jerky, wanting to grab a piece after Rin made it sound so tasty.

Ava smiled and extended a piece towards him, "Please, I insist."

Jaken reached out tentatively and then grabbed a piece, biting off a chunk and chewing on it thoroughly, "Errr…thank you. It's rather good."

Ava started to chew on her on piece, grateful she had eaten a large meal for breakfast as it seemed the group didn't really believe in the concept of lunch.

They all sat down to rest, save Sesshomaru, who didn't look the least bit tired. He stood near the front of the group, leaning casually against a tree. Although, as Ava's eyes drifted over his form, she realized that there really was nothing casual about his stance.

His eyes looked guarded as they scanned their surroundings; his body seemed ready to pounce at any moment. He caught her eyes as she perused his form, blushing and ducking her head to turn her attention to her jerky as she was caught staring at him once again.

Sesshomaru was smirking internally, though his face was steeled into a mask of coldness. He did not want his emotions on display out in the open as they were, and without a barrier erected. He took Ava's embarrassment as a chance to drag his eyes over her seated form, running up from her extended legs, one knee slightly bent, exposing a long, creamy leg between the folds of the kimono. He passed over her hips and waist, the tie of the obi just tight enough to draw attention to the swell in her hips.

His eyes drifted up to her chest, the pale kimono drawn tight against her round, swollen breasts. He traveled up her slender neck and past the cherry blossom crest at the neck of the kimono, to her luscious pink lips in the shape of a heart, perfect, white teeth gleaming beneath them. He watched as her eyelashes fluttered as she picked at the food in her hands, her dark lashes long and brushing against her skin, framing out large, hazel eyes.

His inner beast nearly groaned in want, _she is perfect for us, is she not? Beautiful, graceful, intelligent, unique…It is clear just by watching her that she was meant for us. She wears our mark of royalty well…_

This time, Sesshomaru did not argue with his beast. He had given up the fight, as promised, and agreed to follow his instincts like a proper inuyoukai should and attempt to court Ava properly. But, he realized, now was not the time.

They had a score to settle with Naraku's minion first.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for sticking with the story so far, enjoy and please leave a review! :) If you are familiar with ballet and I don't do it justice in a description, I apologize ahead of time. I know very little about ballet and did research on trying to describe different moves, but found very little in the way of describing the moves and ended up watching lots of ballet instead... :P  
**

* * *

They traveled until the sun started to set, Sesshomaru finding a small clearing in the forest that was nearby a small stream.

"We will camp here for the night. Jaken, start the fire."

"Yes, my Lord!"

Jaken hopped to the task, running around and grabbing firewood while Rin and Ava grabbed their belongings from Ah-Un's back. Sesshomaru left in a flash once again without any word.

Ava sat her bag down against the trunk of a tree near the fire Jaken was creating, turning to Rin who was shaking out her bedroll, "He does that a lot doesn't he? Disappear like that?"

Rin smiled, "Lord Sesshomaru leaves but he always returns."

Ava shook out her bedroll as well, squatting down to pull out some toiletries and her water bottle from her bag, "Do you know where he goes off to?"

"To provide dinner for my pack."

Sesshomaru reappeared with a small doe, seemingly skinned and gutted, clenched in one bloodied hand, Ava and Rin turning to look at him.

Ava blinked a few times, "That was…quick."

"My speed is matched by none. Jaken, take care of cooking the meat."

"Yes my, Lord."

Ava shouldn't have been surprised that Sesshomaru was indeed, so fast and so lethal, he had swooped in to save her on two occasions when no one else could help her in time. Catching and skinning a deer was probably child's play to him. If his senses were as sharp as she imagined, he had probably sniffed out the food and had it in his sights long before he could actually see it.

Sesshomaru noticed the nearly empty water container next to Ava, along with a change of clothes and some other random bottles.

"There is a stream nearby, come, I will show you. Rin, grab your things."

Rin grabbed a few items as Ava scooped up her own, both following Sesshomaru through the woods.

They quickly reached the stream, Sesshomaru gesturing to Rin and Ava, "I will leave you to it."

He turned to leave them with their privacy, but not before Ava felt a large burst of his aura pass through her in a rush. She nearly staggered, watching as Sesshomaru's youkai energy actually took shape beyond the edge of the stream, surrounding the area in what appeared to be a barrier made of a brilliant purple.

She gasped and put a hand on her chest, the warmth of his aura flooding her body similarly to when he had healed her, but the feel of it entering her body was much lighter, though no less intense. It was almost as if he had stroked her skin with a feather, while warming her insides at the same time. Her cheeks heated as she involuntarily clenched her legs together, the sensation strangely erotic.

She was brought from her thoughts when Rin tugged on her sleeve, "Are you alright?"

She swallowed and managed a nod, turning towards the stream as she sat down her items on a small boulder, "I guess we should try and clean off as best as possible. The stream isn't very deep, but still, be careful not to slip."

Rin nodded, both of the women divesting their clothes as Ava clipped her fishtail braid on top of her head, not ready to spend hours with a wet head of hair. She grabbed her poof and bottle of pomegranate body wash and stepped into the cool stream with Rin. She shivered, walking to the stream until it was up to her knees at the deepest point, washing as quickly as possible while Rin did the same with a bar of soap.

Ava looked towards the barrier, "It's kind of pretty, huh Rin?"

Ava pointed to the barrier and Rin scrunched her eyebrows, "The trees? Yeah I guess they are pretty."

Ava shook her head as she rinsed off her arms, "No, Sesshomaru's barrier, the color is pretty."

Rin's brow came together in confusion as she looked to where Ava was pointing, "Barrier? What are you talking about?"

Ava just swallowed and shook her head, "Oh, um…never mind. Let's hurry, I'm freezing. I definitely miss warm baths right about now."

Rin nodded and they finished washing, heading to the shore to their clothing. Rin put on a plain blue yukata to sleep in while Ava grabbed her small hand towel and dried herself as quickly as possible. She pulled on a pair of plain pink sleep shorts and a small white t-shirt, folding up her kimono neatly before grabbing her water bottle to refill it. When they were done, they headed back to the tree line.

Sesshomaru was waiting for them as promised, his spiked armor shoulder leaning against a tree trunk facing away from the stream.

Rin ran up to him, grabbing his hand as she shivered, "Come on, let's go back to the fire, that water was cold!"

"Hn."

And as they started walking, Ava slightly behind the pair, she watched as Sesshomaru's mokomoko snaked around Rin's shoulder, Rin suddenly beaming with happiness as she snuggled into the fur.

Ava wrapped her arms around herself and rubbed her forearms, goosebumps prickling her skin. She envied Rin. She knew how warm and comfortable Sesshomaru's mokomoko was.

They arrived quickly back to the camp to find their dinner roasting above the fire. Ava scooted her bedroll to the fire rather hastily, plopping down on it and putting her hands out to the fire to warm up. It didn't take long before she was toasty again, hugging her knees to her chest as she rested her cheek against one leg. Rin scooted next to her, assuming a similar position as she watched Ava.

"Your sleeping clothes look funny, kind of like Lady Kagome's."

Ava couldn't help but crack a smile, "That makes sense, we are both from similar…cultures."

Ava wasn't sure she should try explaining a time warp to a young child.

"Oh, ok."

Ava noticed Rin's hair was quite disheveled as she snuggled into Sesshomaru's mokomoko, so she reached into her bag behind her to grab her brush.

Sesshomaru sat across from the fire, leaning against a tree, one arm draped across a bent knee, the other straightened in front of him, his armor in a pile next to him, and his swords sitting alongside his body. He watched with half-lidded eyes the exchanges between Rin and Ava.

Ava suddenly opened her legs and patted between them, "Come on Rin, sit here and I'll brush your hair."

"Ok!"

Rin plopped down between Ava's leg, playing with one end of Sesshomaru's mokomoko that she had drug across her lap while Ava started gently brushing out Rin's long, dark locks.

The mokomoko was draped across one of Ava's bare legs, tickling her skin. She smiled, humming as she brushed Rin's hair.

Suddenly Rin jumped up, clasping her hands together as she dropped the mokomoko. Sesshomaru immediately called it back to his side to avoid Rin stomping on it.

"You promised you would show me one of these dances you spoke of and teach me!"

Ava nearly groaned, she was tired and just wanted to eat and fall asleep, but she didn't want to say no to the little girl. She pulled herself up, putting her silk slippers back on as she smoothed out her clothes.

"Alright, here are a few basic ballet positions."

And she began to show Rin the varying ballet positions, Rin emulating to the best of her ability. She helped correct her stances, teaching her about posture and how to gracefully extend her arms.

After quite a bit of time had passed, Jaken announced the food was ready.

Rin huffed, "Your dancing is really difficult. I can't turn my feet like you."

Ava sat down, grabbing the proffered food Jaken had extended to her with a smile and thanks, "It is difficult, Rin, but I believe anything worth your time is probably going to be difficult. When you put your mind to something and you work hard it, you get to be really good and it fills you with great pride. See, watch, I use these basic moves I taught you, I put them together with a few dance moves, and after years of practice, I can do this."

Ava placed her food down, standing as she danced lightly on her feet, incorporating the basic moves she had taught Rin, bending over at the waist to extend one leg up and behind her into a split so that she was perpendicular to the ground, gracefully coming back to first position.

Sesshomaru nearly choked on his food, and Jaken dropped his on the ground.

Ava turned her head to look at the two demons with a brow of confusion, before shrugging her shoulders and sitting down to eat.

"Lady Ava that was amazing. How can you bend like that?!"

Ava took a few bites of food before answering, "Practice, years and years of practice. In ballet, it is crucial to be extremely flexible. Nearly every morning I wake up and I stretch so that I will always stay limber."

Rin's eyes lit up as she sat eating her food, admiring Ava without any further words.

Sesshomaru, on the other hand, was watching Ava with darkened amber eyes, never before having seen a woman move with such flexibility before, finding it strangely alluring.

* * *

The next day the group woke, ate a quick breakfast of the deer meat, and departed for the day. They traveled much like the previous day, until at about mid-afternoon, Sesshomaru came to a sudden stop. The group halted behind him, no one daring to speak as they could feel the tension in the air. Suddenly, Sesshomaru's hand was around Tokijin as he unsheathed the sword.

A hissing sound was heard ahead of them, to which Sesshomaru responded with his own menacing growl, "Move in for an attack and you will regret it."

Ava gripped Rin's hand and tugged Rin behind her, backing towards Ah-Un and away from the hissing voice ahead of them, "Deliciousssss…I sssense human females…"

And out of the tree line ahead of them slithered an 8 foot tall black snack, a Shikon jewel at the center of its head.

Sesshomaru crouched, Tokijin crackling with energy, "You have been warned, demon."

Ava watched intently as Sesshomaru leaped into the air, his silver mane flowing behind him, yellow electricity sparking from his sword. She swallowed in anticipation at seeing him in action, something thrilling her insides at watching him engage in battle.

She watched his sword descend on the snake, cutting right through the center of its head, the Shikon jewel popping out and landing on the ground nearby. The snake fell to the ground, its body twitching in death.

Perhaps it was the show of strength, the absolute perfection in which he fought, or his capability as a leader and male to protect his pack, but whatever it was, it had Ava suddenly hot, bothered, and confused.

 _What in the world is wrong with me?_

Sesshomaru grabbed the Shikon jewel, wrapping it in a cloth and depositing it inside of his kimono before turning back to his huddled group. His nose twitched as his sights set on Ava, her cheeks flushed and her scent laced with hints of arousal.

A low, approving rumble vibrated his chest as he sheathed Tokijin, his pride swelling at his future mate's reaction to his slaying of an enemy, "We will move on from here, scavenger demons will be after the remains shortly. We will travel further until I find a suitable place to make camp."

They pushed on for another hour, until suddenly, the sky opened and a torrential downpour started beating down on them.

Sesshomaru growled in frustration, clenching his fists, "Jaken, take Rin on Ah-Un and follow."

Ava gasped when Sesshomaru grabbed her suddenly and tightly around the waist, his cloud forming underneath him as they rose into the air. When they started to rise higher and the rain pelted her harder, she gripped onto the front of his kimono, dipping her head down towards the crook of his arm to try and shield her eyes from the rain obscuring her vision. She felt his mokomoko wrap around her shoulders securely to provide some relief from the pouring rain, his arm still tight around her waist.

Sesshomaru dipped his head down towards Ava's ear, "The rain will make it harder to track Ko Kira, until it stops, we cannot move on or I risk losing his trail."

Ava nodded in understanding, a loud crack of thunder nearby causing her grip to tighten on his kimono and her head to dip lower, burying in his chest as she pressed her body closer to his. She felt his clawed hand on her waist flex and then grip her tighter, a light rumble vibrating his chest as she felt the light caress of his aura snake around her.

Like before, it warmed her insides and sent a heat searing between her legs.

She realized they were back on solid ground when the rain no longer pelted her and the wind had stopped whipping past her, but she hadn't quite been able to let Sesshomaru go.

 _Never in my life have I felt something like this. My God I'm practically going to hump his leg if I don't let go of him._

She peeked her eyes opened, his hand still firm around her waist, her eyelashes wet with rain drops as she managed to peer up at him. His eyes were smoldering, and at the moment, she realized that with his superb senses he could probably smell her reaction to him.

Bravely, she managed with a soft whisper, "Are you aware the effect your aura has on me?"

She watched the corner of his mouth tilt into a smirk.

His hand gripped her tighter at the waist, the tips of his claws digging slightly into the small of her back, his head dipping down towards her as his lips brushed her ear, his voice low and rich, "Highly."

And then he purposely pushed out his youkai aura in a burst, creating a barrier around the cave he had landed them in. He released Ava wearily as Rin and Jaken ran into the shelter of the cave, moving to grab Rin and Ava's bags off of Ah-Un's back.

Ava's hands were clenching the neckline of her kimono, the large burst of his energy for the barrier creation made her clench her jaw in frustration, the ache between her legs building. She stood still for a few moments, unable to move from her spot until Rin was tugging on her sleeve, her hair and kimono just as drenched as Ava's.

"Lady Ava, are you alright?"

Ava glanced towards Sesshomaru's back and then looked down at Rin, nodding, "I'm fine. How about we get out of these wet clothes before we get sick, ok?"

"Ok!"

Ava opened her bag, glad it was waterproof, and pulled out the dark blue kimono that Usagi had packed for her. Rin was next to her groaning, pulling her clothes out of her satchel, "All my clothes and bedding got wet."

Rin held up a damp yukata to make her point.

"Alright, well take everything out and we will lay it out by the fire to dry overnight. I'll give you something of mine to wear to bed."

"Ok!"

Rin laid her things out next to the fire Jaken had made while Ava pulled out the shirt and shorts she had worn the night before to give to Rin. Ava looked around the cave for the first time, noting that it was decently tall, at least nine feet or so, and seemed to be pretty deep.

She grabbed the clothes and nodded towards the back of the cave at Rin, "Come on, let's head back there to change."

Rin followed her as they quickly divested themselves of the soaked clothing, both drying off with the hand towel that Ava had as they slipped into their dry clothing. The shirt was really big on Rin, but she had her put on the shorts just in case, helping her tie a knot in them to keep them on her.

Rin smiled, "Thank you Lady Ava!"

Ava, not having a clue how to tie an obi, was left wrapped in her midnight blue kimono with her white obi hanging in her hand, "Uh, Rin, any idea how to tie one of these things?"

Rin scrunched up her nose, her eyes looking saddened, "No, Rin does not know how to tie an obi."

Ava nodded and sighed, "It's alright, I guess I'll improvise."

She managed to wrap the obi around her twice, tying it off at the corner in a small knot much like she would have done a robe, keeping it slightly loose so it wasn't uncomfortable to sleep in.

The pair emerged, Ava taking their wet clothes and laying them out on the stone floor next to Rin's other wet clothing. She pulled out her bedroll near the fire, glancing around and noticing that Sesshomaru was no longer present and Ah-Un was at the mouth of the cave, blocking most of the entrance and keeping out drafts of rain. Jaken was perched on a small boulder next to the fire, drying off.

Ava and Rin sat on the bedroll near the fire to dry their hair out. Ava worked on untying the braid while Rin brushed her own hair, both of their locks rather soaked. Ava finally shook her hair free, the golden blonde strands all in waves from the fishtail braid.

They sat for a while, making small talk, Jaken actually quiet and not squawking obscenities. Rin finally laid back on the bedroll, and with an internal groan, Ava realized she was going to have to do the right thing and give Rin her bedroll for the night.

She curled her legs under her, trying to stay on her small square of bedroll that Rin hadn't occupied in order to stay off the cold stone as long as possible. She played with her strands of hair, trying to dry out sections near the fire.

She felt a prickle at her senses and looked towards the mouth of the cave, Sesshomaru walking in with two skinned rabbits. Jaken immediately jumped into action, taking the rabbits and putting them on skewers over the fire.

The section Jaken had set up the fire in was a relatively small area, so the group was huddled closer than they had been the night before. Sesshomaru sat down to Ava's right, leaning against a boulder. She turned her head, noticing that he didn't look the least bit wet from the rain. She ran her eyes from the tip of his head to his shoes, and nothing looked anything but perfect on him.

She scoffed, "How in the world are you dry?"

Jaken nearly squawked, wanting to tell her not to address Sesshomaru so informally, but with a quick and narrowed glance from his Lord, he shut his mouth.

"My youkai energy serves many purposes, one of which to keep me clean at all times. It would not do smelling like a wet dog."

Ava couldn't help but chuckle at the imagery of a soaking wet white dog, "That's pretty useful. Speaking of youkai energy," she turned her head to glance at Rin, who had dozed off momentarily, "why can I see your barrier and Rin can't?"

"Rin is human, her eyes cannot see certain supernatural elements. You, however, as we have determined, are not entirely human. Your ability to see youkai energy physically manifest reinforces the idea that you could be a Tennyo."

"Oh. Well, can you really tell if I am a Tennyo? I don't feel like I'm any different…do I smell differently than a human?"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he inhaled, her sweet, fruity scent laced with the smell of the sky invading his senses, "You smell like no other; human, miko, hanyou, demon, or otherwise. I've nothing else to compare your scent to."

"I wish there was someone I could ask that would be able to tell me. I mean, I don't want to wake up one day with horns coming out of my head."

Sesshomaru's lip lifted in a rare small smile, "I sincerely doubt that would happen. But if you are truly a Tennyo, I would imagine visiting a holy temple to attempt to speak with the Kamis would be your best choice. We can stop at one tomorrow, if you wish."

Ava's eyes lit up, "That would be amazing! At least it's worth a shot. Thank you!"

Jaken interrupted with their food, Rin waking up to eat with them as well. They all ate in silence, and when they finished, Ava got up to grab her backpack to use as a pillow.

When she went to sit on her small square of bedroll, Rin had already stretched out and wrapped herself in the covers. Ava sighed, sitting her backpack on the ground before lowering herself to the cool stone floor, fluffing the backpack to try and get comfortable. She watched Jaken hop off to curl up against Ah-Un's tail, and she started wondering if the dragon would share some body heat with her as well.

She laid on her back for a few minutes, before the cold of the stone seeped into her bones so much she tossed to her side, facing towards Rin and away from Sesshomaru. She tried to force herself to sleep, but the cold combined with the hardness of the stone digging into her hip was making it nearly impossible.

She felt a tickle at her hand and then the warmth of soft fur wrap around her wrist, tugging on her lightly. She turned back over onto her back, following the mokomoko with her eyes up to its owner.

"Come here."

She swallowed, wondering what he wanted. She pushed herself to her knees and scooted next to him, "Um, yes?"

His armor lay next to him on his right side, along with his swords, his hair flowing around his shoulders and his kimono looser than usual at the waist.

She felt his mokomoko snake up behind her and push her closer towards him, his left arm opening up, "Come, lay down."

Her heart started beating harder and her mouth went dry, but with another slight shove of his mokomoko, she slowly brought herself to stretch out next to his reclining figure, her head near the crook of his arm.

His mokomoko moved to cradled along her back and the entire length of her body, his arm coming around her shoulders to hold her tighter against him, forcing her head onto his chest above his heart. "Thank you."

She swallowed and inhaled, his woodsy, spicy scent, comforting her and making her want to burrow her nose in his clothes. She closed her eyes and tried to steady her breathing when a low rumbling began to emit from Sesshomaru's chest. It rolled through her body and the rumbling, along with the sound of his heartbeat, lulled her to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for all the favorites and follows, drop me a review and let me know how you are liking it! :)**

* * *

When Ava opened her eyes, she expected Sesshomaru to have been gone. So she was surprised to find that she was quite comfortable and warm pressed up against the side of his body, and peering up at him, she saw that his eyes were closed and his breathing was deep.

For the first time, she was able to clearly see the magenta markings that swooped across his eyelids, following them to his high cheekbones adorned with the same colored markings. Her eyes went to his hair, and then his pointed, elf-like ears, fascinated by their shape and wanting to run her tongue along the tip to see how they felt. She looked down at his lips that looked so soft, knowing that lethal fangs hid behind them.

How she wanted to grab his lip between her own teeth… _Good God, woman, stop visually molesting him and get yourself together, what is this the female version of morning wood?_

Thinking about that didn't help because suddenly her eyes were drawn downward curious if a youkai like himself experienced such a thing.

She jumped slightly with a small squeak when she felt his long fingers press into the middle of her back, "And what has you waking so flustered this morning?"

Ava immediately blushed and ducked her head, trying to pull away from him, but he held her tight, his mokomoko still secure along her body. His free hand lifted her chin to look up at him and she tried to avert her eyes, but the smoldering of his amber eyes had her trapped.

She swallowed, trying to think of what to say. He smirked, the tip of a fang peeking out and suddenly she wondered what it would feel like to be bitten by those teeth in the throes of passion.

 _Where in the hell is this coming from? Since when did I become a sex crazed maniac who only thinks about sex when looking at someone?! Well no…not just anyone…just him._

Sesshomaru watched the emotions flicker across her face, the sweetness of her arousal rushing his nose again when she stared at his mouth.

 _Perhaps it will not be so difficult to court her as I had imagined._

Ava tried to think of something, anything, to get her some space to try and clear her head. Sesshomaru's warm, hard body and woodsy, spicy scent was overwhelming her and she needed to get back to her senses.

"I need to go to the bathroom…please."

Sesshomaru's eyebrow raised skeptically, "Woman, we are surrounded by a forest, there is no bathroom around. We will find a spring later."

Ava grit her teeth, _Is he really going to make me say it? If I say 'relieve myself' is he going to think I mean I need to relieve my sexual frustration? I can't just say 'pee', that sounds too crude to tell a Lord you have to take a whizz. Even if I'm trying to come up with a reason to run away for a moment I have to be tactful…_

"I need to…you know…ummm…outside…bushes…" Ava mentally slapped herself, but Sesshomaru seemed to get the message.

His hold loosened and she scampered to her feet, rushing past Ah-Un and Jaken and out to find some bushes.

Sesshomaru was chuckling on the inside. It was obvious that despite her attraction to him and his to her, she could be skittish. She had her moments when she had bravely faced him, but he could tell that she was still not ready. Had she been an inu youkai, the moment they had laid eyes on each other he would have had her on her knees and submitting, immediately marking his claim as her mate.

His inner beast nearly laughed at him, _As if we would have wanted that. When have we ever liked anything that was easy?_

Sesshomaru stood, tying his armor back into place as he realized that was true, he did so very much enjoy stalking his prey. Sometimes the chase was as fun as the catch.

When Ava came back in, the group ate breakfast and packed their things to leave.

When everyone was getting ready to leave the cave, Sesshomaru called out to Ava, "Stay for a moment."

The rest of the group exited, leaving them alone in the cave. Sesshomaru stepped forward and then behind Ava, sweeping her hair off her shoulders and lightly grazing her neck with the tips of his claws. He listened as her breath hitched, enjoying the effect such a light touch had on her.

He reached his arms around her waist, and grabbed onto the tie of the obi, "You bear my crest on your kimono, it would not do for you to be dressed inappropriately in public as a representation of my House."

Ava swallowed as he pulled the tie loose, and after blinking through her shock, she straightened the kimono to make sure it stayed closed. He looped the obi around her slowly, his claws grazing along her ribs purposely as he did so. He listened to her heartbeat quicken as he tied the obi off in the back.

"Much better."

Ava nodded numbly, smoothing down the front of the midnight blue kimono, "Thank you."

Sesshomaru bowed his head slightly, turning to leave as she followed behind.

* * *

After a few hours of travel, as promised, they reached a village with a small temple located at the edge of the town.

Sesshomaru masked his aura as they approached, "Jaken, Ah-Un, stay out of sight. Rin, take Ava to the temple and tell them that you are travelers wishing to stop and pay your respects to the Kamis. I will be watching from the forest."

Rin grabbed Ava's hand, but Ava turned to Sesshomaru with a confused look on her face, "Why aren't you guys coming?"

Jaken and Ah-Un had already made themselves scarce, "Certain monks with reiki can sense youkai energy when it gets too close to the village, they would not be willing to help you if they saw you traveling with a youkai. Go, you will be safe."

Before she left, Sesshomaru gently plucked the tanto from her waist of her obi.

Ava finally went, hesitantly, alone with Rin down into the village. As she passed villagers, they stopped in their tracks and stared with jaws wide open.

Ava swallowed, and when they finally were out of hearing range, Ava leaned down to Rin to whisper, "Why are they staring like that Rin?"

Rin looked up at Ava, beaming with a smile, "Because you are so beautiful and you are dressed like royalty."

Ava's eyes widened slightly as she looked down at herself and then back at the villagers they had passed that were dressed in plain, brown clothing.

They started to near the temple so she hurried, "What do you mean dressed like royalty, because of the silk kimono?"

Rin pursed her lips and then pointed to the cherry blossoms, "Kind of, but also because of the crest. They don't know it's youkai but a crest on the neck like that means you are royalty, like Lord Sesshomaru."

Ava gave Rin a look that clearly said she was not certain she believed what she was hearing, but they had reached the temple where a monk came out to greet them and she could discuss it no further.

The monk assessed the two travelers, his eyes widening at landing on the beauty before him as he swallowed to find his voice, "How may I assist you?"

Ava remembered Sesshomaru's words and repeated them to the monk.

He bowed his head and stepped from the doorway, sweeping his arm to the side, "Of course, my Lady. The Kamis welcome you and smile on your presence here."

Ava nodded politely, "Thank you," and went to walk in but Rin let go of her hand.

"Rin, aren't you coming?"

Rin shook her head, "No, he told me that you needed to go alone."

Ava knew which 'he' she was talking about, so she simply nodded and took a deep breath, stepping inside as the monk closed the temple door behind her for privacy.

Ava was unfamiliar with the culture, but she assumed she should take off her shoes so she slipped off her shoes at the door. The room wasn't that large, but there was incense burning in a small gold pot in the front of the room, a few statues of different Kamis around the room.

Candles provided light scattered around all four corners as there were no windows in the temple. Ava went to the center of the room and knelt, placing her hands on her lap as she bowed her head and took a deep breath, trying to figure out how to start.

"Hi, I'm Ava, I'm sure you know who I am…"

She took another breath, trying to pull her thoughts together, "I came here today to see if you could help guide me and provide me with some answers. I was pulled into this world that I know nothing about, and I'm not sure of my purpose here…People I've met think I'm this Tennyo…a messenger of the Gods, but I don't think I'm anything special like that. I mean…I can't even have children now, and I don't understand why any of this is happening. Did I do something to anger you?"

A light breeze blew through the temple, and suddenly the room was pitched into darkness. Ava, however, did not feel frightened. The presence that had suddenly permeated the room was one that filled her with joy and comfort.

"Our dear Tennyo Ava, you have done nothing to anger us."

A golden light filled the room and then took on the form of a woman, though she wasn't quite solid in form as she seemed to be made of light. Ava couldn't help but feel reassured by her aura.

"So I am…I am this Tennyo that Lady Kaede spoke of?"

A much deeper, but yet melodic male voice answered as another golden light filled the room, "You are indeed a Tennyo, little Ava. A messenger of the gods, an angel, servant to the Heavens, a spiritual guide, your kind has had many names over time. Although born on the Earth, you were created by the Kamis, and you are not human, Ava. You are enlightened, a child of the Heavens."

Ava swallowed, "But, I do not know what that means. I do not understand my purpose. I do not feel like I have any special abilities."

The female Kami smiled, "Every Tennyo that is born serves a different purpose, with different abilities. Throughout your long life, we will call on you for different reasons, to help carry out our will and restore balance in the world. You have already learned of your ability to sense youkai energy, and your resolve, your ability to overcome obstacles in your path, that is one of your abilities as well. And love, Ava, is one of your greatest gifts that will guide you to your purpose."

The male Kami continued, "And your purpose now, the reason we brought you here, is because the balance of life and death has been compromised by the presence of Naraku and the Shikon No Tama. His puppet, Ko Kira, has destroyed many future lives of youkai and hanyou by cursing the womb of women both pregnant with child and those that carry the future of youkai and hanyou children. He must be stopped. This purpose was why we brought you here, to this time."

Ava's eyes began to cloud with tears at the mention of Ko Kira, "I understand. Was that why he took away my ability to have children, so that it would make me go after him? But I won't even be the one to destroy him, it will be Sesshomaru."

Ava felt the comforting aura wrap around her again, the female Kami smiling down on her, "My dear, we are sorry for causing you so much pain. But please, trust in us. We do not take what we cannot give back. We do not ask for your service, without giving you something in return. As you work on fulfilling our purpose for bringing you here, you will also find great reward and happiness. We would never deny you that, Ava. Should you ever need us, call upon us in a holy place such as this. We are always watching over you, little Tennyo, we love you and will never forsake you."

Ava felt tears of happiness streak down her cheeks as the Kamis disappeared, the candles in the room all lit once again. Ava wiped her face, taking a few calming breaths to collect herself as she stood. The presence of the Kamis had been overwhelming.

With a renewed sense of purpose and hope, Ava slipped on her shoes and exited the temple.

The monk bowed to her respectfully, "Thank you for visiting, your presence has brought great peace to this place."

Ava smiled, not certain what to say, "Thank you."

She looked for Rin, who was sitting on the bottom step swinging her feet back and forth.

"Rin, are you ready to go?"

Rin jumped up and grabbed her hand, "Rin is ready!"

* * *

When Ava returned to the edge of the woods, the group had reassembled and was waiting. Sesshomaru handed back Ava's tanto, "Tonight, you will practice."

Ava nodded, wondering why he hadn't asked her how the visit went, "Don't you want to know?"

Sesshomaru began leading the group, and with a glance over his shoulder and narrowed eyes he responded, "Not here."

And he turned back around, the group moving quicker than usual through the forest. Ava knew Sesshomaru was not afraid, but the look on his face was one of guarded concern.

Ava kept a close eye on her surroundings in the forest as they traveled over the next few hours, trying to see if she could spot anything following them. She was certain, however, that whatever she could see Sesshomaru had probably already spotted from a much further distance.

She wasn't expecting, however, to run head on into Inuyasha and Kagome's group.

They were greeted with a loud yelling voice from the hanyou who was pointing his sword at his brother, "Hey, what the hell are you doing here?!"

Sesshomaru practically rolled his eyes at his brother's predictability, ignoring Inuyasha and turning to Kagome, "Miko, I presume you are tracking the Shikon shards that have been following my pack. I thought it best to lead them your way."

Kagome opened her mouth for a moment in shock and then closed it, nodding, "They're not far behind you. Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru, for directing them here."

Sesshomaru bowed his head slightly and then reached inside his kimono, producing a small package wrapped in white.

He extended his hand towards Kagome, "To add to your collection."

Kagome took the package and unwrapped it, revealing Shikon shards. She immediately put them in the jar with the others, her touch automatically purifying the shards.

Kagome bowed, "Thank you so much, Lord Sesshomaru. You have done so much for our group already; you are more than welcome to join with us if you wish to defeat Naraku as well."

Inuyasha's ears pinned back as he shook his sword at his brother, "The hell he is! Kagome have you lost your damned mind!"

"Inuyasha…SIT!"

Ava chuckled at their bantering, Inuyasha peeling himself off the ground slowly.

Kagome looked behind Sesshomaru to finally notice Ava, her eyes lighting up with joy, "Ava, it's so good to see you!"

Kagome ran up to Ava and hugged her, Ava welcoming the hug from the only other person who understood where she came from.

Sango was quick behind her, giving her a hug as well followed by Miroku, who, with one menacing look from Sesshomaru, saved his groping for Sango.

Shippo, Rin, and Kirara had employed a game of chase close-by with a rather unwilling Jaken who was running around squawking.

Sesshomaru moved silently to lean against a tree, his senses alert and ready for the enemy that was close-by.

Inuyasha managed to right his clothes and stalk up to Sesshomaru, who lifted one eyebrow at his father's fang, "You aren't getting my sword!"

Sesshomaru exhaled loudly, "I no longer want your sword, Inuyasha. Now cease your childish behavior and point that sword at the bear demon approaching behind us with your Miko's precious Shikon shards imbedded in it and do some actual good with the thing."

Inuyasha huffed in defeat and stomped away rather noisily, grabbing Kagome by the arm to meet the bear demon head on. Sango and Miroku followed close behind, leaving Ava a little out of place.

She was used to Sesshomaru defending their group, but saw that he was not moving from his place against the tree. She looked to him, and then to the direction Kagome had left in, torn on whether or not she should try and go to help them.

"Do not follow them." Sesshomaru's low, commanding voice barked out.

Ava's eyebrows knitted in confusion and a hint of anger at being bossed around, "Why not? And why aren't you going to help either? I've seen them all fight and I've seen you fight, I know you could defeat that demon far quicker than they could."

Sesshomaru turned his head to Ava, "And what would that accomplish? My brother needs to practice wielding my father's fang in battle in order to protect his pack. If I stepped in, it would not benefit him. He is Alpha of his pack, as I am Alpha of mine. It is his duty to protect his pack and those of his pack to protect him should the need arise. That is why I am not going to help him, and that is why you are not going to follow them."

Ava understood his reasoning, she really did, but it didn't make her any less annoyed at him giving her orders like she was a child.

Ava grit her teeth and stomped over to face Sesshomaru with her hands on her hips, a few feet apart as the little ones played and laughed behind her, "Not that I would be much help to them, but just so you know, I don't particularly like being ordered around. If I came to the conclusion on my own that I want to go after them to make sure they haven't gotten themselves killed, then I'm damn well going to go after them on my own accord by my own decision. I don't heel like a damn dog because someone commands me to, that is not how women are treated where I come from!"

Sesshomaru was on her quicker than she could blink, and it was suddenly her back against the tree as he pressed her into it with his own body, one clawed hand on the side of her neck and the other on her waist.

His eyes narrowed and bled with red, the magenta markings on his face darkening, and his youkai aura wrapping itself around Ava as he spoke with a low growl, "You are part of my pack, and it is MY duty to protect you. If I do not think it's safe for you to go gallivanting off behind my idiot brother then I will make sure it does not happen. The way women are treated where you come from does not matter here. I have sworn to protect you and I will, and you will do as I command, THAT is how things work here."

Ava steeled her jaw, trying to fight the effects his aura had on her to keep her mind straight, "And if I refuse to do as you command?"

Sesshomaru's eyes were completely red and he grinned, both fangs exposed as he leaned in towards her ear, his aura nearly smothering her, his voice low and smoldering, "Then I will take great pleasure in punishing you."

Ava closed her eyes as she gripped the hard bark of the tree behind her, a shudder running through her body as she let out a soft moan.

 _Punish me? Why, oh why do I want to go after Inuyasha's group and see exactly what this punishment entails?_

Ava forgot why she was arguing in the first place when she felt his fangs graze her neck, followed by a lap of his tongue, "And when you're good, and you do as I say, you get rewarded…in one way or another."

"Sesshomaru-sama! Look what Rin found!"

Sesshomaru pushed away from Ava with a final glance, Ava still clinging to the tree to find her bearings. When Sesshomaru left to see the flowers Rin had picked, Ava was finally able to take a deep breath and try to relax.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw the red outfit of Inuyasha, and Kagome, Sango, and Miroku following behind all unscathed. She sighed in relief, hearing Kagome and Inuyasha arguing over Kagome putting herself in danger when she was only supposed to tell Inuyasha where to strike the demon to get the Shikon shards.

 _At least I'm not the only one getting scolded._

Ava pushed off the tree, meeting the group and grabbing Kagome and Sango by the arm, "Come on, you guys look like you need to clean up. There is a spring nearby how about we take a break, just us girls? Sounds good, ok, let's go."

Ava, without letting them protest, drug them away from the group and as far away as she could get from Sesshomaru.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks for reading, warning ahead for a little sexual content and a reminder that the story is rated M. Hope you enjoy it! Leave a review to let me know what you think :)**

* * *

When everyone else was out of sight, Sango and Kagome looked at each other and then t Ava who was barging ahead through the woods.

Sango cleared her throat first, "Ava, we came from this direction, I don't remember seeing a spring nearby."

Ava stopped, then looked around, and finally turned to the two women, "I don't doubt it, I have no idea where in the hell I'm at, it's not as like there are signs around here that say 'water source, this way'."

Ava sighed and then kept walking, the women following behind her.

Kagome put her hand on Ava's shoulder, "Are you alright? We've been wondering how you were doing since Sesshomaru saved you. You seem worried, or bothered about something."

Ava nodded as she moved a tree branch out of the way, "Yeah, I'm just trying to get far enough away from damn inu ears so I can have some girl talk. Trust me, I could use some wine, a good movie, and some serious girl talk right about now."

Sango looked at Kagome knowingly, a small grin on her face, "I'm pretty sure that we are out of range, unless they are purposely spying on us. How about you tell us what's going on?"

Ava finally stopped and the trio found as comfortable spots as they could sitting against some tree trunks all facing each other.

Ava groaned and looked at Kagome, "Does Inuyasha boss you around all of the time? I mean, before, it didn't bother me so much with Sesshomaru. But then he ordered me not to follow you guys just now and it made me so damn angry. And he doesn't just make me angry, he makes me…frustrated."

Sango snickered and Kagome looked at Ava with understanding, putting her hand on her knee, "Trust me, I understand. Inuyasha may not be a full youkai but he's got the inu part down pat. I didn't understand for the longest why he was always bitching at me about getting in the way, or ordering me to stay out of the fights, but as the years passed by, I finally got it. When I wouldn't listen to him, he'd just sit in a damn tree all night and ignore me until the next day, which happened a lot because I didn't listen most of the time. Sango explained to me one day how packs worked, and I finally started to really see that it was part of Inuyasha's nature to be a pack leader that made him so…commanding."

Ava picked at a piece of grass, nodding as she relaxed, "That's what Sesshomaru said, that it's a pack thing and he's Alpha and I guess I'm part of his pack, and I'm supposed to obey him and he's supposed to protect me."

Kagome chuckled, "It sounds pretty cave man like when it's put like that, doesn't it? At least he tried to explain it to you. Inuyasha left me confused and hurt for so long because I didn't understand. But, Ava, I learned that their intentions are pure. Inuyasha doesn't think me, or Sango, or Miroku are any lesser than him, it's just part of who he is and his position as the leader of the pack that makes him feel the responsibility to protect all of us. And, at times, when he can't and one of us gets hurt, you can tell that it really pains him, like he's failed. Inu take pack very seriously. It's definitely something a 21st century woman like you and I aren't used to, but then again, when would a 21st century woman have to worry day and night about getting attacked and murdered by demons lurking in the woods?"

Ava huffed, "Isn't that the truth?! I mean, I get it, I really do. I understand that I'm going to have to change my thinking to fit in here. Just being raised in the world we were raised in, it seems wrong as a strong, independent woman to just…submit to a man."

Kagome sighed and nodded her head in agreement, "It's not in our nature, and it's in their nature to expect it from us. I mean, I try to listen to Inuyasha, but as you can see, we still argue a lot and I still do a lot of things he tells me not to. But, that's because Inuyasha sometimes makes some really stupid decisions and acts on his emotions rather than with his brains. I'm pretty sure Sesshomaru is a whole lot more controlled and way more well-thought out than Inuyasha. Just don't let him hear me say that."

Sango laughed, "I'm sure you can trust Sesshomaru, and listening to him when he decides to assert his leadership is probably for the best, for both of you. Although he is a lot more controlled than Inuyasha, you can't forget that Sesshomaru is a full youkai, and he obviously takes everything very seriously. Inuyasha and Kagome can argue and yell at each other because Inuyasha is a lot more childish, he isn't full youkai and he wasn't raised with strict inu traditions like Sesshomaru. However, with Sesshomaru, I'm sure defying him is going to anger him on a completely different level than Inuyasha, and he's going to take offense to it and probably react much differently than Inuyasha's pouting and yelling. I'm sure he understands his ways are not your ways, but it's probably not a good idea to poke the beast, so to speak. But if you want to come back with us, you can, you don't have to stay with Sesshomaru if he's making you uncomfortable."

Ava toyed with the hem of her kimono as she listened to the women's advice, "I don't mind traveling with him. I really like his company and Rin is a sweet girl. And let's be honest, he's absolutely gorgeous and staring at his backside and his abnormally amazing hair as we wonder around the forest is one of the highlights of my day. He's been very kind to me and understanding, and he's sworn revenge on Ko Kira for what he did. I mean, by what you guys told me about him, he's been completely different than what I was expecting. He was there to comfort me when I broke down about Ko Kira's attack, he's helped me figure out exactly what I am and why I'm here, and he's promised to help train me further to defend myself better. Now that I actually say all of this out loud I kind of feel bad for getting pissy with him when he was only trying to do what was best."

Kagome smiled softly, "I was always certain he was different than what he showed us. He's always having to put on an air of indifference to deal with Inuyasha and he acts like he doesn't care, but I knew that for Rin to be following him around, there had to be a softer, kinder side to him. Perhaps it is just a side of him that he shares with his pack. I am glad he is treating you well and you sound happy, for the most part."

"Yes, I guess so for the most part. Happy and frustrated, though. His aura has a really strange effect on me."

Kagome paused and then continued with her question, "When you say a strange effect, you mean like…"

Ava threw her hands into the air, "Like sexual, it's like a damn wave of hormones wrapping around me and making me so damned sexually frustrated. And he knows it too, and he keeps doing it! It's not fair!"

Sango grinned to herself. She knew exactly why a demon's youkai energy would have that effect on the opposite sex, but she wasn't about to tell Ava it was because she was Sesshomaru's intended mate. She'd have to tell Kagome her suspicions later.

Sango put her hand on Ava's knee, "Look, I'm not saying jump in bed with the Lord of the West tonight, but trust me when I say, if he knows what he's doing, he's doing it on purpose because he wants to get that reaction out of you. And he's inu remember? They're driven off of basic instincts, so sooner or later, either you're going to jump him or he's going to jump you. If he wasn't so damned in control of his emotions all of the time, I'd say we'd be having a very different conversation right now. But, as it is, he is also very smart, and I'm sure he realizes he can't treat you like another inu."

Ava stood up, dusting off her kimono and tossing her hair over her shoulder. Sango and Kagome stood as well, Sango snickering in amusement at seeing Sesshomaru's crest on the neck and shoulder of the kimono.

Ava followed her eyes to what she was looking at and rolled her eyes, "I must be really stupid about what this means, because first Sesshomaru's servant Usagi pointed it out, then Rin, and now you. What the hell is up with this flower pattern?"

Sango smiled and threw her arm around Ava's shoulder as they began walking back towards camp, "How about I just say, it means you are part of his pack."

"You're lying. If it was true, Rin and Jaken would have it as well."

Sango looked to the sky as she pursed her lips, "Wellll, let's just say it's a sign of royalty."

"Rin already told me that, and I'm not royalty so that doesn't make any damned sense."

Sango smirked, "Well then, let's just say that maybe you should ask Sesshomaru about that. I'm not going to be the one to tell you."

Ava rolled her eyes and groaned in frustration, "Some help you are!"

When they made it back to the group, the men were all scattered about in a ring around the little ones, Rin and Shippo sitting on the ground making crowns of flowers. Ah-Un, Kirara, and Jaken were a bit separated, choosing to stay out of the commotion. Ava glanced at Sesshomaru who had his arms crossed as he leaned against a tree and was looking off into the distance.

Her attention was drawn as Inuyasha started talking loudly, "Hey, where the hell did you three go? You don't look or smell any cleaner than when you left."

Ava chuckled as she shrugged, "Look, it's pretty clear I don't know where in the world I'm at and I can't exactly sniff out a water source. Turns out there wasn't any water around. Sorry."

Inuyasha's ears twitched, "Feh, whatever. Come on, we need to start moving if we are going to find any more shards. Ava, you're coming too right? You don't have to stay with that heartless brother of mine anymore now."

Sesshomaru moved towards Inuyasha slowly, one hand resting on the hilt of Tokijin, "She isn't going with you. She's not part of your pack anymore, little brother."

Ava sighed, _again with the commanding. Ok, remember what you said back there to Kagome and Sango, you've got to think of things from his point of view and pack perspective._

Ava glanced to Kagome and Sango, who were giving her small smiles of encouragement as she stepped towards Sesshomaru and turned to Inuyasha, "He's right, Inuyasha. I'm going to stay with Sesshomaru…"

She swallowed as she found it so hard to say the next few words that had probably been the strangest thing she had ever said in her life, "He is my Alpha now."

She couldn't bring herself to look at Sesshomaru, she was so embarrassed at the strange words that had left her mouth.

Inuyasha's ears just flattened but he didn't say anything, he was not going to challenge his brother on the matter.

Ava watched quietly as everyone said their goodbyes, their groups scuffling about to move off in different directions. Kagome and Sango gave her a parting hug, everyone else waving goodbye with promises that they would see each other soon.

She stayed next to Sesshomaru, still unable to meet his eyes as he stood quietly beside her. When Rin came up to them he turned, and they began following him again without missing a beat.

Ava wanted to apologize for getting angry at him, but as she stared at his back, she realized it would have to wait for both her embarrassment to die down and for them to have a moment alone. Rin talked excitedly next to her, showing her a crown of flowers she had made for Ah-Un. Ava lifted her up to put the crown on Ah-Un, who wore it proudly as they continued their trek.

When the sky began to turn orange with the setting sun, they set up camp in a wooded area. Sesshomaru erected a barrier around the camp, a rather strong one that left Ava glaring daggers in his back at the mounting sexual frustration she was starting to feel thanks to his aura.

"Jaken, watch over Rin and make sure she does not stray outside the barrier."

"Yes, my Lord."

Sesshomaru, without another word, scooped Ava up into his arms in a bridal carry, mindful of his armor, before speeding off through the woods. She barely had time to wrap her arms around his neck when they reached a small clearing near a shallow stream. Sesshomaru sat her down before stepping back and drawing Tenseiga.

Ava backed up immediately in fear. _Ok, I really misread that punishment promise of his. He brought me out here to kill me, and made sure Rin wouldn't come out here and see._

Ava gulped as she put her hands up, knowing she had no defense against the Killing Perfection as her heart began to race, "Look I'm really sorry for talking back to you earlier, I realized it was a mistake. I've wanted to apologize all day but was waiting until we were alone. I promise I'll listen and won't argue you with from now on, please don't kill me."

Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow, he wanted to laugh at the absurdity that she'd thought he brought her away from the others to kill her, but his inner Beast also felt incredibly guilty that his future mate was on the verge of tears in fear for her life because of him.

Sesshomaru put Tenseiga away, stepping closer to Ava but she backpedaled still. He sighed, "You have no reason to fear me. I promised you I would teach you how to use your tanto tonight. I shouldn't have assumed you knew of Tenseiga's nature when I drew it, but it cannot harm you at all. Tenseiga can only bring people back from the dead, it is not a sword that can do harm to humans."

Ava swallowed, her heart finally starting to calm down.

Sesshomaru flared his aura to build another barrier, this time, his energy doing more to comfort Ava and quell her fears than bring on the usual ache.

She finally met his eyes, suddenly feeling silly for thinking he was going to kill her, "Oh…I'm sorry. I overreacted, twice today apparently. It's just been a really, really long day."

Sesshomaru wanted to gather her in his arms and bury his nose in her neck to reassure her that he would never harm her, but he restrained, "Draw your tanto and show me what Sango taught you."

Ava nodded, moving in to the defensive stance Sango had first showed her.

Sesshomaru started to re-position her elbow and front foot, "What happened at the temple?"

Ava moved into the offensive stance as Sesshomaru helped her with her form again, "Two Kamis appeared, one male, one female. They said I was a Tennyo, and that they brought me here to make sure Ko Kira was destroyed and to help restore balance. Apparently seeing and sensing youkai's auras is one of my abilities, along with some other things that to me, aren't really 'abilities' just personality traits. It's not like I have any superpowers like you do."

Sesshomaru stood behind Ava as he positioned her into a new stance, his arms guiding hers as his lips brushed her ear, "You do not need any special physical abilities. I am more than capable to ensure your protection."

Ava shivered before Sesshomaru released her, standing in front of her as he drew Tenseiga, "Now, defend yourself."

Sesshomaru started attacking, obviously slowing himself down so as not to overwhelm Ava. Ava, having practiced with Sango before, did not do badly. As a dancer, she was already light on her feet and quick directional changes were easy for her.

When she missed blocking one of his strikes she got a whop on the rear with Tenseiga.

Ava squeaked, rubbing the sting on her bottom, "Ow!"

Sesshomaru chuckled and she attacked him with new vigor, wanting to land a hit on him for smacking her butt. He lazily defended himself, which made Ava even more determined.

Finally she stepped back and huffed, putting her tanto back in its sheath and throwing her hands up in the air dramatically, "Frustrating and unfair! That's what you are, in every single sense of the words."

Sesshomaru sheathed Tenseiga, a small smile of satisfaction on his face, "You did not do badly. You could not defeat someone like me in a battle, but a lower demon and a human you could defend yourself against well if you had to. At least I know now that you can wield the blade you carry. I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself with it."

"Hurt myself with it?! How hard can it be? The pointy end goes in the bad guy!"

Sesshomaru's smile grew. He found so much amusement in Ava's growing frustration, "Well, I guess that's one way to look at it."

Ava put one hand on her hip, the dying sunlight reflecting off of Sesshomaru's armor.

She motioned with one hand to his hip, "What's the story with that other sword you carry?"

Sesshomaru drew Tokijin, the aura on the blade sparking and coming to life, "It is Tokijin, a demon blade, and it most certainly does harm anything it comes in contact with. Do not ever touch it; it has killed everyone else who has tried to wield it."

Ava's eyes widened, "Not a problem. I will definitely not touch that thing. What about your armor? None of that's going to kill me right?"

"Why do you ask? Do you plan on trying to take it off of me?"

Ava couldn't help the smile and chuckle that escaped, she couldn't believe he was actually flirting with her so forwardly, "Well that wasn't why I was asking, but yes, I guess if I did try to take it off of you I'd like to know."

"You wouldn't need to try. You'd only have to ask."

Ava's smile widened as she started to feel really uncertain about where the conversation was headed, raising up on her toes as she clasped her hands, "You know, one of these days, I'm going to figure out how to make you just as frustrated as you make me."

Sesshomaru stalked up to Ava, his mokomoko wrapping around her waist as one hand cupped her cheek, his thumb running along her lip, "I have a great deal of patience, but I look forward to you trying."

He leaned forward, tilting her head to the side slightly as he ran his nose up her neck, eliciting a gasp from her lips as he gripped her hip, "Acknowledging that I was your Alpha today made me very pleased."

He squeezed her hip, his other hand tangling in her long hair as his claws scraped against her scalp. She answered with a soft mewling sound, unable to speak due to his attentions.

"I would like to reciprocate the claim."

And without any further words the hand at her hip moved up to pull roughly at the neck of her kimono, shoving it to the side to reveal her bare neck and collarbone. The hand in her hair tightened and tilted her neck further to the side as Sesshomaru bared his fangs and sunk them into her shoulder.

As Ava gasped in surprise followed by a hiss of pain, Sesshomaru began pouring his aura into the wound as he coiled strands of his aura inside her body and around her, his free hand traveling back down to squeeze at her hip. With every soft pull of blood into his mouth he squeezed and released her hip in time, his youkai aura pulsing through to her core.

Ava, her body on fire, reached up and grabbed the back of his head with one hand while the other gripped onto the arm at her waist to try and find some way to ground herself.

His energy overwhelmed her, the tendrils of his aura feeling like fingers on her skin. It was as if his fingers were dancing between her legs, inside her, around her...she could barely think.

With a final pull of her blood into his mouth, Sesshomaru surged his aura once last time to push Ava over the edge. She let out a loud moan as her body shook in release and her knees started to buckle.

Sesshomaru kept her in his grip with one arm as he removed his armor with the other hand, bringing them both to the forest floor as he leaned against a fallen log. Ava lay wrapped in his arms while he shifted her to put her back to his chest, her chest heaving and her eyes droopy.

Sesshomaru drug his tongue along the four puncture wounds before righting her kimono.

Ava shivered in the after effects, "That was…you are…incredible."

Sesshomaru smirked behind her, holding her tighter against him, "Hn. Sleep now."

And without protest, Ava passed out in his arms finally feeling an ounce of release from her frustration.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Apologies for the delay, I relocated for a job that didn't work out and had to relocate again, so I'm done moving (for this week at least!) back and forth now and have had a moment to sit down and continue posting. Enjoy! And thanks for reading and sticking with me :)**

* * *

Ava came out of her peaceful slumber rather roughly, jerking to an upright position at the sound of a loud shriek. She glanced around, realizing Sesshomaru was no longer with her but his mokomoko had been wrapped around her and used as a pillow. She heard another shriek that sounded very non-human like and she quickly stood, grabbing for her tanto that had been placed on the ground next to her.

She swallowed as she pushed her hair out of her eyes and lowly whispered, "Sesshomaru?"

She heard a rustle behind her and turned quickly, drawing her small blade. From the treetops above a man with very monkey like features swung down and landed before her, baring a rather vicious set of teeth.

She stepped back and then it's long brown tail suddenly reached out to grab her. Before it could coil around her wrist, the monkey demon let out a piercing howl as she watched its tail be sliced in two.

"I believe I made it abundantly clear to your tribe members that she was very much off limits."

Ava turned to see Sesshomaru standing across the clearing, a greenish colored whip of semi-solid form pouring from his fingertips.

The monkey demon bared its teeth again and shrieked at Sesshomaru, preparing to lunge. As soon as it bounded into the air, Sesshomaru had his whip wrapped around the demon's neck, tossing him far into the forest as his poison ate through his skin to separate his head from his body.

Sesshomaru dispelled his whip, approaching Ava who was still gripping her tanto.

He grabbed the blade from her hands gently, putting it back in its holder at her hip. "I'm sorry they woke you."

Ava swallowed, looking up into Sesshomaru's bright amber eyes, "What happened? Who was that?"

Sesshomaru couldn't help himself as he reached out to cradle Ava's cheek, "A tribe of monkey demons, attracted here by your scent and aura. They were stupid enough to challenge me."

"Oh…umm…I'm sorry?"

The corner of Sesshomaru's lip twitched in amusement, "It is of no concern, your scent is tantalizing after all. And after last night, it's heavy in the air."

Ava felt her cheeks redden, "What were they challenging you for exactly?"

Sesshomaru ran his hand down along to the collar of her kimono where his mark lay, "For you…to mate."

Ava's eyes widened, "That's disgusting. Geez, I am most certainly in a different time, but it might as well be a different world."

Ava took in a breath, Sesshomaru still close to her, his hand lingering on her shoulder as a reminder of how different exactly the world could be. She gazed up at Sesshomaru, his eyes hooded as he gazed down at her with great interest.

 _I've never felt like this before. He makes me feel safe, beautiful, wanted…And after last night, I can't stop imagining what he would actually be able to do with his body if just his youkai aura could bring me to orgasm…My gods I really want to kiss him…and strip him naked._

Ava moistened her lips as she wound her arms around his neck, "Thank you then, for watching over me."

When she tilted her head back and began to rise on her toes to kiss him, he met her halfway and wrapped an arm tight around her waist, pulling her up and flush against his body. The kiss was light at first, her soft lips meeting his warm flesh. She pressed into him, thankful his armor was still on the ground as the kiss turned more passionate, her tongue seeking his as she boldly flicked her tongue against his lethal fangs.

He growled lowly in approval, the sound vibrating her body and making the ache between her legs return. The hand at her waist traveled lower to squeeze her bottom and pull her hips closer to his. Ava moaned into his mouth at the feel of his hard appendage poking at her belly, her hands practically clawing at his kimono to rip it off.

"Rin! Get back here! Lord Sesshomaru specifically said you were to stay inside the barrier."

Jaken's high pitched yelling was heard in the distance, causing Sesshomaru to narrow his eyes and growl angrily as he let Ava back down to the ground. He had been so caught up in Ava's heady scent he couldn't even smell Rin or Jaken coming until he had heard Jaken's voice.

 _Now is not the time or the place, you put the both of you in danger attempting to mate her out here in the open._ Sesshomaru grudgingly agreed with his inner beast, as hard as it was to restrain himself, he could not lose himself in a mating when an enemy could very easily get the jump on them and put Ava in danger.

Sesshomaru placed a gentle kiss on Ava's forehead before moving to put his armor back on just as Rin burst through the bushes excitedly.

Ava looked back at the little girl and sighed, _it is going to be another long day._

* * *

By the time high noon had come, Sesshomaru suddenly came to a halt, his hand reaching for Tokijin. Ava watched his back and caught the side of his face as he turned his head, inhaling deeply. She could see anger in his eyes and stiffness in his form that hadn't been there when they had encountered other demons, his lip curled up to reveal his fangs as he snarled.

Ava approached him boldly, placing one hand on his back, "What's wrong?"

Sesshomaru didn't move, his sight focused ahead of him and to the right, "Ko Kira is up ahead on the outskirts of a youkai village. He's either going to run, or face me in battle, but either way, I am not letting him leave with his life today."

Ava's hand tightened into a fist in his kimono as the memories suddenly resurfaced of how he had ripped into her womb to place his curse, her heartbeat rising.

Sesshomaru turned, uncaring that the rest of his pack was watching, as he cupped Ava's cheek in one hand, a steely look of determination in his eyes, "His name will no longer haunt you after today, I swear it."

Ava swallowed and nodded, closing her eyes as she took comfort in his touch and relaxed.

His hand dropped and he turned, the group proceeding with a bit more caution than they had before.

Shortly thereafter they ran into their opponent on the outskirts of the village as Sesshomaru had said. Ko Kira resembled the form of a demon that Ava was more familiar with in pop culture, with his dark purplish red skin and curled horns on his head, a rather large Shikon shard over his heart. He looked every bit of the evil, disgusting demon that he was. Sesshomaru had Tokijin drawn, its power crackling along the blade as Jaken, Ah-Un, and Rin stood a distance back, Ava between them and Sesshomaru.

Ko Kira stood from where he was stoking a fire, a nasty grin on his face as he drew his own sword, "Ah, the Lord of the West. I was wondering when you would come to seek vengeance for your little bitch."

Sesshomaru snarled, Tokijin's energy flicking angrily, "You will pay with your life for what you have done."

Ko Kira cackled, "I don't think so, you see, I don't travel alone either."

And with a snap of Ko Kira's fingers, ugly little imp like creatures popped out of the soil all around them, surrounding them.

Ava drew her tanto as she watched Sesshomaru engage Ko Kira swiftly, the horned demon barely having enough time to defend himself. The imps moved to attack the rest of the group, but Ah-Un was quick to throw the majority of them back with a great swipe of his claws and swing of his tail. Jaken fended a few off as Rin ran to Ava for protection, gripping the back of her kimono in fear.

When an imp snarled and lunged for Ava, she drew her tanto back in a swing and sliced right through its midsection, the creature lying dead at her feet. As another group made its way to her and Rin, she watched as Sesshomaru's poison whip came down on them in one strike, killing the remaining imps before them.

Ava turned her attention to Sesshomaru's fight, noticing that Ko Kira was missing a horn and one hand. Ava held Rin under her arm as the girl buried her face in the side of her kimono.

With every strike Sesshomaru made, another piece of Ko Kira was removed. Ava realized then that Sesshomaru could have ended his life already, but that he was slowly slicing the demon apart to ensure that he suffered.

Ava didn't know that she could feel so much satisfaction in watching someone be sliced apart, but knowing that Ko Kira was nothing but pure evil and had killed unborn babies and destroyed other women's ability to bear children, she was strangely enjoying watching him suffer.

The tortuous actions of Sesshomaru went on like that for a bit longer, until with a final growl Sesshomaru sliced Ko Kira's head from his body and ripped the Shikon shard from his chest. As his claws entered his chest to rip out the shard, Sesshomaru secreted his poison into the body, ensuring that there was nothing left of the evil demon for Naraku to try and revive. Putting the Shikon shard in his kimono and sheathing Tokijin, Sesshomaru turned back to his pack.

His eyes widened in horror as he saw Ava on the ground on her knees, Rin pulling her hair out of her face as Ava threw up, clutching her stomach in pain. Sesshomaru knelt beside Ava, his hand over his mark on her shoulder as he poured his aura into her to see if he could determine where she was injured. Sesshomaru smelt the blood that he could not see, realizing that she was bleeding between her legs.

His youkai energy probed and he realized that the curse had lifted, at the same time his ears catching the sounds of youkai on the move from the village towards their location.

He scooped Ava up quickly, "Jaken, take Rin on Ah-Un and follow me, quickly. We are returning to the Western Palace."

Ava grimaced as she jostled in Sesshomaru's arms, feeling the blood seep through her kimono and trickle down her inner thighs. Her stomach clenched in pain.

Sesshomaru took to the air quickly as he looked down at Ava, "The curse has lifted from your body. You are experiencing the side effects of it leaving your system. I'm sorry to move you so quickly, the youkai from the village would be upon us shortly at the smell of your blood, and we needed to leave before I was forced to slaughter an entire village."

Ava nodded, her forehead feeling hot as sweat began to drip down her brow. She leaned her forehead against Sesshomaru's chest, her arms still wrapped around her midsection as another bout of pain coursed through her.

She hissed and Sesshomaru tensed in response, "I'm sorry I can not heal you, that much dark energy has to leave your body naturally and isn't allowing me to interfere."

Ava swallowed, the sickening taste of vomit still in her mouth, "It's OK, but are you sure, that the curse is gone I mean?"

"I am."

Ava managed a small smile as she closed her eyes to try and fight the nausea, "Then no matter what, the pain is worth it."

Sesshomaru couldn't help the feeling of pride swell in his chest at the woman in his arms who was facing her pain with such strength. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead, noticing for the first time that she was burning up.

"I'm bleeding all over you, and sweating, and I think I'm going to throw up again soon…"

Sesshomaru began to curl his body around hers, "Take a deep breath and try to relax."

She did as instructed and found herself surrounding by a bright light, forcing her to close her eyes and focus on Sesshomaru's scent. Sesshomaru moved with blinding speed in his light orb towards the Western Palace, Ah-Un following behind as quickly as possible. Minutes passed and then they slowed, Sesshomaru once again on his cloud.

Ava inhaled deeply and turned her eyes towards their destination and gasped.

A beautiful fortress of white stood out among the forest, something she had only ever seen in a fairy tale. Her view was short lived though as they were soon inside the Palace, Sesshomaru landing as he rushed through the Palace. A servant ran to greet him, but he returned the greeting with a growl, the servant bowing her head as everyone stayed out of his way.

Sesshomaru made it to his rooms, swinging open the door and kicking it closed behind him. Ava gripped the front of his kimono with one hand and her stomach with the other, "I'm going to throw up again."

Sesshomaru laid her on his bed quickly, grabbing a basin to which she immediately emptied her stomach. She heaved and wretched, Sesshomaru stroking her hair as she held onto the basin. When it seemed her sickness had passed, he put the basin outside his door.

"Has the pain lessened?"

Ava nodded, wiping the sweat from her brow, "Yes, it's not hurting so badly now, but I really need to get washed up before I bleed on anything else. I'm still surprised there isn't a speck of blood on you."

Sesshomaru scooped Ava back up, moving towards his washroom that was filled with a large in-ground bath with a natural hot spring. He began to set her on her feet, but she swayed for a moment and he was hesitant to let her go.

She laid a hand on his arm, "I'll be fine, just give me a bit to clean up and I'm sure I'll feel a lot better. Did Rin make it back safely?"

Sesshomaru nodded, "I heard them land just moments ago. Rin is fine."

"Could you bring my bag from Ah-Un? I really want to brush my teeth."

Sesshomaru looked at her skeptically, not wanting to leave her alone.

Ava smiled reassuringly, "I'll be fine, I promise. I feel a lot better already."

Sesshomaru left Ava hesitantly, and once he had gone from the room, Ava gratefully slipped out of her clothes and immediately into the bath. The water filtered itself quickly because the tinge of blood in the water did not stay long as Ava scrubbed herself with the soap she found on the edge of the bath. She quickly washed her face and hair, rinsing out her mouth in the process, to try and get the entire stench off of her as soon as possible.

She had just finished washing when Sesshomaru returned, her bag in his hand.

He laid it down next to the bath and Ava looked up at him, "Do you have a towel, or robe, or something I could wear? That kimono is ruined."

Ava pointed to the blood soaked kimono, which Sesshomaru picked up with one clawed hand as he silently turned, setting the kimono outside the door and moving to his closet, returning with a kimono in a silver white hue. He laid the kimono on top of the bag, turning to give Ava privacy. Ava fished her toothbrush and toothpaste out of her bag, brushing her teeth thoroughly.

Ava stepped out of the water when she was done, wringing out her hair and braiding it quickly before slipping into the kimono. She realized that the kimono belonged to Sesshomaru, its sleeves were much too long for her and the fabric was dragging the ground.

She giggled as she wrapped it around her, and Sesshomaru turned, a slight smile tugging at the corner of his lips, "The seamstress is having a new kimono made as we speak, you won't have to wear that for long."

Ava gave him a sly look as she shuffled past him into the bedroom, the kimono dragging on the ground. She brought the fabric of the collar up to her nose and inhaled, "I don't know, I rather like it. I can smell you on it."

She blushed as the words left her mouth and then grimaced, her stomach zinging her with pain again.

She sat on the edge of the bed, Sesshomaru by her side, "Lie down and get some rest. I'll have an attendant bring you some food, and I'm sure Rin will want to come visit. While you recover I need to tend to the affairs of the West, I'm sure much as happened since I've been away."

Ava nodded as she settled into the pillows atop the silk sheets, this bed much different than the fur pelt one at his private home, "Alright, thank you."

Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips before exiting.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Warning that this story is rated M, and earns its rating in this chapter with sexual content. Hope you enjoy! Please review, I love getting feedback and love to know if you are enjoying it! :)**

* * *

Supper had been brought to the room as Sesshomaru had said, Rin trailing behind the attendant to eat atop the covers of the bed with Ava. After quite a bit of talking and Rin playing with Ava's hair, leaving it in a fish tail braid, Ava crawled beneath the covers and fell asleep. When she woke in the morning, Sesshomaru had not come to his room to sleep, and she was greeted with a female attendant that had a kimono slung over her arm.

Ava insisted on another bath before changing, to see if the bleeding had stopped. Thankfully, when she undressed she found no further traces of blood and after a good night's rest her pain seemed to have disappeared. She scrubbed herself quickly, smiling as she thought about how relieved she was that the Kamis had told her to trust in them and carry out her purpose and she would be rewarded, which she found having her ability to have children returned to be very rewarding indeed.

The attendant helped her with her hair, pulling it up into a chignon bun and finishing it off with jade chopsticks. The kimono she slipped into was a mint green, the obi silver, and, as Ava noticed when the attendant began tying her obi as she watched in the mirror, it had the same cherry blossom pattern on the collar.

Ava smiled to herself, _Finally, I'm going to remember to ask him about this damn pattern everyone keeps talking about._

Ava grabbed some light pink lip gloss and mascara from her bag, applying it quickly before the attendant led her from the rooms to the dining hall for breakfast. Ava walked into a grand room, marble floors and stone walls stretching a large expanse of open space to house a table that looked to seat 50. She glanced around, before spotting Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken eating at one end of the table, Sesshomaru at the head and Rin and Jaken on his left side.

She smiled, moving towards them when Sesshomaru gestured for the chair to his right and an attendant pulled it out for her. She smiled, "This is beautiful! It's like something out of a fairy tale!"

Sesshomaru began to eat, "I'm glad you like it. If you are feeling better, Rin and Jaken can show you around this morning. I still have some business to wrap up before we leave or I'd take you myself."

Ava took a sip of juice, "That would be great, I'm feeling much better. Leave to where?"

Sesshomaru's eyes darkened for a moment, and the intensity of his stare made her tingle, "Back to my private estate."

"Oh, alright, Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un as well?"

"No, just the two of us."

Ava licked her lips absentmindedly, the feel of his stare and his very presence making her hot, "Oh…"

Rin started chatting at that moment, Jaken trying to calm down Rin's non-stop talking. Ava was brought from her thoughts to ask the question that had been on her mind.

She turned her body towards Sesshomaru as she fingered the collar of her kimono, "What does this pattern mean on my kimono, the same one that is on yours? Rin told me it was a sign of royalty, and Sango told me it meant I was part of your pack. But I know that's not the truth, well maybe it could be true but I know it's not the whole truth. Sango said you would need to be the one to tell me."

Sesshomaru, smooth as ever, quickly replied, "Both Rin and Sango are correct, but so are you. It isn't the whole truth. When we leave this afternoon and are in my private estate, I will explain it to you."

Ava nearly groaned as she sat back with a sigh, "It better be something really interesting because I keep getting the run around and the suspense is starting to kill me."

Sesshomaru couldn't contain the smirk, "I assure you, it will be worth it."

Breakfast finished rather quickly, Sesshomaru leaving to tend to matters of ruling the West while Rin and Jaken gave Ava a tour. The tour took nearly half the day, the palace was huge and the gardens and springs outdoors were vast. Ava enjoyed exploring, getting to see the beauty of the era she had been transported to.

Sesshomaru found the trio in one of the ballrooms, Ava twirling Rin around in a dance as they both laughed and smiled. Ava stopped when Sesshomaru approached, dressed in his usual full armor and her bag in his hand.

"We are leaving. Jaken, look after Rin. Rin, don't cause too much trouble while I am away."

Rin smiled and nodded, "Ok, Lord Sesshomaru, I promise!"

Ava hugged Rin and patted Jaken on the head sweetly, the little toad actually nodding to her in respect.

Ava followed Sesshomaru outside, quickly being pulled against him by a strong arm around her waist as they ascended to the sky on his cloud.

Ava chuckled and looked down, holding on to the front of Sesshomaru, "You know, your mode of transportation would have come quite in handy when I first got here and was trudging through the forest for weeks. I'd never walked so much in my life. I thought my feet were going to fall off."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, "Did you not ever travel far from your home?"

"Oh no, I traveled many places, but in my time, we have these things called cars and planes. The cars are like carriages but they work on their own, and they go really fast. Planes are huge tube like containers that fly through the sky incredibly fast, transporting hundreds of people at once. I mean, we walk around the cities and such and for exercise, but to actually travel long distance most people use a car or plane."

"It sounds like much will change over the next few hundred years."

Ava nodded, "There is much to appreciate about when I come from, but the same can be said about this time. I love it here as well, but I couldn't imagine not being able to have my toothbrush, toothpaste, bras, panties, gosh I really miss my blow dryer already…and oh, plumbing!"

Sesshomaru's brow drew together in confusion, "I've determined what your toothbrush and toothpaste are and what they are used for, but the rest, I have no idea what you speak of."

Ava chuckled, "Well, plumbing is a series of pipes that are built into houses to carry fresh water in and dirty water out of the house, like for bathing or you know, having to urinate. You just turn a knob and clean water immediately comes out in your home when you need it. A blow dryer is a contraption that blows hot air to help dry your hair quickly, and bras and panties are undergarments, bras to support a woman's breasts and panties for a woman's…ummm…" Ava resorted to gesturing around her waist and nether regions.

Sesshomaru smirked as they landed in front of the barrier, "Hn. Those bras and panties sound like useless items that create an unnecessary additional hindrance."

Ava didn't respond as she just swallowed, her heart starting to beat a little faster now that they were actually alone and somewhere other than in the middle of the woods.

Ava followed Sesshomaru through the barrier, pausing when he turned and lifted his hand against the visible magenta like force. She felt his aura flare in a huge burst of power, the magenta barrier turning darker and more solid. She shivered at the force. She could feel an intense warning behind the barrier.

He turned to head back towards the palace, Ava following by his side, "Does your barrier physically prevent other people from entering or is it more like a warning?"

"The magic around this estate is strong, infused here when my father once lived. The barrier is a physical force that prevents anyone I do not allow from entering. Even a strong miko would have a very difficult time trying to bring it down. My aura reinforces the existing magic, letting anyone who dares try to break through the barrier know exactly who they will be dealing with if they disturb me or manage to bring it down. Here, in my lands, most demons are smart enough to steer clear."

Ava mentally sighed in relief; it was refreshing not to be looking over her shoulder in fear. Although it was glaringly obvious that Sesshomaru could protect her and she could attempt to protect herself if need be, it was nice not having to worry.

Usagi greeted them when they walked in the estate, "Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Ava, dinner is on the table."

Sesshomaru handed Usagi Ava's bag with a nod, "That will be all for the night, Usagi."

His arm wrapped around to the small of Ava's back to lead her to the dining room.

"Does she not stay here?"

"She has a home nearby when I need privacy."

Ava nodded, her stomach reminding her she was starving once she set her eyes upon their dinner, going without lunch once again, as they sat down to a nice hot meal.

Ava started eating immediately, "Is it normal you don't eat three times a day? I'm used to having a meal in the morning, mid-day, and then late afternoon or evening. I've been nearly starving or wanting to pass out once dinner time comes around while we were traveling."

Ava chuckled as she bit into some vegetables, Sesshomaru pausing in his eating, "Why did you not mention this when we were traveling? As youkai I'm aware our eating patterns and metabolism are much different, but I did not know that humans ate so often. Rin has never mentioned this to me before. I did not intend for you to suffer through our journey."

Ava waved Sesshomaru off as she swallowed her food, "Don't worry about it, I just assumed we didn't have time to stop and hunt down something to eat, and I wasn't about to ask you to do that. You were hunting for us every night to feed us. It felt selfish to ask anymore of you."

"I am Alpha. It is my duty and my honor as Alpha to provide for my pack. It would have been no trouble to stop and hunt if that is what you needed. Do not fear telling me these things in the future. If there is something you need, tell me."

Ava nodded, a hint of satisfaction in her smile, "Alright. Then perhaps this is the perfect time to remind you about your promise to tell me about this cherry blossom pattern on my kimono? I've been waiting in suspense long enough."

Sesshomaru's lips turned up in a smirk as he downed the wine in front of him. "Indeed. The cherry blossoms represent my house and are a sign to others that I am Lord of the Western lands. They are a sign that I am royalty. On your kimono, however, the marking of my house is a sign to others that you belong to the Lord of the Western lands, and that you are royalty as well, to be respected and feared."

Ava narrowed her eyes as she put down her drink, "I suppose you mean 'belong' to you as in your pack? And I'm not royalty. This still doesn't make sense to me. Does it have something to do with me technically being non-human and a Tennyo?"

Sesshomaru stood, pulling Ava out of her chair and to her feet. He ran his claws lightly over the mark he had left on her shoulder with one hand while the other gripped her waist.

He leaned in near her ear, "It means you are my mate, the Lady of the Western lands."

Ava swallowed and shivered as his breath tickled her ear, her eyes wide and unblinking. Her heart started to race in confusion, her hands coming up to Sesshomaru's chest to push him away, but with a release of his aura to wrap around her, she ended up gripping the front of his kimono and holding him to her.

"I don't understand."

Sesshomaru nuzzled her neck with his nose, inhaling her scent, "The first time we met and I came to your aid, the second time when you were attacked and I appeared…Surely you have wondered why I was there when you were in danger?"

Ava nodded, her eyes starting to feel heavy as Sesshomaru caressed her hip. "As youkai, we know our mate upon scent and it's what draws us to one another, and once I set my eyes on you it was unmistakable. I tried to deny it, to stay away from you, but found myself drawn to you and unable to leave you alone. It's the reason you react so…passionately to my aura, because your body knows it belongs to mine. If we had both been youkai, we would have mated very soon after. It's why I was able to unhinge you so easily that night at the stream. Your body desires to complete the mating."

Ava moaned and closed her eyes as Sesshomaru trailed his fangs across her neck, lightly nipping and sucking at the smooth skin.

He pulled back momentarily to look down into her eyes, "Does this upset you?"

Ava searched Sesshomaru's own amber orbs, seeing what appeared to be a fear of rejection reflected in his depths.

She reached up with both hands and cradled his face, caressing the markings on his cheeks with her thumbs, "No, it doesn't upset me. A lot of things make sense now, but I do feel slightly foolish that you knew this entire time what your feelings meant and I did not."

Sesshomaru nodded as he gripped Ava's shoulders, "I understand, and I am sorry I did not tell you. I did not want to frighten you. I know human ways of mating are very different, and I did not know if you would be able to understand or not, especially since you are not of this time and unfamiliar with the ways of youkai. I did not want to lose you so soon after finding you by scaring you off."

Ava's heart warmed after hearing Sesshomaru's confession.

Her hands slid down his face to rest on his chest above his shoulder armor buckle as she gazed up into his eyes, "I'm resilient, remember? Even the Kamis said it was one of my 'special abilities'. It would have shocked me at first, yes, but at the same time I understand the concept of mates, at least in the animal kingdom sense. With what I've seen and heard so far, trust me, it wouldn't have frightened me. It would help explain a lot, actually, about my feelings towards you and the thoughts I've had. It makes a lot more sense now why you went out of your way to heal me when Ko Kira attacked, and why you were so intent on destroying him."

Sesshomaru nodded, "I could not explain it to you then, the significance of what had happened and the direct attack Naraku meant to have on me by harming my mate, to deny me pups, to deny me heirs to rule the Western Lands…"

Sesshomaru took a few breaths to calm his anger, to steer the conversation away from the vengeance he would now be seeking on Naraku, "When I asked that you not share with others my ability to heal you, it was because it is not an ability I have with any other. Only my mate could ever directly absorb so much of my aura, and though your body had a limit to the amount at the time, once we are mated there is no harm that could come to you that I could not heal, no matter how much of my own youkai energy you needed."

Ava took in his last words with a smirk as she pressed her body against his, tired of waiting and talking about the inevitable, "Once we are mated? Is that why you brought me here, hmmm? To ravish me?"

Ava nibbled on her bottom lip and with large doe eyes, attempting to look up innocently at Sesshomaru.

He growled and caught her lips in a searing kiss before pulling away, hands squeezing her shoulders while red bled into his amber eyes, "You must say the words. Tell me what it is you want. Once you cross this line there is no going back and my Beast will not allow me to stop. You will be mine and mine alone, forever. And I will be yours."

Ava clenched the front of his kimono as she felt the familiar burning ache course through her body, nodding as she wanted only his lips, his hands, his body, and she did not want to talk anymore, "Yes, I want you, to be my mine and mine alone."

Sesshomaru needed no further words or coaxing, his own desire to possess his mate physically overpowering his senses as his Beast surfaced, pulling Ava's kimono apart in such haste to expose her shoulders and neck that he ripped the garment. He latched onto the mark he had already made with his mouth, licking and sucking hungrily as his hands worked to pull loose the rest of the obi quickly, the silk falling to the floor. The kimono hung loosely on Ava's arms that were tangled in Sesshomaru's hair.

In her haste to pull him closer to her she hissed in pain, her arm scraping against the spikes of his shoulder armor.

Sesshomaru paused at the smell of Ava's blood, a light stream of blood trickling down her forearm. He pulled back and grasped her wrist, tracing the blood to the small cut to seal it with his tongue while his free arm pulled his shoulder armor free, throwing it to the ground, his lotus petal faulds and swords following quickly after. He growled, the taste of Ava's blood exciting him further as he grasped the lapels of her kimono and pushed it off her shoulders, the garment falling in a pool of silk to leave her bare.

Ava didn't give him time to stare as she grabbed his head and pulled him in for another kiss, her hands working on the sash around his waist and untying the knot that held his kimono together. When she managed to shove the garments from his upper body to bare his chest, he lifted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist.

He moved them quickly to his room, falling to his knees on his fur pelts, his mokomoko curling behind Ava's head to act as a pillow. He paused for a moment to finally take her in, her blonde locks pooled around her head in a halo, her chest rising and falling with shallow breaths. He trailed a clawed finger down the curve of her neck to her breast, teasing the light pink nipple with a claw as he murmured, "Beautiful."

Ava mewled softly, her back arching as she ached for him to touch her more, her hands gripping the fur pelts beneath her tightly. He let out a rumble of delight at her response, trailing one hand over her womb as his other gripped her hip. She watched him with heavy eyes, the ache between her legs growing so much it was actually starting to hurt. His lip tilted up momentarily in a smirk before dipping his head down and burying his tongue within her folds. It didn't take long before she was undone, her body coming off the ground as she moaned loudly in release.

Sesshomaru sat back up, divesting himself of his boots and hakama while Ava recovered for a few beats. He was on her within moments again, gripping her hips and settling between her legs. She ran her eyes along his form, his hardened muscles making her ache with even more desire, his magenta markings extending along his ribcage and his hips. She reached up, running her fingers along his ribcage to trace the markings. Her hand grazed his abdomen to grip his long, thick member, squeezing it tightly in her hand with a devilish smirk of her own.

Sesshomaru growled as he grabbed her hands and pushed her back down, trapping her wrists above her head as he entered her swiftly. Ava gasped in surprise, his large member painful at first. But, as he brought his head down to suck on the marking on her neck and grasp her breast with his free hand, she was quickly consumed by pleasure once more. His speed increased and she came around him when his mouth latched onto a nipple, her body bucking up into his.

Before she could come down from the pleasurable high, she found herself on her hands and knees, Sesshomaru roughly thrusting back and forth against her as he held her hips tightly. She turned her head to watch him, his long silver hair flowing around him, his eyes closed, mouth open with fangs exposed, his magenta markings standing out starkly against his pale skin.

She licked her lips, flinching momentarily when he thrust so deeply it caused her to choke out a breath of air as she hung her head. She felt his aura pulse around her at that moment, the momentary pain forgotten. His mokomoko moved to caress her cheek as she felt his fingers reach between her legs while he continued to move behind her.

With a fierce growl, Sesshomaru came undone. His hand on Ava's hip pierced the skin with his claws as she simultaneously came along with him, his other hand at her folds suddenly gripping her sex possessively.

Ava was breathing hard as her knees collapsed and she fell face first onto the furs, gripping onto Sesshomaru's mokomoko. She rubbed her cheek against it lazily as all thought seemed to leave her. Sesshomaru lay beside her, pulling her against his side and propping his head up with one arm to gaze down at Ava.

"You must mark me and merge your aura into mine to complete the mating."

Ava looked up at Sesshomaru with heavy eyes, swallowing and nodding, "Ok. I don't know how to do that, though."

Sesshomaru bared his neck to Ava, the only other in the world he would ever bare his neck willingly to, "You must bite me, hard, and focus on pushing your essence, your very being, into me."

Ava's brow was tensed in concentration but she nodded, knowing that if Sesshomaru believed she could do this correctly, then she would.

She moved over Sesshomaru to straddle his hips, sending up a prayer to the Kamis before she leaned down, _please help me do this right_. She opened her mouth and bit down on his neck, as hard as she could, feeling a light trickle of blood enter her mouth as Sesshomaru's hands ran along her spine and buttocks soothingly. She focused, trying to pulse her own aura into Sesshomaru like she had felt him do with her.

She felt Sesshomaru lift her hips and he was inside of her again, her mouth pulling off his neck in surprise as she planted her hands on his chest to rock against him slowly.

She looked into his now amber eyes with hope, "Did I do it?"

He smiled up at her before sitting up, Ava in his lap with her legs wrapped around his back, her eyes flickering to his neck to see that there was no mark on his neck.

"Hn," was his only response as he licked the column of her throat before moving to his original mark, lapping at it as well. His fangs grazed over the mark before his mouth sealed over it, all four fangs sinking into her shoulder and his aura pulsing within her stronger than before.

She rocked against him faster, holding onto his shoulders as she quickened the pace, both of them coming as, unknowingly, her own aura pulsed around Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling them down to lay among the furs. Ava curled against him, draping her arm and leg across his, using his chest as a pillow.

No further words were said. None needed to be said. Ava kissed Sesshomaru's chest as he stroked her hair, both of them falling to sleep in each others arms.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks for all the favorites, follows, and reviews. It's what keeps me posting! :) Warning that the next few chapters are strong M for sexual content. Hope you enjoy, and please keep reviewing! :)**

* * *

Sesshomaru's slumber did not last long, waking in the middle of the night with Ava still curled around his body. He looked down at her, her face upturned towards him, plump pink lips slightly parted and a serene expression on her face.

Sesshomaru could not contain the happiness that consumed him, the corners of his lips moving into a small smile. He glanced to his side, realizing that his swords had been forgotten in the dining room in their haste to mate. It reminded him of why he was so glad they had the protection of his private estate, had they mated in the Palace or in the woods he would have put them both in danger as the mating process overwhelmed all sense of reason.

He gently moved Ava to lie on the pelts, grabbing one to cover her to keep her warm as his mokomoko curled around her back and under her head. She sighed but just snuggled into the mokomoko, not waking from her sleep.

Sesshomaru moved quietly, pulling on his hakama pants before gathering his armor, their clothing, and swords and draping the armor on its stand back in his room. He thought of lying back down, but knowing that he had slept enough he left quietly to his dojo with both swords in hand.

The large room was covered with paintings on the walls of the history of his family, a few weapons in one corner, the floor a glistening blonde wood with a few colorful silk pillows to the side for spectators.

Sesshomaru sat Tenseiga down on one of the pillows before unsheathing Tokijin, moving to stand in the center of the room. As Tokijin left the sheath he felt its power draw back and sting his hand unexpectedly. He growled, forcing his aura into the blade to tame it.

Content that the blade was behaving, he ran through a series of katas with the blade, imagining Naraku on the receiving end.

* * *

Ava woke to the absence of Sesshomaru, sitting up among the furs to a darkened room. She patted the space next to her before she felt the silk of a kimono, grasping it and managing to put it on as she stood.

She realized it was Sesshomaru's, the length and size too large for her as she held it closed, stepping into the hallway that was dimly lit with small lanterns. She walked through the house, passing rooms to try and find where her mate had disappeared.

She heard a sound not far ahead, moving through the hall to stand in the opening of Sesshomaru's dojo as she found who she was looking for.

She watched, silently, as Sesshomaru, bare chested and bare feet swung his sword so effortlessly, his long silver hair trailing behind him. She leaned against the door frame and smiled, admiring the sheer beauty and power behind his movements.

 _I am one lucky woman. Look at those muscles…_ She meant to stay quiet, but the moan that escaped was unexpected, Sesshomaru pausing as he turned his head to meet her eyes.

Ava blushed, "Sorry to interrupt. I woke up and you weren't there."

Sesshomaru nodded, moving to sheath Tokijin and place it next to Tenseiga as he approached Ava, "I did not mean to wake you. I could not sleep."

Sesshomaru gathered Ava in his arms, placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

She sighed happily before looking up at him with concerned eyes, hands on his bare chest, "Is something wrong?"

Sesshomaru wound his hand in her hair as he held her to him around her waist, "My thoughts are drawn towards the desire to see Naraku destroyed. I cannot rest peacefully knowing he poses a threat to you. He was behind Ko Kira attacking you, and I know he will do anything to prevent me from coming after him directly. If we meet on the battlefield, I am certain he is aware that he will not survive. But, his true form is difficult to track, even for me."

Ava swallowed and nodded, "I won't let him use me again like that. I promise. I'll try harder to fight back. I'll keep my tanto with me at all times…"

Sesshomaru interrupted Ava with a narrowing of the eyes, a growl, and his hand tightening in her hair, "It was not your fault. Had I not been stubborn and ignored the mating call between us you would not have been left unprotected. When we are outside of these walls, I will not let you from my sight until Naraku is destroyed. You are mine and I will protect you from harm."

Ava nuzzled into Sesshomaru's wrist as he loosened the hold on her hair, "I never imagined I'd have someone who cared so much for me…I feel inadequate that I cannot protect you in the same way…"

Sesshomaru cradled Ava's cheek, bringing her chin up to meet his eyes, "Do not say such things. I am in no need of protection."

He dipped his head down and claimed her lips.

When he released her Ava smiled up at him and flexed her fingers on his chest, "Come back to bed, I'll help you relax."

With a sly grin she pulled from his arms and sauntered back towards the room. Sesshomaru was quick to grab his swords and follow Ava back to his darkened room.

He lit a candle next to the bed, Ava standing at the foot and dropping the kimono she was wearing, "Take off your clothes and lie down."

Sesshomaru complied as he divested his own clothing, one eyebrow raised in curiosity while he drank in Ava's naked form. She dropped to her knees, running her hands up and down his calves to his thighs, teasing around his thickening member.

She brushed her knuckles across his sac before finally lightly gripping his length. She leaned down, running her free hand along his abdomen as she kissed her way up and back down his torso. She caught his gaze and then took him into her mouth to the hilt, his hand immediately gripping her hair as he hissed in pleasure.

She moved up and down his length, slowly at first then increasing in speed as one hand squeezed his sac in time with her movements. His hand tightened on her hair and she heard a rumbling growl emit from his chest before he exploded.

She cleaned them up quickly before placing a kiss on his chest, blowing out the candle he had lit. She curled up next to him, pulling a pelt over their naked bodies.

* * *

When Ava woke in the morning with a startle from the nightmare she was having, Sesshomaru was still by her side, neither of them having moved from where they had fallen asleep.

She shook her head from the thoughts in her dreams, yawning and stretching against her mate. She suddenly felt sore and sticky from their nighttime activities.

Ava sat up and looked down at Sesshomaru, his eyes immediately opening at her movement.

She smiled, "Good morning. Seems like you're a light sleeper…"

Sesshomaru reached up and ran his claws along her back, "Hn. I'm always alert."

Ava smiled in understanding, reaching across Sesshomaru to grab his kimono she had donned the night before, "I need a bath, care to join me?"

She stood up and wrapped the kimono around her loosely, Sesshomaru standing after her and tugging on his hakama pants quickly. He scooped up Ava in his arms and she emitted a squeal as he took them to his bathing pool.

They passed Usagi in the hall who ducked her head, mumbling respectfully that breakfast was ready in the dining room. Ava didn't blush in embarrassment as she expected, but she felt a strange possessiveness rise up within her and she narrowed her eyes at Usagi as they passed.

Her unexplained feelings were quickly forgotten as Sesshomaru brought her into the bathing room. Ava remembered the room from the first and only time she had ever visited, the beauty of the room lit up by the sun shining through a sight to behold.

Sesshomaru sat her down so they could both undress, stepping into the warm pool quietly. Ava dipped her head back in the water and rinsed out her mouth, wiping the sleepiness from her face. She opened her eyes to find Sesshomaru staring back at her with an intense gaze, the water lapping at his waist as he stood just a few feet from her.

She blushed suddenly and turned to put her back to him, sinking into the water to come up to her breasts. Now that they were bathed in the sunlight, she was suddenly feeling embarrassed.

Ava felt Sesshomaru's arms wrap around her and pull her back into his chest, "You have nothing to hide from me. You are beautiful, and I fully intend to see you in every light as I bury myself inside you."

One of Sesshomaru's hands delved between her legs while the other grasped her breast, rolling the nipple between his fingers. Ava let out a gasp of surprise and melted into his strong body, her breath increasing as his long fingers worked between her legs.

"Sesshomaru…" She moaned out when he hit a sweet spot, her head thrown back on his shoulder to bare her neck.

His inner beast immediately latched onto her mating mark with haste, sucking on the delicate skin. He simultaneously hooked his arm around her front while he lifted her leg with the other, picking her up to enter her from behind.

"Ahhhh!"Ava reached behind her to find purchase, grasping onto the back of his neck with one hand while the other held onto his arm around her front.

He thrust into her, the water rippling around them. He continued to suckle on her neck, sinking into her with deep, long strokes, emitting moans of pleasure from his mate. Desiring to have her body wrapped around his, he spun her in his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist, not missing a beat as he sank back into her, his hands firmly grasping her round cheeks.

Ava leaned forward and kissed him passionately, her arms wrapping around his neck as he moved her up and down his length. A fang nicked her lip and she groaned in pleasure, surprising even herself at how the small shock of pain sent pleasure rippling through to her core.

She opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru's reaction, his amber eyes starting to bleed with red, causing her to suck her bleeding lip between her teeth. He smirked down at her in satisfaction, lifting her up higher to pull her back down to sink into her with harder thrusts.

"My little Tennyo likes it when I'm rough with her, hmmm?"

His eyes continued to bleed red as Ava threw her head back in pleasure at his deep penetration. He leaned forward to her exposed throat, licking the column of her neck as he ran his fangs along her smooth skin, red marks left in their wake. Her fingers tensed in his hair, her core tightening around him as he sunk his fangs into her unmarred shoulder. Small pools of blood filled his mouth with her sweet essence, exciting him further as he sped up his pace as she continued to clench around him in pleasure.

"Don't stop…" She managed to whisper, his mouth still attached to her neck, his claws digging into her cheeks. He growled loudly into her shoulder as she clenched tightly around him, both of them falling over the edge.

When she came down from her high, she leaned her forehead on his shoulder, her legs loosening around his waist. He pulled his fangs gently from her neck, a hiss of pain escaping her lips. He helped her to stand as he licked over the wound of his four fangs marks, hearing a sigh of relief from his mate as the skin healed over.

She kissed his chest, rubbing her cheek against the hard muscle over his heart, her hands running along his abdomen as she whispered in a low voice, "Will it always be like this?"

Sesshomaru cradled her head against his chest, running his other hand along her back soothingly, "Hn. We are mates. Our bodies will always respond to each other."

He felt her shake her head against him as she closed her eyes in embarrassment, "That's not what I mean…I mean…I've never felt like this before, it's like I lose all sense of reason and I feel you consume my soul. As soon as you touch me, it's like I can't see anything but you. Like you are devouring me, and I want you to, to have all of me, to completely consume me. Is this…is this normal?"

Ava couldn't bring herself to look up at him, wondering if he thought she was crazy. He made a rumbling noise that sounded almost like a purr, the noise vibrating through her body.

The hand in her hair stroked the strands while the other continued to rub along her back, "Hn. It is part of the mating, some call it a mating frenzy, and it varies for each pair. The more powerful and stronger a mated pair, the longer the frenzy lasts. It's why as much as I wanted to take you in the woods, I could not for both our sakes put us at risk in the open. It is why we are here, behind this barrier as a protective measure. It is the same for me, little Tennyo, all my attention is on you when I touch you, when I smell you, nothing else matters."

Ava gained the courage to look into his amber eyes, tiling her head back as she ran her hands up his chest with a small smile, "So we are going to be sex crazed maniacs for how long?"

Sesshomaru smirked, pushing a wet piece of hair behind her ear, "It is unknown. My father said his mating with Inuyasha's mother lasted 4 days, but she was human, you are not. I expect it to last the week. We will know it is complete once my mark on your shoulder transforms into the mark of my house, the same as the crescent moon on my forehead. It is a symbol that you are my mate, and that any that attempt to harm you or touch you will answer to me."

Ava glanced down at her bruised shoulder, his original fang marks still present. Sesshomaru stroked the bruised skin, "It will not completely heal until the process is complete. I'm sorry for any pain it causes you. It is difficult for me to restrain from continuously marking you each time we mate until the process is complete."

Ava shook her head, her eyes running along the column of his throat, "It's fine. It's strange…I know…but when I look at it, I feel my heart swell with pride."

Sesshomaru grumbled in satisfaction, pulling Ava tighter against him.

She squeaked and then her brow furrowed in confusion as she ran a hand along his long neck, "When I bit you, it disappeared immediately after. Did I do it wrong?"

"No, your mark was sealed within me. I am Alpha, and I bare my neck to no other than my mate. However, no outward mark can remain on my neck or others would see it as a sign of weakness."

Ava raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Well then, so what keeps other youkai women's paws off of you, hmmm? Don't I need a warning sign that if they touch you they have to answer to me?"

Ava couldn't contain the small playful smile as Sesshomaru growled, "As if I'd let another woman touch me. In over 200 years I've never desired a woman until I saw you, and I will never look upon another woman the way I do you. When our mating is complete, there will be a ceremony at the Western Palace and all will know that we are mated and you will take your place as Lady of the Western Lands. All will know of our union."

Ava's eyes widened in surprise at Sesshomaru's words, completely taken aback by his confession that he had desired no other women before her. She pulled his face down to kiss his lips gently, running her fingers along the tips of his pointed ears.

She pulled back with a gentle kiss on the lips, before staring into his eyes, "I don't know how I got so lucky…"

He smirked and she could practically see his ego inflating.

She slapped his chest before stepping away towards the soaps with a roll of her eyes, "Tch. You are insufferable."

He chuckled behind her, grabbing the soap for her hair and running his fingers along her long locks to help her wash it.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Please review and I hope you enjoy! Again, rated M for sexual content!**

* * *

They managed to exit the bath and dress without further incident, Sesshomaru in his usual attire and Ava in a kimono of the same white color and design, Sesshomaru loosely tying a pink obi around her waist.

They made it to breakfast to find plates of food already out, eating quietly and rather quickly as they were both quite hungry from their activities. Sesshomaru led Ava to the dojo after grabbing Tenseiga and her tanto from his room, intent on working on her training.

They passed the next few hours training, Sesshomaru pleased that his mate was such a quick study and took to the art of battle so quickly. He remembered that she liked to eat midday, and so they stopped, the pair headed to the dining room to grab a bite to eat.

Ava wasn't certain what possessed her after that, but when Usagi entered with plates of food, setting them down and reaching across Sesshomaru's arm to fill his glass with water as Sesshomaru thanked her, Ava snapped.

Ava gripped Usagi's wrist tightly and narrowed her eyes angrily, pushing back her chair as she kept hold of Usagi who had dropped the glass.

Ava grit her teeth and could feel an anger and that same possessiveness from the morning rising within her, her breaths coming out harshly from her nose, "What do you think you're doing?"

Usagi whimpered at the tight grip, dropping to her knees, her large rabbit ears flattening against her head, and baring her neck to Ava, "I am sorry, Lady Ava, I meant no disrespect."

Sesshomaru quickly understood the situation, pushing his chair back to stand, "Ava, let Usagi go."

Ava looked up at Sesshomaru with a glare, but the tone of his voice, his overbearing stance, the seriousness in his eyes left her no choice but to bow her head and let go of Usagi.

Sesshomaru kept his eyes on his mate as he spoke, "Usagi, leave and do not return for the week, it is not safe for you right now."

Usagi scrambled to her feet and bowed, "Hai, Lord Sesshomaru, thank you." Usagi darted out the door as Ava watched her with narrowed eyes, her fists squeezed by her side.

Sesshomaru approached Ava, gripping her arms tightly, "Ava, calm down."

Ava gripped the front of his kimono and angrily shoved him into her chair, straddling his lap as she planted a bruising kiss on his lips. Sesshomaru let her do as she pleased, knowing it was the only way to snap her mind out of the mating frenzy.

He got lost in her actions as well as she tore at his clothes, quickly pulling her kimono apart to sink onto him, riding him roughly. They clawed and shoved at each other until they both came undone, Sesshomaru letting out a howl to let the world know who he belonged to.

Ava's breathing returned to normal and Sesshomaru could see her mind finally snap back, her eyes widening as her hands loosened their hold on his shoulders, "What…why did I…I was so mean to Usagi…I'm so sorry, I don't know what happened."

Sesshomaru stroked her back, "It is my fault for underestimating how strongly the mating frenzy would overcome you. I did not think the possessive trait of a youkai would be reflected in you as well, and so I let Usagi remain here as a servant. Our mating creates an unreasonable possessiveness that makes us aggressive towards the same sex. If any male were to interrupt our mating I would be driven to kill him. Apparently, the same desire runs through your veins."

Ava hung her head in shame, "I feel horrible for treating her so roughly, she is so kind."

"Do not let it worry you. Usagi understands what happened, she knows it is not typically in your character."

Ava nodded, trying to do as Sesshomaru suggested and forget about the situation. Ava looked down and felt a heat over her cheeks, realizing the position they were in and how she had just roughly handled Sesshomaru.

Ava let out a nervous laugh, moving to stand and fix her clothing, "Wow I really wasn't expecting that…"

Sesshomaru smirked as he stood as well, fixing his clothing back into place, "I rather enjoyed it."

He nipped at her ear and then retied his pants, gesturing for Ava to sit back in her chair, "You haven't eaten yet. After you finish I can show you the library, and perhaps we can talk more. The mating process is not only physical. It is a chance to get to know each other on a deeper level."

Ava nodded and they ate, retiring to the library.

* * *

The rest of the day passed without further incident, Ava and Sesshomaru talking to one another about their childhoods and their parents. They tired one another out in the bedroom, the pair falling asleep beneath the fur pelts.

A few hours into sleep and Ava was moaning softly, Sesshomaru's sensitive ears waking him instantly. Ava jerked her limbs, Sesshomaru sitting up to look down at her as her brow tensed up as if she were in pain.

He smoothed her hair and pulsed his aura around her, "It is just a dream, Ava, wake up."

Ava calmed and her eyes opened, her breathing a little quicker than usual.

She swallowed as she saw the glow of her mate's eyes looking down on her, "I'm sorry for waking you, it was just a nightmare."

Sesshomaru kissed Ava's forehead and pulled her into his lap, "Hn. Try and go back to sleep."

Sesshomaru stroked her hair and Ava found herself falling into a peaceful slumber as Sesshomaru watched over her through the night.

* * *

The next evening they were outside walking the grounds, Sesshomaru explaining more of the details of the mating.

Ava tapped her chin, "So you are saying that you will always know where I'm at, that you will always be able to track me no matter what because of this bond between us…but what about me? Does it go both ways? I don't exactly have your heightened senses."

Sesshomaru shook his head, "It's not about heightened senses. It is an internal bond that you simply feel. You would be able to find me if you simply listened to that bond inside of you. When our aura's melded, a piece of my aura is permanently within you, as is a piece of yours in me. As such, you will always be able to sense that piece of you that is missing."

Ava smirked mischievously, an idea suddenly forming, "OK, so let's try this out. Let's play hide and seek and see if I can really do this. I'll close my eyes and count to 20 and you go hide somewhere, within the barrier of course, and I'll see if I can find you."

Sesshomaru's mouth titled up in a smile at her idea, "Tch, childish games…"

Ava pushed his shoulder and rolled her eyes, "Come on, just try it. I want to see what this is all about."

Sesshomaru, a plan already in his mind on how to get her back for having him partake in a child's game, nodded with a mischievous smirk of his own, "Alright, fine. Close your eyes and start counting."

After the count, Ava focused on the bond that Sesshomaru spoke of. She wasn't certain exactly what she was supposed to be feeling, so she started aimlessly walking around. After a few minutes of wondering where her mate was, she started to feel almost a pull at her center, a warm sensation prickling her skin. She followed the feel of the pull, the warmth starting to change to a burn. A few minutes later she stood underneath a tree, gazing up at the top as the warm sensation at her center finally felt comforting instead of burning.

Sesshomaru was sitting on a branch, and Ava had a huge smile on her face, "Alright so that was pretty neat! I found you!"

Sesshomaru jumped down soundlessly, a devilish grin on his face, "Hn. Now it's my turn. Except my game is called hunter and prey, and as soon as the hunter finds his prey, he gets to devour her in whatever way he pleases."

Sesshomaru leaned down to Ava's ear, her cheeks hot from the blush spreading throughout her body, as he whispered, "So I suggest you start running…I'll give you until a count of 30."

Sesshomaru smacked Ava's ass to push her forward and she squealed, her face lighting up in a smile as she ran as fast as she could, trying to quickly decide on where she was going to hide. She opted to run into the house, opening and closing doors as fast as she could to try and find a hiding place.

She opened a door to find a room that must have been Usagi's sewing room, as there were huge rolls of fabric placed throughout the room with a large worktable in the center. Ava closed the door and darted behind a mass of fabrics that were hanging up, squatting down to make herself as small as possible behind the fabrics.

She tried to quiet her breathing, putting her hand over her grinning mouth as she tried not to laugh at the silliness of the situation and at the anticipation she was feeling from being caught. A few minutes passed by and she started to get nervous, the anticipation was killing her.

Suddenly, she let out a startled yelp as something bright green wrapped around her ankle, pulling her from behind the fabric. She yelped again when she realized it was Sesshomaru's acid whip and she started thrashing, trying to get it off so it wouldn't burn through her skin.

Sesshomaru growled and the whip was released, only to wrap around her wrists and haul her to her feet as he flicked the end of the whip up and over the banister above their heads, Ava strung up before him. His eyes were blood red, his chest heaving as Ava whimpered and looked up at her wrists, thinking her hands were about to be burnt off.

"Calm yourself. It angers me that you think I would harm you. My acid whip and poison are immune to you as they are a part of me and now a part of you."

Ava swallowed and calmed her breathing, looking up and realizing that in fact, the acid whip was doing nothing other than restraining her with the soothing aura of its master. She felt ashamed that she thought her mate would hurt her, and instinct led her to bare her neck and lower her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

Sesshomaru's anger was soothed by her apology and her act of submission, his mind suddenly back to the thoughts that led her to being strung up.

He approached her and pulled up her chin to meet his eyes, "Now you are my prey…what should I do with you?"

He ran his hands along the outline of her breasts and down to her hips before cupping her sex in his hand roughly through the kimono she wore. Ava whimpered, lust starting to cloud her mind from all else.

Sesshomaru ran a clawed finger up one sleeve of the kimono, his sharp nail tearing through the cloth as the material parted, repeating the process on the other side. He untied the obi to the kimono, the garment falling in tatters to Ava's feet to leave her bare.

She pulled against the restraints holding her arms above her head, wanting to touch her mate as she met his blood red eyes.

He smirked, tucking her hair behind her ears, "Now, now, I think you need to be punished for what you did, don't you?"

Ava bit her lip, not sure how to answer as she wasn't certain what was going to happen.

Sesshomaru, noticing her hesitation and uncertainty, caressed her cheek as he placed a kiss on the mark on her shoulder.

He flared his aura to wrap around her, kissing her on the lips gently before looking her in the eyes, "I would never do anything to your body that you did not enjoy. You trust me?"

Ava, whose body flushed as it was beginning to respond to his, nodded her head, "Of course I trust you."

He nodded and then stepped behind her, smacking her soundly on the ass. Ava yelped at the unexpected action, her body jerking. The spanking continued, Sesshomaru moving between cheeks, and with each slap he pulsed his aura, Ava's core getting wetter and wetter and aching for him.

Ava moaned, pulling at her restraints as Sesshomaru was rock hard beneath his clothing, "Please, Sesshomaru…"

Another slap, "Please what?"

He paused as she answered, "Please, I need you, please..."

He smirked, squeezing one tender cheek with one hand while the other sliced the whip in half, the restraints bringing her feet flat to the floor. He didn't give her time to recover as he pushed her on her hands and knees on top of the pool of fabric beneath them.

He ripped his clothes off so fast he was sure they were shredded, grabbing her hips as he entered her dripping core with a hard plunge. She moaned out as he pounded into her relentlessly, gripping the fabric beneath her hands as her mate dominated her with a furious passion.

He gripped her hips so tightly she was certain his claws were drawing blood, but she didn't care, it felt too good. She gasped and moaned at his treatment of her, screaming out in pleasure when his fingers reached around to rub her most sensitive spot, immediately coming undone at his treatment. She felt him pour his seed into her and she couldn't help but smile in satisfaction.

A few moments passed, and without warning, he had scooped her up in his arms and was running through the house before she could say a word. His magenta markings on his cheeks and body were darkening and his red eyes were glowing brighter than she had ever seen. When they were outside she swallowed as she watched something amazing happen.

She was placed on the ground as Sesshomaru suddenly transformed into his youkai form.

She looked up at him, certainly surprised as when she had imagined 'dog youkai' she thought he would be much smaller, but he was huge. He reared his head back and let out a howl that sounded frightening.

Then he lowered the front of his body to the ground, his large nose pushing against Ava's naked form.

 _Get on._

Her eyes widened, Sesshomaru's voice was in her head. She complied, pulling herself up by his scruff to straddle what she could of his neck, most of her naked form concealed by the huge mane like fur around his neck.

 _Hold on tight._

And with a leap they were in the air. Ava held on to his fur tightly, burying her face in the silver white hair.

They were running, but Ava realized with a look down, they weren't running on the ground. Sesshomaru was in the clouds, running across the night sky.

She smiled, a feeling of exhilaration overcoming her as she ran Sesshomaru's soft fur through her fingers, the shock finally wearing off. "You're a lot bigger than I had imagined."

She could practically feel his ego swelling at the statement. She just smiled and rolled her eyes, "Your youkai form is amazing is all…stop letting your ego run wild, it's big enough for the both of us."

She was answered with a growl and she just chuckled, stroking Sesshomaru's fur, "Shut up, you know it's true. I suppose if this is the beast side you've referred to, it's no wonder you're always surfacing. Quite the sizable beast to contain."

She was answered with a soothing rumbling that vibrated through her body rather deliciously. She blushed and buried her face in his neck, ashamed that the vibration had turned her on along with the fact that she was naked and her legs were spread to straddle Sesshomaru. She heard a playful yelp and then another vibrating rumble. She could sense that he was practically laughing at her as she tried to suppress her feelings.

 _You've nothing to be ashamed of. No matter my form I am your mate._

Ava took a deep breath and nodded into him, realizing that he was right, he was just in a different form, his true form. She snuggled into him as he continued to run, his fur keeping her warm against the chilly night air. When he was satisfied with his run, he returned home, lying down so Ava could slide off easily.

Ava turned to his large head, running her hands along the side of his face as his red eyes watched her. He nuzzled into her and closed his eyes, Ava not at all frightened by the huge fangs that were inches from her head as she knew he would never harm her. It was the lesson in trust that he had reminded her of that night.

She placed a kiss on where she assumed his cheek would be, and then moved between his paws to his chest, leaning against him as she slid down to the ground, using his long fur to keep her naked body off the dirt. She yawned and snuggled into him, Sesshomaru curling up and resting his head on his paws, his most important person tucked safely between him and the world. '

His Beast was happy and finally at peace, his eyes closing as he rested with Ava.

After a couple of hours, Sesshomaru returned to his humanoid form with Ava curled against him, carrying her sleeping form into their room. He lay beneath the pelts with her, holding her against his chest.

Although, he couldn't shake the feeling of something out of place, reaching to grab Tokijin to place it by his side as he felt the sword lash out and burn him much harsher than it had in the dojo. He flared his aura back at the sword, the dark energy crackling as he bared his fangs, the sword getting back under control.

Sesshomaru laid the sword by his side, closing his eyes to fall back into sleep at the sound of Ava's heavy breathing.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: If you've made it this far, I hope you are enjoying it! I cannot take credit for the information on Tennyos, it took a lot of research, but the ideas actually come from legend. Pretty fascinating! Please continue to review, I love hearing from you!**

* * *

Sesshomaru was awoken by a blood curdling scream.

He looked down at his mate in his arms, her body sweating profusely, her eyes squeezed tightly and her head beginning to jerk. He pulled her into his chest, wrapping his aura around her as his mokomoko responded as well, curling around her waist.

"Wake up, Ava."

At the flood of his aura Ava gasped as her eyes flew open, her body shaking in fear. At the look of terror in her eyes, Sesshomaru's instincts were automatically on high alert to protect his mate. He realized the feeling that something was out of place was even stronger, a dark aura permeating the room.

He looked to his side where Tokijin glowed, an angry purple aura sparking from the sheath. Sesshomaru grabbed the sword to bring it under control, but the aura lashed at him and he felt it wrap up his arm, as if trying to separate his arm from his body.

He growled and flared his aura, Tokijin barely contained, but finally controlled for the time being.

Sesshomaru stood, Ava in his arms who was still shaking with fear, "I'm taking Tokijin to the dojo for now, I think these nightmares you've been having have been caused by the sword's aura."

Ava nodded and followed Sesshomaru closely until he hung Tokijin on the weapon's wall in the dojo.

Sesshomaru scooped Ava up and she snuggled against his chest, "I'm taking you the baths, perhaps it will help you feel better."

Ava just nodded against his chest, the awful nightmare still fresh on her mind. She was brought from her thoughts when she felt the warmth of the water caress her skin, opening her eyes to see that Sesshomaru was seated on a rock ledge with her in his lap. She kept her head rested against his chest, her hands curled against his abdomen.

Sesshomaru washed her skin slowly while a light rumble vibrated from his chest, helping to soothe Ava's mind.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize it sooner. Have you been having nightmares since you've been here?"

Ava shook her head and nuzzled her brow into his chest, "No, not the first night. The past three nights, yes. They've just gotten progressively worse."

Sesshomaru ran his claws up and down her thigh, "I'm not certain why Tokijin is lashing out. It's become harder for me to control it."

Ava didn't say anything, but she moved her head when Sesshomaru coaxed her into washing her hair.

He helped her out of the bath shortly after, wrapping his aura around her to dry her body and hair. He brought them back to their room, but the smell of her fear lingered in the space and so he turned his heel, taking her to the room she had first stayed in.

He settled them beneath the furs, pulling Ava between his legs to lie down as he set up against the wall.

She looked up at him as she made a pillow out of his thigh, "You aren't going back to sleep?"

Sesshomaru caressed her check, "I'll watch over you through the night. Rest now, I have rested enough."

Ava wanted to say more to protest but his intense stare left no room for argument. His hand rubbing her back lulled her to sleep shortly after.

* * *

Soon after dozing off, Ava was visited in her dreams by the two Kamis she had met in the temple. Their light and warmth wrapped around her in her dream scape as she stood in a beautiful kimono in the middle of a green field. Their presence comforted her.

"Are you really here or is this just a dream?"

The female Kami answered, "Both, our little Tennyo. We are really here, but within your mind."

The male Kami continued, "We felt your distress and your heart's cry for help over the sword Tokijin's attempt to possess your mind. We've come to aid you."

Ava bowed and then dropped to her knees, her palms flat on the ground, "Thank you, for watching over me."

She felt the warmth under her chin as the female Kami pulled her face upwards, "We are always watching over you. Now, we have a message for you that you must pass along to your mate."

Ava nodded, the male Kami approaching as her eyes shifted to his form, "Sesshomaru must destroy Tokijin, its darkness is not containable now. The stronger your bond grows with Sesshomaru as your mating continues, the harder it will become for Sesshomaru to wield Tokijin."

The female Kami continued the back and forth conversation between her male counterpart, "Your aura within Sesshomaru grows, and as you are a child of the light, Tokijin will continue to resist the part of you within him."

Ava's brow furrowed in concern, "But his other sword, Tenseiga, he cannot fight with it."

"Sesshomaru has mastered the Meido Zangesuha with Tenseiga, and now, his brother, Inuyasha, needs Tenseiga's power to aid in Naraku's defeat. If Sesshomaru will surrender both of his swords, by destroying Tokijin and handing Tenseiga over to Inuyasha temporarily, he will wield a sword more powerful than even his father. Tell him that he will wield a sword stronger than Tokijin and stronger than Tesseiga, but it is not a sword that can simply be made. Bakusaiga must be born."

Ava shook her head as her eyes narrowed in thought, "How can a sword be born? I don't understand."

"When Sesshomaru truly needs its power, the sword will come from within him. Bakusaiga will be a weapon unmatched by any other seen before, and it is a weapon truly fitted to a guardian of our Tennyo. We would not have fated you with someone ill equipped to protect you, Ava."

Ava smiled softly, thinking of Sesshomaru, "I will pass this message to him, thank you for helping us. And now that Ko Kira has been destroyed, what is there that I can do to help?"

The Kamis looked at one another and smiled, the female Kami speaking, "Aid Sesshomaru on the path to destroy Tokijin and release Tenseiga to Inuyasha, we assure you, he will be resistant in one of these tasks. And this is why we need your resilience. Sesshomaru plays a crucial role in Naraku's demise, and many battles will be fought before Naraku's downfall."

"And as you have proved your loyalty and devotion to us, your hagoromo has been granted to you, Ava, to aid you in carrying out the will of the Kamis."

Golden light started to flood the dream scape, "Because no Tennyo should be without her wings."

* * *

Ava blinked slowly when she awoke, her mind and body finally at peace upon waking. She felt Sesshomaru's claws in her hair and she smiled, snuggling into his warm thigh.

Suddenly, she felt something hard on the back of her head and when she looked up, she realized she was face to face with his erection. She couldn't help but chuckle, kissing the tip before getting on her knees and straddling her mate, sinking down on him slowly.

He growled and threw his head back as he gripped her hips lightly, "I'm assuming you are feeling better?"

She rolled her hips, "Much better."

* * *

Ava waited until they had eaten breakfast to discuss what had occurred in her dream. They sat at the table, Ava picking at a piece of apple and Sesshomaru watching her with patience. He could feel that she wanted to tell him something.

She looked up finally and swallowed, "So, the Kamis I met in the temple, they spoke to me last night."

Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow in curiosity, "Oh, and what did they say?"

"That Tokijin was trying to possess my mind, and that your control will continually weaken over the sword as our mating continues. That the light part of me that is in you disturbs Tokijin's aura, and the sword will no longer accept you."

Sesshomaru grit his teeth and shifted his eyes to the side, "The thought crossed my mind during the night."

Ava lowered her eyes to the table, feeling horrible that he had to give up something he treasured because of her, "I'm sorry. It's obvious that sword means a lot to you. The Kamis said you have to destroy Tokijin."

Sesshomaru clenched his fists, "The sword holds no personal meaning, but it is powerful and the only match to Tesseiga, there is no other like it."

Ava sighed, trying to think how to divert the conversation to keep him from getting angry, "Well, there isn't…yet."

That piqued Sesshomaru's interest and he calmed down, "What do you mean, yet?"

"The Kamis said that you will awaken a new sword, Bakusaiga, which will be born from you, not made. And that it will come to you when you need it most. They were very cryptic about it, but they said it would be the most powerful sword to ever exist, more powerful than the swords from your father's fang."

Sesshomaru's eyes began to light up at the thought, and as he soaked in her words, he suddenly frowned, "So I must destroy Tokijin and essentially be without a weapon to defend myself except for Tenseiga, a blade that can do no harm in this realm, until Bakusaiga is suddenly born from me. You realize how absurd this sounds?"

Ava's eyes shifted around the room as she fumbled with her kimono in her lap, "Well…that's not the whole story either."

Sesshomaru growled and she could feel his anger start to permeate the air, his aura was darkening, "What else did they tell you then?"

Ava gulped, remembering to be resilient against his resistance, "That for Bakusaiga to be born, you must also relinquish Tenseiga to Inuyasha temporarily to aid in defeating Naraku."

Sesshomaru was out of his chair, storming out of the room before she could say anymore.

Ava just sighed, standing to go over him; _the Kamis did say he wouldn't be agreeable to the idea._

Even with her ability to track Sesshomaru through their bond, it took her an hour to actually pin him down, and what she saw frightened her.

He was standing among a thick of trees near the barrier to the rear of the house, Tokijin in his hand as he hissed and growled at the sword. Tokijin's aura was clearly cracking and snapping back at Sesshomaru, its dark tendrils of hate wrapping around Sesshomaru's arm to try and possess him.

Sesshomaru kept flaring his aura and hissed out, "You WILL obey me."

Ava's eyes widened and she rushed to Sesshomaru, grabbing onto his forearm and wrist that was wielding the sword, the sting of its aura burning her as well, "What are you doing? Put it down!"

With Ava's aura present the sword lashed out stronger, burning the both of them to the point that Sesshomaru shoved Ava back and dropped the sword.

He turned to his mate, his jaw set in anger at her interference, ready to set her straight when his heart clenched and his anger dissipated.

Ava was on her knees, both arms loosely against her chest as tears streamed down her face. Both arms had been burned severely from Tokijin's reaction to her aura, the skin blistering red.

His inner Beast suddenly woke, _You fool! You make our mate hurt and cry. For a foolish weapon! We have claws, and teeth, and poison to protect our mate, we are strong enough without that blasted sword, or have you forgotten?_

Sesshomaru immediately wrapped his aura around Ava, scooping her up against his chest as he watched the skin heal over. She leaned her head on his shoulder, her tears having stopped as the pain disappeared.

He sighed, nuzzling her cheek as a sign of apology, "Please forgive me. I promised you I would protect you, and by my unwillingness to give up a weapon that not only can I no longer control, but that physically causes you pain and has been attempting to possess you, I have failed you."

Ava nuzzled his face back, wrapping her healed arms around his neck, "You are forgiven, and I understand, trust me, I do. But, I trust in the Kamis as they've gotten me this far and led us to each other, and I do not believe they would have you do something that would hurt either one of us in the end. Tokijin is dark, and you are not, Sesshomaru, even without me, that's not who you are. You deserve a sword that reflects your inner strength, and it sounds like Bakusaiga will be that for you."

Sesshomaru pulled back and searched his mate's eyes, her trust and belief giving him the strength to do what needed to be done. He sat her on her feet as he glanced back at Tokijin, "Alright, I will have Tokijin destroyed. Do not worry of the particulars, I will keep it away from you until our mating is complete and then Tokijin will be no more."

Ava kissed Sesshomaru on the cheek, "I am glad."

"I am going to seal Tokijin inside a barrier in the gardens. I do not want it close to us in the house with it trying to possess your mind."

Ava nodded as she watched Sesshomaru grab Tokijin, and Ava moved towards the house to give him space to control Tokijin as best he could for the time being. He moved with inhuman speed to the gardens, Ava walking towards the house at a slower pace while he erected the barrier in the gardens.

When Ava walked up the front steps to the house, she paused. Sitting there, at the entrance, was a package wrapped in shimmery gold fabric. She looked around, confused on how it got there since the barrier was impenetrable.

Sesshomaru came up behind her at that moment, following her stare.

He growled and suddenly was on high alert, his claws elongating to sharp talons, "I've felt no presence attempting to break the barrier, but someone has come in."

Ava was frightened at first, but then, as she continued to stare at the package, she felt that same comforting warmth she felt in the presence of the Kamis. She took a step towards the package, the warmth growing inside her.

Sesshomaru clamped down on her arm, stopping her, "Do not touch it."

Ava shook her head and smiled up at him, realizing what she had forgotten, "I don't think anyone broke the barrier, this may have just…appeared. The Kamis told me they were 'granting' me something, and I feel their presence somehow with whatever is in that."

Sesshomaru contemplated for a second before finally loosening his hold on her arm, however, he stepped in front of her, "Fine, but I'll open it first just to be certain."

He wearily grabbed the bundle, and when he did, he felt a comforting warm aura wash over him, much like Ava's own. He unwrapped the shimmery gold fabric and in his hands a kimono unfolded.

Ava smiled in delight at the kimono: it somehow wasn't just one color but many, shimmering like scales, a variety of gold, turquoise, and purple making the garment look as if it were being brought to life. Sesshomaru's cherry blossom pattern adorned the neck of the kimono, and down the back was a beautiful pair of embroidered shimmering wings.

Sesshomaru opened the kimono up for Ava, and she was quick to let her current kimono drop to the ground, not an ounce of shyness on her face as she stood naked outside the home, slipping her arms into the new kimono. When Sesshomaru released the sleeves and Ava went to pull the front around her, the kimono suddenly took on a life of its own.

Without an obi or any ties, the kimono melded to Ava's body, hugging her curves and adjusting the length to fit her height.

Ava smiled, and then suddenly, she felt a tug at her shoulder blades, little pin pricks running up and down her spine, and with a loud 'whoosh' she felt two large appendages sprout from her shoulders.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened in surprise and Ava turned her head suddenly, seeing a pair of shimmering pale gold wings behind her, so light in color they were almost white. She gulped, and turned back around to Sesshomaru to see what he thought. But, his mouth was practically hanging open in shock, so she turned back around, flexing her shoulders as the wings moved with her thoughts. She backed up away from the house slowly until she was in the open, testing out controlling the new appendages.

She looked at Sesshomaru again, who was still at the front door, "Sesshomaru, say something."

Slowly, Sesshomaru's face morphed into a smile, pride swelling within him at his mate's beauty and inner strength, a true gift from the Kamis, "They are beautiful, a sight only told of in legend."

Ava suddenly remembered what the Kamis had called it, "A hagoromo, they said, this must be what that is. They said I should not be without my wings. I thought it was metaphorical or something when they said it. I had no idea I'd actually be able to sprout wings."

Sesshomaru stepped towards her, that proud smile still tugging at the corner of his lips, "Yes, legend says that Tennyos are not born with wings, but rather, they earn them from the Kamis in the form of a hagoromo, a garment that contains your wings and acts as armor against attacks. Go on, give them a try."

Ava smiled nervously, soaking everything in, and sent her thoughts to rising up from the ground. Just like walking, her wings complied effortlessly, slowly raising her above the ground with large, slow flaps against the wind. She was only a few feet up, but she glanced back down at Sesshomaru for support.

He smirked and waved her off, "Go on, test them out. I'll catch you if you fall, there's nothing to worry about."

Ava nodded and swallowed, inhaling deeply, and shooting off into the sky.

Sesshomaru watched her from the ground as the hour passed, Ava getting use to maneuvering with her new wings until she soared through the air flawlessly. She landed with a smile of satisfaction, folding her wings down until they disappeared instantly back into the hagoromo.

She ran up to Sesshomaru, throwing her arms around him and kissing him.

Pulling back with eyes shining with joy, she smiled, "I've never felt something so incredible! Did you see? Wings! I mean…I can't believe it. But then, it was so easy, it came so naturally. It reminded me of how I feel when I dance, so free and so alive!"

Sesshomaru brushed Ava's hair back, "My heart swells with pride knowing that I have such a beautiful and strong mate."

Ava blushed and nuzzled his chin, pressing her body against his with a sigh, "You can't say things like that, my ego will start to rival yours."

Sesshomaru chuckled, running his hands along Ava's back, "My sweet little Tennyo, my ego is incomparable. Now, about that dancing you mentioned…"

* * *

Hours later Ava was curled against Sesshomaru, tracing patterns on his chest as they lay naked among the furs, his mokomoko snug against her backside. Ava yawned and kissed his chest, "I'll have to show you the dancing tomorrow, we didn't make it very far once I came in to change into a suitable ballet outfit, did we?"

Sesshomaru's lip curled into a half smile as he ran his claws up and down Ava's arm, "I could only take so many sights of you dropping your clothes in front of me in one day. What can I say, I'm quite the animal when I lay eyes on my naked mate."

He playfully nipped at her ear and Ava giggled, wrapping her arms around his torso, "Hmm, I'll say. Now stop and let me rest a bit, you beast."

Ava turned her face up to Sesshomaru and he kissed her soundly on the lips, his eyes glowing as he cupped her face, "Fine, sleep and I shall watch over you. But tomorrow, you owe me a dance. I am quite interested in some of those flexible moves I saw you showing Rin."

Ava smiled and rolled her eyes, settling down to sleep, "Mmhmm, I knew it…pervert."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thank you if you are still reading this story. I never realized that I did not post this chapter, but I've come to a bit of a writer's block after this. Any suggestions would be great! Also, the dancing part may seem silly but really I was just trying to set up more interesting ways for Sesshomaru and Ava to experience the mating frenzy haha. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning Ava grabbed a light meal from the dining room, darting off to slip into her only ballet outfit that lay in her wardrobe amongst her travels with Kagome. She instructed Sesshomaru to go wait in the dojo as she dug through her bag to try and find her mp3 player, thankful it still held a charge from the solar charger Kagome had bought. She knew it wouldn't be very loud, but it would be enough. She pulled on the mid length romantic tutu, its white layers sheer and flowy, over the shimmering white corset bodice. She laced up her pointe shoes, stretched, found a classical romantic song that wouldn't assault Sesshomaru's senses, and headed off to the dojo.

She found Sesshomaru waiting for her in the middle of the dojo lounging against the pillows like some sort of god, his white kimono top lazily tied and spread open to reveal his broad expanse of muscled chest. He looked up at her with hooded eyes, his magenta markings seeming to darken. Ava swallowed as she felt the lust radiate between them, trying to clear her head before they lost themselves to more sex.

"Stay right there and stop looking at me like that or I'm never going to get to show you all those wonderful flexible moves you would like to see. As soon as I'm done you can use the new knowledge for your benefit, deal?"

The corner of Sesshomaru's lip curled over a sharp tooth and he nodded, motioning to the middle of the dojo, "You have a deal."

Ava tried to calm her breathing, playing the song and setting the mp3 player on the floor in front of Sesshomaru. She walked to the middle of the room and with a deep breath, began to dance. It started out slow, and technical, as she moved to the rhythm of the music and showed off her intricate pointe foot work, twirling around the room. She leapt into the air, landing lightly and spinning with her arms gracefully poised around her. When the music started to slow, she started to bend and flex her body, moving from a classical ballet style to a more modern freestyle. She did exactly as promised, moving from one hold to another, stretching her body like she hadn't been able to in weeks. Finally, the music stopped and she returned to first position, bowing her head slightly.

"You dance like no one this world has ever seen. It is quite beautiful."

Ava made her way back over to Sesshomaru, sitting on the cushions in front of his hips as he remained lounged on his side. Ava smiled, surprised that Sesshomaru's mood had changed so drastically as she began untying the ribbons from her shoes. He ran his claws through her hair, pushing some stray strands off her shoulder and behind her ear in a loving gesture, "It is true, what legends say, that a Tennyo can mesmerize with her dance. You seem nearly too perfect to touch."

Ava didn't know how to respond as she pulled her shoes off and flexed her reddening toes, grimacing at the pain from not having practiced in so long. Sesshomaru looked down at her feet and ran his palm along the tops of her feet, his aura melding into hers to heal her discomfort.

Ava sighed, leaning back and kissing Sesshomaru on the lips, "You are always welcome to touch me. How about I show you a different type of dance that will, perhaps, put you back into the touching mood?"

Ava looked at Sesshomaru with a glint in her eye and a mischievous smile, Sesshomaru lighting up about the idea, "Hn. Show me."

Ava flicked through her songs on the mp3 player and found her choice, chuckling to herself, "Here you go, I think this song is appropriate."

She stood up and slipped off her tutu and unzipped the top, baring herself completely, as she let the song play. 'Animals' by Maroon 5 came on as she started to sway her hips to the beat. She rolled her body to the bass of the song, closing her eyes and running her hands over her body and up into her air. When she opened her eyes back up Sesshomaru was sitting up straighter, his eyes bleeding red, magenta markings darkening and his breath quickening.

Ava sidled up to him, sinking to her knees and straddling his waist, rolling her hips and body across his, thrusting her breasts into his face. He moved to capture a breast in his mouth and she yanked on his hair, rather hard, forcing his face up to look her in the eyes as she continued to roll her hips against him to the beat of the music. She pushed his chest roughly to throw him back as she stood back up, swaying her hips to walk away from him, looking over her shoulder at him with a teasing finger in her mouth and a seductive smile on her face.

Sesshomaru growled, unable to take the teasing any longer, rushing behind her and spinning her into his arms before he slammed her against the dojo wall. She lost herself to his touch, tossing her head back against the wall to bare her neck and clutching him to her. He didn't even shed his clothes as he entered her swiftly, growling as he sunk into her, wrapping one leg around his waist and as promised, pulling her other leg up in a stretch to rest beside her head as he went deeper into her. Ava groaned, pulling his head to her neck as he latched on to her greedily, biting and nipping at the skin happily. They drove each other into a frenzy until they finished together, Sesshomaru wrapping Ava in his arms as they came down from their highs.

Ava rested her head against Sesshomaru's shoulder, kissing the skin there gently as Sesshomaru took them to the pillows and laid them down. Sesshomaru leaned against the wall, Ava between his legs and lounging against his chest.

"Your people have quite the provocative music."

Ava chuckled, "You have no idea."

Sesshomaru traced his claws along her bare abdomen, moving his mokomoko to slither up along Ava's body to keep her warm, "I'm beginning to feel a control over the mating frenzy, I believe in the next day or two our mating should be complete."

Ava nodded, running her hands along the mokomoko, "Yes, I was able to restrain myself a little more than usual, I noticed it too." Ava's mood shifted as she frowned slightly, in thought over their future.

"Sesshomaru…"

"Hn. What is on your mind?"

Ava's brow creased, "This is difficult to talk about, I'm not sure I want to hear the answer."

Sesshomaru turned Ava's head, running his thumb along her cheek, "There is nothing you need to fear from me, ever."

Ava looked down, nodding before swallowing, "Sesshomaru…I know you've explained to me what it means being an inu mate, and becoming the Lady of the Western Lands, being tied to you and all. But, for me, you know…it's more than just all that. I do not just feel a connection to you, or just an attraction, I hope you know that I've fallen in love with you…"

Sesshomaru stilled in stroking his fingers along her arm as he pulled Ava's chin up to look him in the eyes, "And what is this answer you fear hearing?"

Ava swallowed again against the knot in her throat, "That you do not feel the same."

Sesshomaru couldn't hold back the small smile, grabbing Ava's hand and placing it over his heart, "Your fear is unfounded, my little Tennyo. Only you have captured what is in here." He pressed her hand against his chest to emphasize his point, noticing that her eyes still did not believe him completely.

"Ava, these are words I do not say lightly, and words I have never spoken to another, and they are only for you. I do love you."

Ava looked back up at him with tears in her eyes, kissing him softly on the lips. A weight on her chest lifted, a weight put there by nightmares from a demon sword that waited to be destroyed.

* * *

Two more days had passed and Ava's mark finally formed. It had happened suddenly and at an unexpected time. She had been nestled in Sesshomaru's arms in his library, holding out a book as he read to her the history of his family and his father's achievements. She was smiling, running a finger over Sesshomaru's forearm lovingly as his deep voice rumbled through her body. And then, a burning, searing pain had her clutching at the mating mark, Sesshomaru stiffening behind her. In seconds, the pain was gone, and Sesshomaru pushed her kimono to the side to see that the same mark on his forehead was now at the junction of her neck and shoulder. The mating had completed.

"It is done. The mating frenzy is over."

Ava smiled but just leaned back into Sesshomaru, settling into his arms once again as she raised the book back up, "Keep reading."

Sesshomaru couldn't stop the tilt of his lips, his mate making him happier than he could have ever imagined. He kissed the back of Ava's hair and grabbed the book, starting where he left off.

When dinner rolled around, Usagi suddenly appeared, quieter than usual as she began serving the meal. Ava got up quickly at seeing Usagi, rushing towards her to envelop her in a hug.

Usagi stiffened at first, but then relaxed as Ava sniffled, "Usagi, I am so sorry for what I did to you. I was completely out of my mind. I hope you know I would never treat you badly."

Usagi nodded, a small smile forming along with a sigh of relief, "It is alright Lady Ava, there is nothing to forgive. The mating frenzy can make the sanest of us crazy with jealously."

Ava smiled and nodded, releasing Usagi and taking a seat, Sesshomaru watching on as smug as ever.

Sesshomaru and Ava ate in silence for a few minutes before Sesshomaru spoke, "Now that our mating is complete, I need to destroy Tokijin. I do not think that I can both manage to control Tokijin now that our bond is complete and have it in close proximity to you without putting you in danger."

Ava stopped eating, her brow creased in worry, "What are you saying?"

Sesshomaru tilted his head in an apology, "I do not intend to leave your side. In order to destroy Tokijin, I am certain that with as much dark energy that it holds, only a Shikon miko can purify the blade if given the time. The blade is safely contained here, for now. We need to find Kagome and bring her back here to have her perform the purification."

Ava nodded, relieved that Sesshomaru was not going to leave her alone so soon. "I agree, when would you like to leave?"

"Tonight, if possible."

"I'll pack some clothes and food and we can leave."

Sesshomaru waved his hand, "Usagi can take care of the food. For clothing, I think you should travel in your hagoromo, in case there is need for your wings."

Ava wrinkled her nose, "But it will get dirty and I will smell and need to change."

Sesshomaru couldn't help but snort in amusement, "You forget that it is of no concern, I will see to it that you are taken care of."

Ava suddenly narrowed her eyes, "Wait a minute, you mean using your youkai energy like you do on yourself?"

Sesshomaru nodded, "Of course."

Ava's eyes narrowed further as she pointed a finger at him accusingly, "I was so blinded by our little mating frenzy I didn't think twice how you've dried me off with it after we bathe. That night in the caves when I was cold and wet from the rain, you could have dried me off!"

Sesshomaru couldn't contain the smirk, "I could have, but then I couldn't have lured you into my arms to keep you warm."

Ava stood, trying to be angry with Sesshomaru but she couldn't stop the smile from forming, "You sneaky dog."

Sesshomaru pulled Ava into his lap and stole a kiss from her lips, "I couldn't always play fairly. As for your hagoromo, I do not recommend you sharing the secret of it with others, even those you consider friends. While I do not imagine the hagoromo will transform for anyone other than a Tennyo, I do not want others eyes on you in attempts to harm you for it, or to attempt to cripple you in anyway. Only use your wings when the situation is dire."

Ava looked into Sesshomaru's golden orbs, the seriousness behind his request laced with concern tugging at her heart. She whispered against his lips, "I shall do as my mate commands," before kissing him softly.

It hadn't taken long before Usagi had food packed away, Sesshomaru had donned his armor, and Ava had put on her hagoromo with her tanto. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Ava before pulling them into the air on his cloud.

He touched Tenseiga, closing his eyes and scenting the air. Ava watched, intrigued, "How are you able to track them?"

Sesshomaru's golden orbs locked onto Ava's, "Tenseiga resonates with its other half, I can always sense Tesseiga, and so I can always find my brother."

Ava realized then, what losing Tenseiga really meant. It truly was more than just a sword to Sesshomaru, it was a sword that represented Sesshomaru's father's love for his son, and his connection to his brother. Ava's eyes softened and she just nodded.

Sesshomaru held Ava tighter in his arms, "Hold on tightly, and remember to breathe."

Suddenly, Sesshomaru folded them into his light orb, and he sped off to catch up to his brother's pack.

Ava didn't really have a sense of time in the light orb, but when they finally stopped and Sesshomaru announced that they were near his brother's pack, she suddenly realized that traveling via Sesshomaru's light orb was way faster than any plane ride she'd been on. She held on to Sesshomaru's side, her arm wound tightly against his waist, the hard planes of his muscles tensed beneath her fingertips. She found herself trailing her fingers up his side and along his rib cage as he brought them down to the ground, her body suddenly humming for his.

He quirked an eyebrow at her boldness, smirking at her, "Perhaps the mating frenzy isn't quite over?"

Ava pressed up against him, careful of his shoulder armor, and pulled him into a quick kiss, "While I realize this is neither the time nor the place, I get a feeling that I'll never get enough of you."

In a rare drop of his mask of indifference in the open, Sesshomaru's eyes softened and he traced one clawed thumb along Ava's cheek, "And I, you."

His steely mask rippled over his features quickly as Inuyasha's voice was heard in the distance, "Yeah, he's around here somewhere I can smell him from a mile away!"

Moments later Inuyasha came bounding out of the forest, the entire group behind him breathing heavily, "Feh! Told you! What the hell are you doing here, Sesshomaru?"

Ava had moved to stand next to Sesshomaru, and when Inuyasha noticed her presence, his nose twitched, ears flattened, and his obnoxious demeanor quieted for a moment. His eyes drifted over Ava's neck, the opening of her kimono clearly displaying Sesshomaru's mark. On instinct, his head lowered a bit.

Sesshomaru, who carefully observed his brother's reaction, was quietly pleased that his brother's instincts were alive and well. Kagome smiled as she caught her breath, running to hug Ava, "Lord Sesshomaru, Ava, it's so good to see you! Look at you, you're practically glowing!" Ava smiled happily, embracing Kagome and then Sango was right behind. Ava glanced at Sesshomaru who was silent, guessing that it was probably best that she broach the subject with Kagome.

"Not that I'm not glad to see you, but what are you guys doing out here?"

Ava smiled, her eyes flickering to Inuyasha who was strangely silent, "We've come to ask a favor of you Kagome. Sesshomaru's sword, Tokijin, is unstable, and you are the only one we can imagine who would be able to purify the blade and destroy it once and for all."

Inuyasha's ears flicked forward noticeably, his silence finally breaking as a smug grin spread across his features, "The great Lord Sesshomaru losing his touch, eh? Can't even control your own sword? Feh, I'm not surprised. Kagome, you don't owe him anything, come on let's go."

Ava could practically feel Sesshomaru's anger vibrate through her, his body tensing as if prepared for a fight, his voice deep and threatening, "I suggest you watch your mouth, mutt."

Apparently, not all of Inuyasha's instincts were still working.

Inuyasha started to draw his sword, but without hesitation Ava stepped forward in front of Sesshomaru, an angry glare in her eyes, "You will not speak to my mate with such disrespect. We came to seek Kagome's help, not yours, and it is her decision. As for Sesshomaru's strength, I can personally guarantee that he is not 'losing his touch' as you so kindly put it. But since Tokijin reacts very violently around my presence, my MATE has the strength of mind to know when such an evil needs to be destroyed. Now if you would start listening and stop reacting, perhaps we could have told you that before you decided to start making idol threats."

Kagome and the group practically had their mouths hanging open in shock at the news.

Sesshomaru's aura hummed in satisfaction around Ava as he placed one clawed hand on her shoulder, stepping forward to press himself against her back as he narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha, "I'd thought for a moment upon our arrival that at least your inu instincts were alive and well, but apparently your brain has not caught up. Perhaps you need a lesson on etiquette, or at least, proper etiquette to your new Lady of the West and sister. Your brain may be dulled brother, but I am sure you are quite aware that making any threat on a youkai is the same as threatening their mate. You raise your sword to me and you're raising it to Ava. So mind your tongue and your sword hand, or you will find yourself without both."

Sesshomaru's aura flared in a show of power, Inuyasha immediately flattening his ears, dropping his hands, and lowering his eyes. With a small tilt of his head as a sign of submittal, Sesshomaru reined in his youkai energy at his brother's attempt at an apology. Ava, who had initially been surprised by her boldness, understood now what Sesshomaru had meant during their time at the estate when he had explained that their mating would forge a protective bond. She had initially thought it was a given, of course she would stand up for Sesshomaru and protect him if she could, but there was something inside of her that pushed her to act and speak without hesitation, an instinct she imagined could be used in times of real danger to keep one another from harm.

Kagome was the one to break the tense silence, walking up to Inuyasha and squeezing his hand, "I'll help you purify the sword, where is it?"

Sesshomaru inclined his head in gratitude, "Thank you, Shikon miko. It is at our estate on the edge of the Western lands, it was not safe to travel with it."

Kagome nodded, "We've been tracking a youkai with a rather large jewel shard and I don't want to lose its trail. If you help us track it down and defeat it, we'll accompany you back to your estate and I'll do what I can to destroy the sword."

Sesshomaru nodded once, "Of course."

Then Kagome clasped her hands together, a smile suddenly beaming from her face as she gazed between Sesshomaru and Ava, "But first, I think you guys need to catch me up on what's happened!"

* * *

Ava spent the next couple of hours sitting around a camp fire with Kagome, Miroku, and Sango explaining to them all that had occurred since they had last met (save some of the more private details between her and Sesshomaru). Shippo and Kirara were already curled up asleep, and Sesshomaru had silently walked off near the edge of the woods with Inuyasha surprisingly following him shortly after. They were still within the sight of the group, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru standing side by side making quite the picture.

Ava had finished her story, now sitting shoulder to shoulder with Kagome on her bedroll, Ava realizing that besides food, nothing else had been packed for travelling. Kagome followed Ava's eyes to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, watching as the two apparently were having a conversation, but it was too far to be heard.

Kagome sighed almost dreamily, Ava glancing at her with a knowing smirk, "They make a pretty amazing sight, hmmm? Standing side by side like that…it's undeniable that they are brothers. They almost don't look real."

Kagome sighed, "Yeah, unfortunately, he's got all of the family looks and none of the demeanor. Damn Inuyasha can't keep his foot out of his mouth."

Ava snickered in amusement, putting an arm around Ava, "Maybe you just need to work on getting him to redirect all that fiery spirit, hmm?"

Kagome started to blush, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, why don't you tell him how you feel, Kagome, and see what happens? It's pretty obvious he's smitten with you. He just doesn't know what to do about it. He thinks he's got to always prove that he's alpha and maybe he thinks making a move on you is a bad idea. Sometimes, you've got to make a move first."

Kagome sighed into her hand, propping her elbow against her knee and leaning into her hand as she frowned, "Sango told me when you left us what was probably going on with you and Sesshomaru, but I still couldn't believe it. It sounded so crazy to me. But then, when you explained it, it seemed to all make sense. Inuyasha has never acted like that towards me, I'm starting to think that it's because I'm not meant for him, you know?"

Ava squeezed Kagome's shoulder, pausing to think about Kagome's concern, "But Inuyasha is not full inu-youkai. Perhaps that part of him doesn't react as strongly, or quite the same. He is half human after all, and although I'm not exactly in the 100% "human" category anymore, I can at least say from my end of things and not being a youkai, that it would be possible to ignore this whole mating call. But, Kagome, you will never know if you don't talk to him. Wouldn't you rather find out now than keep pining for him and be let down much later?"

Kagome seemed to sadden, "Yeah, I guess so."

Ava nudged her, "Hey, cheer up. I've got this hunch that I'm just right, ok? Look I read somewhere in one of Sesshomaru's books that Tennyos were sometimes known as matchmakers, so this is me, playing matchmaker, and I'm telling you I've got a good feeling about you two. So don't look so defeated."

Kagome's face brightened a bit at hearing that, and she nodded, finally having resolve, "Alright, I'll talk to him, I just got to find the perfect time."

Ava rolled her eyes, pushing at Kagome as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha made their way back to the camp, "There will never be a perfect time, but the RIGHT time is now, not later. Go drag his ass into the woods and have a talk with him and get this over with."

Kagome's eyes widened as she glanced between Inuyasha who was getting closer and Ava, "Now?"

Ava smiled, standing and pulling Kagome up as well as she eyed her mate, "Yes, now."

She gave Kagome a little push towards Inuyasha and then walked towards Sesshomaru, hands on her hips and a coy smile on her face, "Well, my dear Lord, where do you plan on us to sleep? I believe someone forgot to grab us bedrolls."

Sesshomaru huffed and raised an eyebrow, "I did no such thing. You will sleep with me, a bedroll is not necessary."

Sesshomaru's eyes lit up in amusement as he turned, walking towards a grove of trees before sitting down and leaning against the giant trunk, one knee bent with his arm lazily resting over it, and the other leg straight before him. Ava sighed and shook her head, stopping in front of him before he grabbed her and pulled her down between his legs.

He snaked his mokomoko around her body, situating her so that her head lay on his outstretched thigh, causing Ava to chuckle, "Are you just going to move me around like a piece of furniture?"

Sesshomaru ran his claws over her arm, seeming to think about the question, before his lip tilted slightly in amusement, "Hn."

Ava rolled her eyes and smiled, shifting so that she could look up at Sesshomaru's face as he discreetly ran his claws through her hair, "What were you two talking about? I was surprised I didn't hear Inuyasha yelling obscenities for once."

Sesshomaru scoffed, looking off into the distance as he stayed vigilant in protecting the valuable package currently nestled beneath him, "Inuyasha will begin to learn to stay his tongue, one way or another. I spoke to him of his duty to his family, and ordered him to stop his childish antics. Even though he is my half-brother, he still has royal blood in his veins and has a duty to his home."

Ava nodded against his thigh, she could see the concern laced in Sesshomaru's face, even if he was attempting to hide it, "Kagome told me that Inuyasha didn't grow up with you, that he never knew his youkai family. Is that true?"

Sesshomaru's jaw tightened, "It is."

"So he was never taught how to really be an inu youkai in your society?"

"I know what you are getting at. I am trying to make amends and show him."

Ava reached up and ran her fingers under Sesshomaru's jaw, "I am glad, it is obvious he needs direction. I did not mean to intervene earlier and I shouldn't have acted the way I did. I don't want to come between the two of you. I know you need to work these things out in your own way."

Sesshomaru looked down, the hand in Ava's hair coming to rest along her cheek, "No apology is necessary for what you did. It makes me proud to have a mate with such fire, and I know that our bond makes it difficult to abstain from taking action against threats made to one another. It is an instinct that will never be changed, even by time."

Ava smiled, closing her eyes and nuzzling Sesshomaru's hand, "And what of you and Kagome, I believe I heard you mention something about playing matchmaker for my brother?"

Ava's eyes popped open, "Oh no, do you think he heard too?"

Sesshomaru actually chuckled, "I doubt it, his thoughts were elsewhere and he was unaware of his surroundings. Another trait I will try to break him of."

Ava sighed in relief and then actually blushed in embarrassment, "I can't believe you heard that. Look, I really do have a feeling about the two of them, and I hate seeing Kagome always having that sad longing in her eyes. Was I right though, about him being a half-breed that the mating instinct might be different?"

Sesshomaru kept his eyes trained on the forest that stretched out around the camp as he responded, his only reply "Hn."

Ava nearly groaned at his clipped answer, noticing his ear twitch for the first time and then a near eye roll following.

Ava's mouth hung open in shock for a moment, "You can hear them talking, can't you?!"

"I'm always aware of my surroundings, and with you here as well, I cannot be too careful."

"What are they saying?"

Sesshomaru actually flicked Ava's nose, "I am not intentionally sticking my nose where it does not belong, merely scanning the surroundings. Let the Shikon miko tell you tomorrow if she wishes. Get some rest."

Ava pouted like a child who had been reprimanded, grumbling as she snuggled into Sesshomaru's thigh, turning on her side and mumbling, "What's the point of having you with your stupid good hearing if I can't get some good gossip out of it every once and a while? Damn selfish sexy inu. Aargh."

Sesshomaru snickered in amusement, deciding to indulge his grumbling mate as he spoke lowly, "I assure you, I do not want to listen to the noises I am hearing coming from those two. I will say no more, now hush, and get some rest."

Ava squealed with delight. That meant that she hadn't been wrong about Kagome and Inuyasha. She shut her eyes with a smile on her face, falling into a deep sleep with Sesshomaru's warmth surrounding her.

* * *

The next morning Sesshomaru woke Ava up bright and early, before the rest of the group had woken.

Ava yawned, sitting up and stretching and then collapsing back against Sesshomaru's chest with sleepy eyes, "Did you sleep at all? That tree trunk doesn't look very comfortable."

Sesshomaru answered by nipping at Ava's neck and wrapping his arms around her midsection, "I need very little sleep, and with the threat of Naraku always looming, I must not let my guard down."

Ava hummed and blinked a few times to focus her vision, "Was that why you woke me up before everyone else? Bored?"

Ava smiled, laying her arms on top of Sesshomaru's.

"I thought you would like to see the result of a Tennyo's matchmaking ability before everyone else woke up."

Sesshomaru grabbed Ava's chin gently and turned her head to the edge of the group's circle, where Kagome lay snuggled up under Inuyasha's chin, his arms wrapped tightly around her.

Ava couldn't help but smile smugly, "Told her I had a hunch."

Sesshomaru placed a kiss on Ava's forehead and pulled them both to their feet, Ava moving to grab some food for breakfast out of her bag. Soon, the rest of the group woke, Inuyasha and Kagome stealing glances at once another, which did not go unnoticed by Ava. They continued their tracking, Ava simply sharing a knowing smile with Kagome which, in turn, caused Kagome to blush. Ava had decided to not bring it up unless Kagome chose to share, and the group travelled in relative silence as the inu pair of brothers tracked the jewel shard.

It was midday when they finally squared off with the crab monstrosity, Ava noting that the jewel shard had to be significant as the demon was easily twenty feet tall.

Before approaching the creature, Sesshomaru addressed the group to halt, "Kagome, where is the jewel shard located?"

Kagome squinted, the many pinchers of the creature waving about in the air making it difficult to see its body. She continued to focus but couldn't quite tell, "I'm not sure, I need to get closer."

Sesshomaru nodded and turned to his Inuyasha, "Keep hold of Kagome and get her close enough to find the jewel shard and relay its location to me. I will take it down. Everyone else, remain away from the fight."

Inuyasha started to contest but was stopped with an intense glare and growl from his older brother, reminding him of their shared conversation the night before. Inuyasha's ears flattened and he turned to Kagome, pulling her onto his back.

Sesshomaru turned to Ava with a mischievous glint in his eye as he too pulled Ava on his back, "You didn't think I was letting you out of my sight did you? Hold on tightly."

And suddenly his youkai energy swirled around him and he transformed into his dog form, Ava sitting on his back.

Ava felt a rush pass over her from the transformation, and she nearly giggled with anticipation of the fight to come. The connection she shared with Sesshomaru somehow heightened her awareness of his battle-ready state, as if she could feel his eagerness. She grasped Sesshomaru's fur tightly, nestling down between his shoulder blades, and he took off toward the enemy, Inuyasha with Kagome in tow behind them. Being on Sesshomaru's back as he fought in his youkai form was thrilling for Ava. She could feel his powerful strikes ripple through his muscles. She could sense the strength of his jaw as he tore through the pinchers with his teeth.

Inuyasha's inbound form caught her eye, pulling her from her thoughts as Kagome yelled, "It's embedded in the third eye, the one at the bottom middle."

Sesshomaru moved in for the kill after that. Ava had to duck even further into his fur when she felt a pincher swoop right passed her, and she could both hear and feel Sesshomaru's growl intensify when it struck his hind leg. Then in a vicious bound, he tore into the third eye Kagome had indicated, spitting out the jewel and eye towards Inuyasha and Kagome. He ripped the creature in half with his teeth and paws after that, his white fur splattering with black, oozing blood that seemed to immediately dissolve off his flawless fur.

Ava could feel the change thrum through her again as his youkai energy pulsed, and as his form changed, she released her hold on him to fall lightly to the ground. Ava's chest was heaving. Although she had been only a spectator, being right in the midst of the fight and seeing Sesshomaru's raw strength and power was as exhilarating as if she had fought the battle herself. Ava was glad that Sesshomaru had transformed away from where Inuyasha and Kagome had gathered with the remaining group, because she couldn't stop from launching herself into his arms and pulling him into a rough, needy kiss.

He growled, his adrenaline still high and his Beast still at the surface, his claws digging into Ava's hips as he pulled her against him to deepen the kiss. Ava shamelessly ground herself against his front, suddenly hating all of the armor between them as she pulled back with narrowed eyes and let out a frustrated growl of her own. Sesshomaru attempted to rein in his desire for his mate as he could smell the group moving towards them, looking down at Ava with flaring nostrils and barely contained restraint, "Kagome and the group are headed this way. Calm yourself or I'll end up taking you in front of them."

Sesshomaru didn't miss the flash of indecision in her eyes, and it nearly caused him to rip her clothes off. His mate was playing with fire and a warning growl erupted from his chest. Ava took a deep breath and a step back, her body still tense with desire but she willed her mind to calm.

She hissed out in a low voice and slapped her hand over the center of her chest, "I need you to calm down as well. I can practically feel you vibrating in here. This adrenaline high or whatever this is from your fight is making it very hard to control myself."

Sesshomaru grit his teeth, his fangs dinging into his bottom lip. He avoided taking a deep breath, as he knew Ava's scent would only entice him further. He knew that having a mate would come with a variety of unforeseen things to adjust to, but he didn't imagine the usual high he received from his bloodlust and battles would resonate in his mate as a strong sexual desire, and therefore, had also morphed his high into a physical desire to respond to her. Being connected with Ava was challenging his resolve to remain aloof and unaffected in the presence of Inuyasha's nearing pack.

Ava forced herself to tear her eyes from Sesshomaru. After their lengthy time spent fulfilling their desires caused by the mating frenzy, Ava was not used to denying herself of her want for Sesshomaru. She swallowed and locked her eyes to the ground, trying to wrap her mind on how exactly it was possible to feel so intensely for someone that she had actually considered letting him rip her clothes off and have his way with her in front of others.

She heard feet rushing their way and Kagome's voice, "Are you two alright?"

Ava jerked her head up, her breathing calmed somewhat, to stare into Kagome's concerned eyes. Ava nodded and turned to Sesshomaru to make sure he looked alright as well. The red from his eyes was starting to recede, and he had surprisingly slipped his steely mask back on, though one of his hands had a very firm grip on the hilt of his sword. Inuyasha's ears flicked as he surveyed his brother and Ava, his sensitive nose easily picking up their desire and Ava's very strained stature and expression. Inuyasha eyed Sesshomaru, noting his defensive posture, and wondered what they had just walked up to.

Sesshomaru finally spoke, "Did you obtain the shard?"

Kagome nodded, holding up her container of shards, "I did, the jewel is almost complete. Thank you for your help."

Sesshomaru inclined his head, "As for Tokijin, I can take us where it is hidden through my light orb. I cannot travel with many using such means, and can only transport Ava and yourself, Kagome. If my estimate of your powers is correct, I would expect to return you to your pack by morning."

Inuyasha tightened his fists and narrowed his eyes, "I'm not letting Kagome go alone, Sesshomaru, you've got to be out of your mind."

Ava turned her attention to Inuyasha, "She won't be going alone. I'll be with her as well. Sesshomaru is more than capable of ensuring Kagome's safety, Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru nodded his head and caught Inuyasha's eyes, looking at their swords pointedly, "And I need you to remain with the rest of your pack if I'm to ensure that you are all swiftly reunited."

Inuyasha let out a frustrated sigh, understanding what Sesshomaru meant. If he traveled with Kagome and left the rest of the group behind, Sesshomaru would not be able to locate them as quickly and easily as he could not rely on the sword's resonance.

"Feh. Fine. Whatever."

Sesshomaru nodded and opened his arm, Ava immediately stepping to his side and wrapping her arm around his waist. Kagome turned to the group to bid them a quick farewell and stepped towards Sesshomaru's opposite side, his arm coming around her as well. He gave her the same instructions he had to Ava, on remembering to breath, and then they were off. Time passed quickly and in a haze, but soon, they were on the ground and back to Sesshomaru's estate.

Kagome stepped away from Sesshomaru as she took in the house, her face in awe while Sesshomaru adjusted the barrier around the home to let Kagome through. When he was done he motioned with a jerk of his head, and Kagome followed, Ava at Sesshomaru's side. Ava inhaled sharply as they neared the garden, feeling tendrils of darkness practically slither up her spine. Her back suddenly itched as memories of her nightmares resurfaced, and in an unexpected response, she felt her wings pull forth and wrap around Sesshomaru protectively, stopping him in his tracks.

Sesshomaru turned into the winged embrace, Ava's feelings of panic and fear coursing through his mind as he took in Ava's alarmed face.

He grasped her face in his hands and caught her fright-filled eyes, uncaring that Kagome had seen her reveal her hagoromo's gift or that she was watching as he was more concerned with his mate, "What's wrong?"

Ava exhaled shakily, "I don't know, it was an automatic response. I promise I didn't mean to do this."

Ava willed her wings to pull back, finding it was difficult to control them at the moment as they flapped and fluttered around them.

Sesshomaru could feel her struggle and he moved closer to her, his body pressed against her own as he flared his youkai to aid her strength, "I won't go any closer to Tokijin, Ava. Calm down. It can't hurt either of us."

Sesshomaru clasped Ava's neck in one hand, bringing his lips down to hers as he cupped her cheek in the other. He stroked along her crescent mark with his thumb, a subtle sign that he was reminding her that he was Alpha, he was in control, they were safe, and ultimately, that she could trust her mate. Her wings finally folded back into the hagoromo, Sesshomaru pulling them both away from the garden.

Once he felt her panic die down he released her lips, Ava taking a deep breath and looking up at him, "I'm sorry, I don't know what happened."

Sesshomaru stroked her mark one last time and released his grip on her as he turned to Kagome, who was staring at them with mouth open and eyes wide.

"Tokijin is sealed in the garden. I can go no further to show you, I do not think Ava will allow it, whether she wants to or not."

Kagome opened and closed her mouth a few times and then finally spoke as she looked at Ava, "You have wings!"

Ava nodded solemnly, not able to feel anything but wariness at the moment, "I do, they are part of this kimono. Please Kagome, destroy Tokijin."

Kagome wanted to say more, to ask questions, but she knew with the tension in the air that now was not the right time.

She nodded firmly, "Right," and set off to Tokijin's hiding place in the garden to begin purification.

Sesshomaru turned back to Ava, gripping her upper arms gently but firmly, "Do not be sorry, Ava. There are many things about being mated that we will come to discover about one another over time, things we cannot control, but will learn to anticipate."

Ava nodded, her head bowing in submission, "I'm sorry, I know you didn't want me showing the hagoromo's ability to anyone. I didn't know it was happening, I didn't tell my body to do any of that."

Sesshomaru cupped Ava's chin and brought her eyes back up to his, "Whether it is our mated connection, your abilities as a Tennyo, or a combination of both, I believe your instincts may act at time that defy your mind and will, as will my own. I find that fighting instinct is never wise. I learned that hard lesson when I fought my instincts against you and caused you unneeded suffering at the hands of Ko Kira."

Ava's eyes softened and she kissed Sesshomaru lightly, a peace suddenly setting over her as a blast of white light emitted from the garden.

Sesshomaru and Ava turned to see Kagome walking from the garden, "It is done, I've purified the sword and there is nothing left of it. Now, tell me about these wings!"

Ava spent the next half hour in the house discussing everything she had learned about being a Tennyo with Kagome, and Kagome swearing she would not reveal the secret of her wings to anyone. Kagome had apparently grown up with hearing stories about how Tennyos were deceived by men and bound to Earth by having their hagoromos stolen, and did not want to risk the same for Ava.

Once they had nearly finished their discussion, Sesshomaru intervened, "Kagome, I believe it would be best if I returned you now. I am sure Inuyasha is concerned."

Kagome's eyes widened at realization of the passing of the time and nodded hurriedly, "Of course, thank you!"

Sesshomaru bowed his head slightly, "I thank you for coming here to purify the sword, I am glad we are rid of its presence once and for all."

Kagome smiled nervously and nodded, the trio gathering together to head back to Inuyasha. Once out of the light orb, they were greeted with a cranky looking Inuyasha, but with a glare from Sesshomaru, he stayed his tongue. Ava kept her arm bound around Sesshomaru's waist, expecting them to leave again when Sesshomaru suddenly drew his sword and laid it flat in his hands in offering.

He met Inuyasha's eyes, "My mate tells me that Naraku's defeat cannot come unless you wield Tenseiga as well. The sword is yours, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha didn't immediately take the sword, his body frozen in shock. Sesshomaru chuckled, glancing down at Ava and back to Inuyasha, "For once, you have no words. I am surprised."

Inuyasha finally looked at his brother, and slowly grabbed the sword, realizing the peace offering that was before him and the sacrifice Sesshomaru was making.

"When Naraku has been defeated, I'll return it to you. Father would have wanted you to have one of his swords."

Sesshomaru was the one stunned into silence momentarily, and then mentally shook off the surprise he felt, "They belong to you now."

Inuyasha nodded, sliding the sword on his hip next to its brother.

Kagome looked between the pair of brothers and finally spoke up, "Lord Sesshomaru, will you join us in defeating Naraku?"

Sesshomaru pondered the question and looked down at Ava, who had a reassuring smile on her face and looked back to Kagome, "At nightfall, we will join in your hunt, but first I must obtain the remainder of my pack."


End file.
